lagrimas de cristal, desiciones y una rosa
by yam-tenou-86
Summary: una historia triste de amor entre haruka y michiru, en la cual tendran que pasar por situaciones que fortaleceran su amor. NOTA el cap17 es el inicio de la historia jajaja, esk tuve unos problemitas al actualizar. el cap 16 es la nueva actualizacion
1. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste, en este capitulo he plasmado una etapa de mi vida, hasta ahora la mas dolorosa, espero ustedes tengan a su madre viva, cuídenla, el dialogo de Haruka con la tía es verídico. Bueno espero lo disfruten.

P.D. gracias por el consejo; espero lo haya hecho mejor ,

La mañana llego, Sacuragui se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de Haruka

---Sacuragui: joven Tenou es hora de levantarse le llaman por teléfono del hospital donde esta la srita Hotaru, Haruka no respondió, entra y no esta, lo empieza a buscar y lo encuentra en la alcoba de sus padres.

---Sacuragui: joven Tenou es hora de levantarse le llaman por teléfono del hospital donde esta la srita Hotaru, tomo la llamada en el estudio, entendido.

--Si diga,--

--Dr.: solo me comunico para informarle que se requiere su presencia en el hospital para firmar una papelería ya que se ha adelantado la operación gracias a que hay un donador, Sacuragui ya me explico lo sucedido.

---Haruka: entiendo voy para aya.- (cuelga el teléfono y llama a Sacuragui )

---Sacuragui: si joven

---Haruka: prepara el carro negro y los papeles de la tutoría para que me acompañes, van a operar a Hotaru.

---Sacuragui: disculpe pero el joven Terry le llama por teléfono—dile que no estoy, que salí fuera—

---Sacuragui: no creo que sea buena idea; ellos están preocupados por usted srita.—

---Haruka es raro, cuando me llamas así solo significa…… pero no quiero causar lastimas, no es asunto de ellos (agacho la cabeza, mordió su labio y cerro sus puños, sabia perfectamente que necesitaba consuelo, apoyo, pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, pero yo, son mis amigos verdad) dile que nos vemos en el restaurante que se encuentra a tres cuadras del hospital de Hotaru. —Si joven--.

En el hospital infantil de especialidades

---Dr.: Tenou su hermana quiere verle, debe de tranquilizarla, pregunta por sus padres y no es conveniente que ella se entere, eso puede alterarla.

---Haruka: que le digo doctor

---Dr.: en estos casos lo mejor es mentir

---Haruka voltea a ver a Sacuragui, y el solo responde con una palmada en la espalda y le dice: si quiere lo hago yo.

---Haruka: no, sino lo hago ahora me tocara mañana, además, es por su bien.

---Haruka y Sacuragui se dirigen al cuarto de Hotaru, antes de entrar Haruka toma aire y jira la perilla, diciendo: ola princesa

---Hotaru: donde están papa y mama?.

---Haruka: esa no es forma de saludar a tus mayores.

---Hotaru: lo siento Ian, perdón Haruka.

---Haruka al escuchar ese nombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y recordó que solo su madre le llamaba así cuando tenia preocupación de algo --ellos están en Estados Unidos y no pueden venir, surgió un inconveniente en la fabrica y no se puede mover de ese lugar porque esta en cuarentena pero están aquí en pensamiento y alma.

---Hotaru: !Tengo miedo ¡-

---Haruka: (se sienta en la cama donde se encontraba Hotaru, sus manos rodean a la pequeña dándole apoyo, seguridad, serenidad valor) no te preocupes todo saldrá bien yo estoy aquí. –

Se abrió la puerta y entraron las enfermeras debemos llevárnosla es ora de la operación.-- Hotaru abraza a Haruka y ella le dice aquí te estaré esperando.

En el hotel crow place Inn un mensajero caminaba por el pasillo no llevaba un ramo de rosas como era costumbre, solo llevaba una rosa injertada, su color era único, entre rosa, blanco y amarillo, como si los hubieran espolvoreado en los pétalos, era única, toda persona que la veía trataba de comprársela pero el respondía no esta en venta, se dirigía al cuarto 717, toca y se abre la puerta

---Mensajero: la Srita. Michiru Kaiou

---Voz: si

---Mensajero: traigo este presente para ella, me firma aquí de recibido.( recoge su propina y se marcha )

---Michiru: quien era mama

---Sra.: era un mensajero hija te mandaron este presente

---Michiru: quien mama

---Sra. no lo se porque no lees la tarjeta.- habré el sobre y dice

Reciba estas flores como una disculpa por mi actitud, le suplico me perdone y si regresa me permita invitarla a comer o cenar para borrar la mala imagen que le di.

---Michiru: Así que detrás de esa armadura de piedra hay un corazón de miel(lo dijo en forma de susurro)

---Sra.: dijiste algo Michiru –

---Michiru: si, no dice quien firma mama, y ya es hora de irnos. Llegaron al aeropuerto y abordaron el avión de regreso a Japón.

De regreso en el hospital habían pasado ya dos horas y siguen en el quirófano, salio el doctor,

---Haruka: como esta doctor.

---Dr.:-la operación fue todo un éxito, por la anestesia permanecerá dormida varias horas, tal vez hasta mañana, debería ir a su casa a descansar esto es muy difícil de digerir y si no duerme y come algo tendré otro paciente.

--se dirigió al restaurante, al entrar pudo ver a Mía y Terry en una mesa ya lo esperaban.

---Haruka que pasa, le pasó algo malo a Hotaru, dijo Mía al saludarlo,

---Terry: oye viejo te tengo una noticia Taiki se fue a Francia

---Haruka: ¿??¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿?????

---Terry: que le hicieron a la Haruka que conocemos, siempre bromeas en estos lugares con las meseras, y hoy no, esa mirada perdida y tu voz sin vida , que t sucede.

---Mía: que paso puedes confiar en nosotros.

Se acerca Sacuragui: joven lo necesitan en el hospital.

---Haruka: quieren saberlo síganme.

Llegaron al hospital, se dirigió a la recepción, después vocearon al doctor y al pasar unos minutos llego.

---Dr. su padre no es el motivo de mi llamada el esta fuera de peligro, pero lo siento mucho joven su madre acaba de fallecer, el corazón de su madre tomo la decisión que usted tenia en sus manos, ¿ puedo decirle a su padre por usted?.

---Haruka: cree que es conveniente que lo sepa.

---Dr.: joven creo que es mejor que se entere en este momento, si llegase a tener una crisis estará en el lugar indicado.

---Sacuragui: podemos esperar unos días, una semana, por los trámites y que asimile lo que paso.(señalando a Haruka sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que ella parecía en shock )

---Dr. esta bien, pero mas tiempo no.

---Haruka: Sacuragui te puedes encargar de todo, no quiero a que nadie de la prensa se entere, ni medios de comunicación etc. será cremada solo familiares, -------Sacuragui asintió con la cabeza y salio del hospital dejando a Haruka con sus amigos, sabía que estaba en buenas manos

---Mía: Haruka lo siento mucho ( le da un fuerte abrazo a Haruka, ella solo le responde abrazándose a ella con fuerza)

---Terry: (se acerca)lo lamento hermano, en que ayudo

—Haruka no contesto solo se alejo de Mía y Terry,

Mía intento ir detrás de ella y fue detenida por Terry, es mejor dejarla asolas unos momentos,

---Mía: Terry, nunca la había visto tan derrotada, me da miedo.

Al día siguiente estaban en el crematorio las personas más allegadas, entro un hombre alto de la mano de una jovencita, se dirigieron hacia el ataúd, dijo unas palabras y después el ataúd fue incinerado, le entregaron la urna con las cenizas a Haruka. Al salir Haruka es detenida por una tía del brazo.

---Tía: que fue lo que tomaste Haruka Tenou?

---Haruka: no he tomado nada

---Tía: si tomaste algo, no lloras, parece que no te importa quien murió.

---Haruka: es necesario que llore como usted a grito abierto y que todo mundo se entere para sentir la muerte de MI MADRE ( al decir esa palabra izo énfasis), yo que he convivido con ella mi corta vida, en cambio usted cuanto convivió con ella, por favor no trate de darme clases de sentimentalismo.

---Haruka salio de la funeraria, se subió a la limosina junto aquel hombre y la niña ya en la mansión Tenou, Haruka dio instrucciones de no dejar entrar a nadie mas, en la sala se encontraban aquel hombre y Haruka.

---Haruka: tío Ralpf y Setsuna.

---Tío: no se encuentra en el país, salio con muy buenas calificaciones y le regale un viaje por estados unidos, no quise estropearle sus planes; lo siento mucho Haruka, pero es la ley de la vida nacer para morir.

---Haruka: lo se tío pero porque ella, porque, porque, ella era buena, y toda la gente que se porta mal y vive mucho tiempo, que hice mal para que me pase esto, al contrario siempre trate de dar lo mejor de mi para que estuviera orgullosa, siempre le demostré cuanto la quería y de que me sirvió.

El tío se acerca y abraza a Haruka, ella trata de separarse pero

---Tío: me preguntaba cuanto tiempo mas tratarías de hacerte la fuerte, llorar no es signo de debilidad, son sentimientos que si los guardas hacen daño, no estas solo, me tienes a mi, Amy, Sacuragui, amigos y mas personas que te apoyan. Haruka te respeto y admiro por como manejaste las cosas, pero recuerda que todavía tienes a tu padre y hermana, se que es difícil pero la vida continua y ahora tienes un ángel que te cuida la espalda.

Haruka no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, solo las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas una tras otra, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, en su mente parecía una cámara de video recordaba todos los momentos que paso al lado de su madre y dándole pequeños tragos a la taza de café que Sacuragui les había llevado. Después de un rato en le sillón se quedo dormida, entre Sacuragui y su Tío la llevaron a su recamara, la ama de llaves se encargo de arroparla para dormir.

---Tío.: espero logre dormir.

---Sacuragui: no se preocupe, en su café puse unas pastillas para dormir, me las dio el doctor pensó que las iba a necesitar, sabia que Haruka era fuerte pero tenia que descansar, y creo que no se equivoco.

---Tío: se dirigió al sillón y se sentó, apenas vine hace unos días por unas refacciones y mi hermana estaba aun con vida, orgullosa de su familia y ahora regreso solo a cremarla, Sacuragui sabes donde depositara Haruka las cenizas?

---Sacuragui: no señor Ralpf, no me ha comentado nada

La mañana siguiente, en el comedor…….

---Haruka: Buenos días Sacuragui , Tío, Amy,

---Tío: creo que dormiste bien, y son buenas tardes.

---Haruka: si, pero tengo mucha hambre.

---Amy: como no vas a tener hambre si ya es ora de la comida.

---Haruka: lista para regresar a clases Amy.

---Amy: si y no Haruka, la verdad es que voy a regresar con mi tío a Japón, ya hablamos e iré a la esuela a allá.

---Haruka: cuando se marchan—

---Tío.: hoy en la tarde, a las cuatro, tengo unos pendientes y debo e regresar lo más pronto posible.

Han pasado ya cuatro días desde que Amy se fue, creo que es el momento de decirle a papa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando al voltear a la izquierda para dirigirse a la habitación de su padre fue detenido en seco por el doctor

---Dr.: joven disculpe, pero tuvimos que confesarle a su padre lo de su mama,

Se puso histérico y golpeo a tres enfermeros (Haruka pensó y dicen que porque soy muy violento si lo llevo en la sangre)

---Haruka: quiero verlo

- pase.-

En el cuarto papa como te sientes, Haruka tu mama -lose papa ella ya no esta con nosotros, Haruka le dio la espalda a su padre y le dijo: tengo noticias que darte –pero yo el señor observo con detenimiento que su hija tenia una mirada fría, su brillo ahora era odio y tristeza nunca antes la había visto, le dio miedo, salio de su dolor y opto por seguirle la corriente- cuales son -- hable con los italianos, firmaran el contrato y vengo del hospital de Hotaru la operaron hace una semana, fue todo un éxito, Haruka yo –se abre la perta y entra Sacuragui

---Sacuragui: joven Haruka lo buscan –

---Haruka: voy en un momento, no me tardo papa.


	2. Chapter 3

ola espero les agrade las mejoras que hice, los diálogos estarán en negritas, los pensamientos, ademanes, actuaciones, etc., esta sin negritas,

CAPITULO 3

Un auto deportivo color arena recorría la ciudad a una velocidad alta, se estaciono cerca de la playa, bajo y se dirigió hacia unas rocas, era seguido por un hermosa pastor alemán de unos 18 meses, se sentó en ese lugar se quito los zapatos y dejo ver sus hermosos pies blancos, doblo sus pantalones hasta el chamorro y se recostó en la arena, cerro sus ojos y el perro se hecho a su lado, las rocas los protegían del sol, suspiro y a su mente vinieron los días de como había llegado a Tokio

Han pasado 3 meses desde la muerte de mi madre, papa me mira extraño, creo que esta sorprendido por mi forma de actuar y comportarme últimamente; Hotaru ya estaba en terapia y papa ya se recupero del todo, ambos tratan de asimilar la muerte de mama; deje de ir a la equitación, esgrima y las clases de piano.

Mía y Terry me visitaban frecuentemente pero yo buscaba cualquier excusa para no verlos, Taiki llamaba muy seguido pero nunca le contesto, me fui alejando poco a poco de las personas que me rodeaban, sentía que me asfixiaban con su forma de actuar, acaso no comprenden que quiero estar solo, encontrarme a mi mismo, no tengo la misma forma de reaccionar ante los problemas como ellos.

Empecé a sentir una atracción muy fuerte por las carreras de auto, es difícil de explicar lo que me invadía al subirme al auto y conducir por la pista a esa velocidad 400 Km./hr era ser libre, todas los miedos se van, las ataduras que me unen al dolor se rompen , mi corazón palpitaba como antes, la adrenalina invade mi cuerpo al pisar el acelerador, mis días nublados se despejaban y puedo ver el hermoso azul del cielo, mis ojos retomaban su brillo en la pista, pero al salir lo perdían.

Poco a poco me fui distanciando de todos, me sentía tan viva en ese lugar que le dedicaba mas, mas y mas tiempo cada día, mi tiempo libre lo ocupaba en mi acondicionamiento físico ya que era un requisito para participar en las carreras, en pocas palabras estudios, practicas en el autodromo y acondicionamiento era mi rutina , empecé a competir, gane unas cuantas carreras como novato, mi familia había pasado a segundo plano .

Un día regresaba a casa del gimnasio, papa me esperaba en la sala discutimos muy acaloradamente.

**---Papa: Haruka ¿Por qué no has asistido alas clases ? **

—**Haruka: papa no he faltado a la preparatoria trato que las competencias sean los fines de semana **

**---Papa: solo asistes a la preparatoria o tomas otra clase y esa es la forma de responder a la pregunta que te icé.**

**---Haruka: no hay quien me superarme en la esgrima y equitación y el piano solo era por ella. Sabes creo que es el momento para decirte lo que he pensado mucho pero ya tome la decisión, me voy al Japón con mi tío Ralpf., he estado hablando** **con el y me da la oportunidad de estar en su escudería como piloto novato y me voy**

**---Papa:** el padre de Haruka respondió con enojo, la decisión de Haruka lo tomo por sorpresa **pensé que solo era un escape pero me he dado cuenta que en realidad buscas tu propia muerte y para eso no nenecitas irte de Alemania, has participado en unas cuantas carreras as ganado y ya te crees con suerte,**

**---Haruka: Quiero ser simplemente Haruka, no quiero tener privilegios ni favoritismos solo por ser el hijo de Albert Tenou, quiero lograrlo por mi, que sean mis hechos y no mi apellido y si tal ves lo que me gusta y atrae de las carreras es como le quito la victoria a la muerte en cada competencia.**

**---Papa: no olvides que allá también soy conocido**

**---Haruka: es muy diferente en Japón solo eres una persona importante pero no tan influyente como aquí. **

**---Papa: no creí que fueras tan cobarde, crees que con irte no la vas a recordar al contrario es peor porque la buscaras en todas partes, buscaras sus palabras de apoyo, un abrazo y no encontraras nada de ella, y Hotaru?, tus estudios?,**

**---Haruka: papa hago lo mismo que tu haces y por ella no te preocupes estaré al pendiente además vendré en vacaciones; Necesito irme o no se que será de mi, tengo miedo de cometer alguna locura no tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado por mi mente, quiero encontrarme a mi mismo, no se quien soy papa, quiero volver a empezar de nuevo**. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y decidió darle la espalda a su padre esperando que el no lo hubiera notado )

**---Papa: pero **tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y dijo** dame unos días para decirte mi decisión; y los estudios?- **

**---Haruka: los seguiré** **aya papa**.

Paso unas semanas y llego el día de partir se despidió de Hotaru, su papa y Sacuragui que mas que un sirviente era como su hermano mayor.

Llego a Japón su tío lo esperaba en el aeropuerto- no tardo en reconocerlo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, caminaron rumbo al la salida y ¡subieron al carro, llegaron a su casa.

**---Tío:¿Quieres algo de comer? ---si tío.---**

**---Tío: bueno le diré al mayordomo que prepare la comida mientras te enseño tu recamara, dormirás aquí esta recamara tiene la mejor vista te gustara, sobre los estudios ya he visto varias escuelas y me gustaría las visitáramos y que tu decidieras **

**---Haruka: gracias tío pero tengo la intención de vivir en la casa donde nos quedamos cuando estábamos de visita, por un tiempo después cuando entre a la universidad buscare una casa cercas de ella **

**---Tío : quédate aquí lo que duran los cursos, mientras te acoplas en los horarios y checas que todo este bien en la casa**

**---Haruka: hable antes de venir, ya debe de estar lista, pero me quedo, tengo ganas de hablar con las chicas **

Se escucha un vos que dice Sr. La comida esta servida.

**---Tío: Hiroshi ¿ ya llego mi hija y mi sobrina?; **

**---Hiroshi: la srita Setsuna informo que ira a casa de una amiga para preparar lo de las clases, y la srita. Amy no debe tardar en llegar, **

**---Tío: como pude olvidarlo bueno pasemos al comedor**

EN EL COMEDOR

**---Haruka: Setsuna y Amy no nos acompañaran!**

**---Tío: no es que olvide decirles que llegabas hoy, ya platicaras con ellas, leía la lista que su tío le dio sobre las preparatorias**

**---Tío iremos al mugen dicen que es el mejor, en Alemania he escuchado muy buenas referencias de el, creo que no hay que buscar mas, ahí estudiare tío. bueno entonces te inscribiré como alumno externo tendrás que llevar el curso que llevan las de nuevo ingreso antes de que ingreses al tercer semestre de la preparatoria además Setsuna estudia ahí y Amy toma los cursos para los de nuevo ingreso, creo que les tocara acompañarse no estarás sola.**

**Llegaron a la torre de rectoría del mugen **

**---secretaria: buenos días en que le puedo servir?**

**---Haruka: Sitia. Soy Haruka Tenou, mi tío el Sr. Takeda vino a inscribirme y le informaron que tenía que venir personalmente.**

**---Secretaria: en un momento el profesor tomoe lo atenderá. Gracias srita.**

**---Prof.: Tenou Haruka—**

**---Haruka: si soy yo—acompáñame, por aquí.**

Entraron a la oficina y le ofreció asiento,

**---Prof.: soy Arman Tomoe el director del Colegio Mugen y ya estoy al tanto de la situación creo que tendrá que asistir a los cursos propedéuticos con las de nuevo ingreso y posteriormente presentar el examen para el adelanto académico autorizado en los intercambios y así cursara el tercer semestre, respecto al uniforme no hay problema siempre y cuando lo porte correctamente**

**---Haruka: Entiendo, cuando inician los cursos?, cual es la hora de entrada? y cual será mi salón?**

**---Prof.: La secretaria le dará la información. **

Salio de la oficina y le pido la información, y se retiro del lugar en la perta del colegio ya lo esperaban

**Chofer: joven Tenou—si – **

**Chofer: el Sr. Takeda me ha enviado para llevarlo al circuito suba por favor**

En el circuito

**Tío: Haruka como te fue en la escuela**

**Haruka: bien ya traigo la información necesaria, entro mañana para ir al corriente con las demás. —**

**Tío: Vamos tenemos que pasar a la agencia a comprarte un carro o prefieres que Hiroshi te mueva en el carro.**

**Haruka: gracias tío, pero prefiero que Hiroshi me explique como llegar en bus y caminando ya cuando conozca bien las calles compramos el auto. **

**Tío: bueno entonces empiezan las practicas, ve a cambiarte, te espero en la pista **

Ya en casa

**---Setsuna: papa**. le da un beso y lo abraza

**---Tío: como te fue hija**

**---Setsuna: bien, oye papa quien es ese joven tan guapo y elegante que se encuentra en la sala**

**---Tío: ..ja. Ella es tu prima Haruka Tenou, ya no la recuerdas, vino de Alemania a pasar un tiempo con nosotros aparte lo entreno para piloto de la F1 y Motocross.**

—**Setsuna: la verdad no te reconocí, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y yo buscaba a una jovencita pero me sorprendí creí que eras mi principie azul que venia a rescatarme de las injusticias de la vida; ya fuera de todo lo siento mucho Haruka. **

**---Haruka: me da gusto volverte a ver, tu si que no has cambiado nada, gracias por decirme príncipe, pero tu no eres la princesa que busco .**

**---Setsuna: —chetos, veámoslo por el lado amable tendré quien me defienda en la prepa de mis admiradores; y dime estudias….?**

**Haruka: voy en la preparatoria pase a tercer semestre en Alemania, pero por reglas del colegio**

**---Setsuna: si ya se, no te preocupes será bueno tener compañía **

–**Amy: ya llegué, en donde están?.**

Todos contestaron en corro : **estamos en el estudio te tenemos una sorpresa**.—llega al estudio y saluda a su tío y prima ya que Haruka se había escondido cuando escucha una voz

**---Haruka: y a mi no me vas a saludar, lastima no creí que alguien me desairara tan rápido. **

**---Amy: Haruka, cuando llegaste, te quedaras por mucho tiempo, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte y Hotaru como esta **

**---Haruka: calma ya estoy aquí y tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, ella esta bien,**

**---Tío: bueno creo que es ora de ir a dormir Haruka debe de estar cansada.**

Al día siguiente..En la puerta del colegio.

**---Haruka: Setsuna me puedes decir donde queda el salón A-12—**

**---Amy:- no te preocupes Haruka estamos en el mismo salón, mira es aquel edificio en el tercer piso.**

**---Setsuna: nos vemos en el receso en la cafetería.(**se aleja caminado hacia la dirección)

**---Amy: Haruka te pido un favor, **

**---Haruka: si puedo hacerlo por que no Amy **

**---Amy: no digas que soy tu prima, no digas mi otro apellido, por favor, creo que ya tengo suficiente siendo una de las niñas prodigio.**

**---Haruka: no hay problema Amy pero cuantas niñas prodigio hay**

**---Amy: bueno la verdad solo somos dos, Michiru Kaiou **(Haruka al escuchar su nombre se detiene en seco)

**---Amy: que pasa Haruka **

**---Haruka: nada, olvídalo que decías **

**---Amy: así ella toca muy lindo el violín y aparte pinta hermoso de hecho creo que tiene casi tu edad y siendo tan joven ya expone sus pinturas en el museo de arte y yo la que siempre tiene calificaciones de excelencia y su coeficiente sobrepasa a los de su edad.**

Haruka solo caminaba muy pensativo, llegaron a la Aula A-12

Abre la puerta y busca un lugar donde sentarse, pero es detenido por la maestra, todas las chicas la miran y los chicos le dan una mirada fulminante,

**---Maestra: chicos, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno entre nosotros, el viene de Alemania se llama Haruka Tenou, yo soy la maestra Mónica mucho gusto**

**---Haruka: es un honor tener una maestra tan hermosa e inteligente como usted.**

**---Maestra: por favor toma asiento a lado de Amy.**

La mañana transcurrió rápido, todo el salón lo miraba y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, llego la hora del receso Amy y Haruka se dirigían hacia la cafetería ya que la maestra le pidió le mostrara las instalaciones.

**---Haruka: oye Amy, tengo una duda, si Setsuna va entrar a tercer semestre y todavía no inician las clases porque viene a la colegio **

**---Amy: mira Haruka es muy fácil Setsuna es voluntaria en los cursos de verano para los niños y también les enseñan a practicar diferentes deportes.**

**---Haruka: vaya **

**---Setsuna: como te fue en tu primer día**

**---Haruka: creo que bien hasta el momento solo he sido acosado por las chicas, y los chicos solo me quieren matar con la mirada **

**---Amy: creo que enviaron a un clon aburrido de Haruka**

**---Setsuna: por que dices eso Amy **

**---Amy: se ha vuelto un gruñón, pesimista, solitario, todo le molesta y no coquetea con las chicas. **

**---Setsuna: bueno tengo que irme chicos nos adelantaron la clase de pintura y debo llevar los materiales, los veo en la casa OK.**

Paso el tiempo y ya están por acabar los cursos, había hecho pocas amistades: una de ellas era serena no era la mejor estudiante pero tiene un no se que, que no se yo que, pero es linda, mina ella le gusta practicar el volé Ball y es mi rival en los videojuegos siempre le gano aunque le de ventaja, es raro con ellas, me he sentido diferente, como si me entendieran a la perfección, son buenas y no quería darles falsas esperanzas ellas me brindaron su confianza y no era justo así que les confesé mi secreto. Tuvimos que decirles que Amy, Setsuna y yo éramos primas ya que serena confundió todo y pensó cosas que no eran entre Amy y yo.

**---Serena: si son familiares por que no se apellidan igual,**

**---Haruka: serena mi nombre completo es Haruka Ian Tenou Takeda, y el de mis primas son Setsuna Takeda Meiou y Amy Mizuno Takeda y no decimos los apellidos en común para que no nos siga la prensa y saque notas tonas de nosotros, solo por tener un articulo que publicar.**

**---Mina: entonces tu eres el hijo de Albert Tenou dueño de las famosas armadoras alemanas?**

**---Serena : no lo puedo creer, por eso te me hacías muy conocido Haruka yo acompañe a mi papa a un cóctel de bienvenida organizado para tu papa, te pareces tanto.**

**---Amy: Haruka tenemos que irnos mi tío quiere hablar con tigo nos espera en la agencia de autos que esta cerca del zoológico**

**---Haruka: Chicas prométanme que no le dirán a nadie lo que les hemos dicho.**

**---Serena: no te preocupes Haruka, Amy yo no diré nada, **

Llegaron su tío ya los esperaba

**---Haruka: ya tengo quien te patrocinara, te han visto en los entrenamientos y por algunas cláusulas del contrato te facilitaran un auto para que te muevas a tu gusto, creo que ya conoces mejor la ciudad.**

**---Haruka: quisiera leer el contrato**

**---Tío: claro, iré por el gerente**

**---Gerente: mucho gusto Srita. Le hemos visto conducir y creemos que tiene mucho futuro, por lo que queremos patrocinarla; pero tiene que seguir conservando la apariencia de hombre esa es la única condición **

**---Haruka: solo quiero que ustedes estén enterados de la verdad, para que después no digan que los engañe, todo lo de mas me favorece, es un trato ya tiene piloto **

---Gerente: srita. Su tío izo énfasis en eso y si hubiera dolo en el contrato no se estipularía su género.

---Tío: cual te gusta? --- Aquel tío---

---Gerente: quiere llevárselo de una ves o que se lo entreguemos en su casa

---Haruka: creo que yo lo manejo desde este momento, tu que dices Amy

---Amy: claro.

------****---------

**Es hora de irme** se coloca sus zapatos, suben al auto nala y ella, se dirigen a la casa de sus padres cuando se estaciona en frente de ella habré la puerta como si fuera a bajar pero enfoca su mirada a unas cuantas casas una hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina se iba subiendo a una limosina…. será ella, la podré ver otra ves… vuelve a cerrar la puerta y pone en marcha el auto con dirección a la mansión de su tío.


	3. Chapter 4

ola aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, gracias por dejer los comentarios, espero ir mejorando

**CAPITULO 4**

Por fin inician las clases del semestre, yo termine con la fama de arrogante, odioso, pedante, altanero y un solitario a pesar de que muchas chicas me acosaban siempre las rechazaba; todas aprobamos los cursos.

Me toco algunas clases con mi prima Setsuna, llegamos al salón y solo había dos lugares disponibles, yo ocupe el de la ventana, entonces fue cuando la vi entrar era un ángel caminado en la tierra, su cabello aguamarina tal y como lo recordaba, esos ojo azules, te hacían perderte en ellos como si fueran un mar , su forma de hablar, moverse tan elegante y delicada como cuando la había conocido, no lo podía creer será el destino, tenia la oportunidad de tratarla nuevamente, creí naufragar en su mirar Setsuna tuvo que pellizcarme cuando la maestra me presento como alumno de intercambio, ella solo dirigió una mirada y volvió a sumirse en su libro, había momentos que podría jurar que me observaba, pero volteaba y no era así, terminaron las calces antes de hora ya que era el único día que darían para inscribirse en las actividades deportivas.

Había quedado de recoger a Amy en la alberca de practica ya que se inscribiría y haría la prueba para natación., venia de inscribirme en atletismo, cruce el gimnasio y caminando por la orilla de la alberca de repente la silueta de una persona me asusto era ella que salía de la piscina

**---Michiru: disculpa no fue mi intención asustarte.**

**---Haruka: si que me asustaste sirena **

**---Michiru: como me llamaste**

**---Haruka: sirena **

**---Michiru: por que me llamaste sirena, **pregunto con tanta ansia** eres Tenou cierto**

**---Haruka: mi nombre es Haruka y ese es mi apellido, tu sabes la respuesta. **( siguió caminando )

**---Michiru: puedo saber hacia donde vas, bueno solo pregunto porque en este momento deberías estarte inscribiéndote en algún deporte**

**---Haruka: ya lo ice me inscribí en atletismo**

**---Michiru**: habla en un tono sarcástico** espero no te dejen en ridículo dicen que el capitán es el mejor que hay.**

**---Haruka: recuerda que yo vengo de Alemania soy de sangre azul**

**---Michiru: con razón tienes ese color en la piel,**

**---Haruka: ja,ja,ja, que graciosa, no creí que te gustara bromear , sabes si ya terminaron las pruebas,-- **

**---Michiru: si ya terminaron, y es mejor que te vayas o el entrenador te castigara por estar aquí.**

Haruka camina hacia ella, se acerca la toma de la mano lo cual pone a Michiru muy nerviosa.

**---Haruka: fue un placer volver a verla; **camino rumbo a la salida cuando una jovencita de pelo azul grita el nombre del rubio**.**

**---Haruka: **decía en voz baja** creo que no te cause buena impresión cuando nos conocimos, para que me trates de esa manera.**

**---Amy: Haruka, tienes mucho tiempo esperándome.—**

**---Haruka: no peke, pero la compañía que tuve fue de lo mejor.**

Amy abraso a Haruka y tomaba la maleta que traía Amy

**---Michiru: quien será esa chica, que será de el, bueno y eso a mi que me importa, dijo Michiru entrando en las regaderas.**

Después de aquel encuentro con Michiru checo sus materias, el horario y salón donde debería tomarlas y cual fue su sorpresa que de doce materias siete compartía con su sirena.

Se llego el viernes las clases habían pasado muy rápido, los entrenamientos iban muy bien, su tío muy pronto lo aria competir y se sentía feliz**. **llegaron a la escuela

Haruka se dirigió a la clase de música y Setsuna a la de moda,--cuando entro se encontró con Michiru y empezaron a platicar mientras llegaba la maestra.

**---Haruka: creí que por la actitud que tuve señorita me odiara **

**---Michiru: tal vez pero el Sr. Franklin me dijo que pasabas por un momento difícil.**

**---Haruka: el Sr. Franklin intervino por mi **lo dijo con cara de asombro)** sabes es raro que el disculpe a una persona, el no es así**

**---Michiru: es cierto por eso creo que debo conocerte para tener mi propio criterio sobre ti**

**---Haruka: gracias, entonces empezamos desde ahora puedes llamarme Haruka**.(extendió su mano para estrechar la de Michiru)

**---Michiru: **(creyó que Haruka sonreiría pero no lo hizo, estrecho la mano de Haruka)** puedes llamarme Michiru. **

La maestra ya había entrado, observaba muy atenta la platica de ambos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que ella ya estaba en el salón.

**---Maestra: Sr. Tenou Srita. Kaiou ya terminaron de platicar, o tengo que esperar mas tiempo para comenzar la clase.**

-Haruka y Michiru voltearon y vieron que todos se los quedaronviendo y se sonrojaron,.

**---Maestra: Sr. Tenou que instrumento toca? –toco el piano—entones por favor tome su lugar en el instrumento.**

**---Haruka: maestra debe de haber otras personas que toquen mejor que yo  
---Maestra: - Tenou al piano **

**---Haruka: por que profesora?-**Haruka se saco de onda pues era la primera clase

**---Maestra: por platicar en mi clase - **sonaba molesta.

Michiru no pudo suprimir una sonrisita provocada por la cara que ponía Haruka**.  
**

**---maestra: Srita. Kaiou creo que le gusta la idea de acompañar a Tenou usted también pase al frente y tome su instrumento **

Haruka estaba feliz ya que la profesora sin querer se había desquitado de Michiru por burlarse de ella; Michiru se levanto para tomar un violín que estaba en el salón, la profesora les dio las partituras para tocaran Air de Bach, al comenzar a tocar todos se quedaron anonadados por la forma de complementarse ambos instrumentos, pues el sonido te llenaba de tranquilidad; cuando terminaron de tocar solo se quedaron viendo con una gran sonrisa provocada por los aplausos, felicitaciones de la profesora y de la mayoría de sus compañeros que estaban encantados.

La actitud de Haruka cambio drásticamente de la felicidad a la tristeza camino hacia la puerta, se empezó alejar rápidamente del salón sin permiso de la maestra.

La maestra se veía disgustada por la reacción

**---Maestra: Michiru puedes ir a buscar a Tenou**

**---Michiru: si --salio sin rumbo, no sabia por donde empezar ya que tenían unos días de tratarse, no lo encontró y regreso al salón**

Las clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, Haruka no regreso a ellas, llego la ora del receso, en la puerta se encontraba Setsuna**.**

**---Setsuna: ola Michiru, vamos a la cafetería,**

**---Michiru: a quien buscas, yo te podría decir si ya salio o no**

**---Setsuna: busco a Haruka**

**---Michiru: el se salio en medio de la clase y no ha regresado**

**---Setsuna: le jugaron una broma?, lo trataron mal?**

**---Michiru: no, la maestra lo hizo tocar el piano**

**---Setsuna: ya veo.**

Llegaron a la cafetería, ordenaron y se sentaron en la mesa frente ala puerta.

**---Michiru: Setsuna tengo dos pases dobles para que asistas a la exposición de mis pinturas, será el sábado.**

**---Setsuna: gracias **

Paso la semana Haruka estaba a la defensiva, su forma de ver, hablar y actuar era fría eso nos desconcertó mucho tanto a Amy como a las de mas chicas.

**---Setsuna: Haruka nos llevas al museo de arte, tengo pases.**

**---Amy: por favor Haruka, ya invite a serena**

**---Haruka: no lo se, tal ves **

**---Amy: por favor Haruka, mira que ya no te hablo mas**

**---Haruka: las llevo pero a la ora que me aburra me regreso con o sin ustedes.**

Llegaron al museo, afuera en la entrada había un gran cartel de publicidad:

la nueva colección de pinturas de Michiru Kaiou,titulada** ""Decisiones" ".**

Se escuchaban voces de chicas y chicos pero Haruka reconoció una en especial la cual se le abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola –era serena junto con mina.

**---Haruka: chicas creí que solo serena vendría**

**---Amy: sabes bien que mina y serena les gusta perseguir a los chicos guapos.**

**---Haruka: tienes toda la razón, entramos**

**Todas: si **

Ya en el salón de exposición Setsuna saluda a alguien a lo lejos, no puede ser era Michiru traía un vestido en línea A sin espalda color zafiro, su cabellera peinada de una forma que hacia lucir una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes.

**---Michiru: Haruka, Setsuna**(se saludan de beso en la mejilla)** gracias por asistir, cuando saludaba a Haruka, **tal ves por nerviosismo casi besa sus labios, el beso fue depositado entre la mejilla y el inicio de ellos**,**

**---Haruka: **(se sonroja y es observada por las demás )** Michiru ellas son amigas mías y de Amy las conocimos en el curso son mina Aino, y serena tsukino **(serena tomaba a Haruka del brazo )** ella es Michiru Kaiou. **

**---Michiru: Gusto de conocerlas, es muy linda tu novia Tenou **

**---Serena: **(serena ríe y le dice ** Haruka no puede ser mi novio ya que e( **mina logra tapar la boca de serena, evitando que ella revelara el secreto de Haruka)—

**---Mina: Amy que te párese si vamos a recorrer el salón, nos vemos luego**

**---Amy: nos acompañas Setsuna tú conoces mas y nos puedes explicar si no entendemos.**

**---Setsuna: si claro --se despiden dejándolos solos**

**---Haruka: le gustaría ser mi acompañante, tal ves responda una pregunta **

**---Michiru: solo si prometes ser sincero**

**---Haruka: lo prometo.**

Caminaron por todo el salón las pinturas eran hermosas, se paro en una en especial, era un hermoso atardecer en la playa, observado por una pareja sentada en la playa las olas de mar parecían sirenas que iban y venían como las campanas**.**

**---Haruka: a esto me refería cuando te llame sirena ** Michiru volteo a verlo asombrada;** creas otro mundo, donde la soledad no te alcance, todas tienen el color azul del mar y son acerca de el y sus mundos, tus trazos son en forma de sirena.**

**---Michiru: mis trazos que**?(su voz era temblorosa**) **

**---Haruka: son en forma de sirena **(contesto firmemente viéndola a los ojos )

**---Michiru**:(quedo anonadada era la primera persona que en relidad habia entendido sus pinturas**) creo que todos los artistas un día sin darnos cuenta plasmamos los sentimientos.(**bajo la mirada)

**---Haruka: creo que ya es tarde, debo buscar a las chicas para irnos **

**---Michiru: te **(pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que su representante la llamaba, volteo a ve a Haruka pidiéndole una disculpa**)**

**---Haruka: no te preocupes nos vemos después.**

Haruka encontró a las chicas y se dirigieron a la salida.

Michiru las seguía con la mirada, su corazón palpitaba de una forma extraña al ver que Haruka se alejaba y se perdía por aquella puerta.


	4. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Pasaron varios días desde lo sucedido en la exposición, en el salón platicaban, pasaban el rato pero cada ves que Michiru trataba de sacar el tema de la exposición Haruka lo evadía hablando de los entrenamientos y de las próximas competencias ya que iniciarían en Osaka las eliminatorias para clasificar al gran premio de Mónaco.

Llego el fin de semana paseaba por la playa con nala, se habían hecho muy dependientes una de la otra, la soltó, arrojo el disco muy lejos, nala al ir por el brinco sobre una dama con una falda celeste, un top del mismo color, una blusa desabrochada blanca y un hermoso sombrero, en sus manos tenia un cuaderno y un lápiz, la nala por el impulso causa que el sombrero de la dama salga volando, entonces Haruka corre detrás de el y lo atrapa, se dirige hacia la señorita.

**---Haruka: **(al acercarse ve una cabellera muy conocida**) señorita discúlpeme por lo que mi perra le causo **

**---Michiru: veo que te la estas pasando bien Tenou**

**---Haruka: Michiru que haces aquí **

**---Michiru: visito a un amigo y encerrarme en mi mundo**

**---Haruka: y yo que creí que era tu mejor amigo**

**---Michiru: ves alguna casa cerca de la playa, yo también creí que era tu amiga**

**---Haruka: no veo ni una, a que te refieres**

**---Michiru: el mar es mi amigo y confidente, como lo es tu mascota para ti**

**---Haruka: bueno entonces te dejo, no quiero interrumpir un momento tan intimo**

**---Michiru: no la verdad no he podido concéntrame, te vi. Llegar y como empezabas a jugar con tu mascota y solo quería……**

**---Haruka: se llama nala ella es muy importante ¿cuanto tiempo tienes aquí?**

**---Michiru: el suficiente para averiguar cosas de ti, te invito a cenar **

**---Haruka: es que yo **

**---Michiru: no acepto un no.**

**---Haruka: esta bien pero yo escojo el lugar **

**---Michiru: en que nos iremos,**

**---Haruka: traigo mi auto, esta por la otra entrada.**

Se dirigieron al auto al llegar, Haruka abrió la puerta y nala subió rápidamente sentándose en el lugar del copiloto

**---Michiru: y como le haremos con tu mascota**

**---Haruka muy sencillo, ahora veremos si tu le caíste bien**

**---Michiru: como lo sabrás.**

**---Haruka: mira cada vez que me paro frente a frente con una dama, le saludo de beso, y trato de abrir la puerta, si ella gruñe, prefiero mandarlas en taxi. **

**---Michiru: y si le agrado **

**---Haruka: la verdad no lo se, nunca le ha agradado ninguna de las chicas que me han invitado a salir, sabes es una forma muy diplomática de rechazar a alguien **

**---Michiru: creo que se te Safo un tornillo **

**---Haruka: no la verdad no se por que lo hago. Es hora de la prueba**

Haruka se acerca a Michiru, la saluda deposita un beso en su mejilla (que es este calido sentimiento, esta tranquilidad, su aroma es de mar, por dios que digo ella nunca,)

**---Michiru: hem.. Haruka… Haruka.. **(Al escuchar su nombre la saco de sus pensamientos)** ---si abrió la puerta ---,**

**---Michiru: creo que la nala no hizo nada.**

**---Haruka: es verdad sabes lo que significa **

**---Michiru: creo que le agrade**

**---Haruka: no le agradaste te acepto, **

**---Michiru: bueno entonces nala vamos atrás, **

Haruka se encontraba sorprendida ya que nala obedeció sin poner resistencia y se dejo acariciar por Michiru que subía y sentaba en el lugar donde se encontraba la mascota.

**---Michiru: es hora de irnos**

Llegaron aun lugar donde vendían comida rápida, ordenaron y se dirigieron de nuevo a la playa. Platicaron, comieron, se izo tarde así que –

Haruka se ofreció a llevar a Michiru a su casa y ella acepto

**---Haruka: ¿Te la has pasado bien?" **Preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos

**---Michiru: mmm... creo que si, pero debo agradecerle a ella no a ti por la velada**

**---Haruka: Si tienes razón ella se llevo todo el crédito. **

El rubio era dirigido por Michiru para llegar a su casa, Haruka reconoció el camino, pasaron por ese lugar y a la tercera casa

**---Michiru: ahí es Haruka, aquí tienes tu casa cuando gustes venir, **algo paso Michiru vio el cambio de actitud del rubio, se le notaba nervioso inquieto, pero como saber lo que le pasaba.

Haruka se despidió muy rápido no le dio tiempo de nada, se quedo en la entrada viendo como se alejaba mientras su mente era un torbellino de ideas (era muy rara la forma de actuar de el rubio, había sido la primera vez que le vio sonreír sin fingir nada, había mostrado amabilidad, cortesía, ternura, podría jurar que era otra persona) unos focos amarillos se prendieron en forma de alerta que era lo que sentía cuando sus mirada se encontraban, esos ojos color aceituna, eran el espejo del corazón de Haruka, lo que no decía con palabras lo hacia con la mirada, cuando platicaban, al verle triste le dolía no poder ayudarle, que era en realidad lo que estaba despertando en ella, su corazón latía mas rápido, no puedo pensar de esa forma en el bueno en ella, como sea no puedo.

La siguiente semana transcurría, en las clases Haruka se le notaba ausente, sus ojos cambiaron, mostraban una tristeza profunda, la alegría y lo poco risueño se había esfumado desde esa llamada sin nada emocionante, en el receso las chicas se reunieron en la ultima mesa.

**---serena: han visto a Haruka, --solo en el salón, **respondió Michiru

**---Setsuna: lo viste salir de el salón,**

**---Michiru --si parecía se dirigía para acá.**

**---Lita: han notado que Haruka anda como un zombi, **

**---Amy: ahora que lo pienso tal ves tiene que ver con la llamada de Sacuragui, **

**---Michiru: oye Setsuna tendrá alguna competencia Haruka?**

**---Setsuna: este fin de semana no, pero ya tramite los justificantes para los próximos cuatro días iremos a Osaka, papa siempre me avisa de las competencias para que le acompañe y si las fechas se hubieran modificado me lo hubiera dicho mas si es un familiar, **

**---Michiru: Haruka que es tuyo Setsuna**

**---Setsuna: el es mi primo por que **

**---Michiru: ahora entiendo por que Amy y tú lo trataban con mucha confianza.**

Ya afuera de la cafetería todas de despiden —bueno nos vemos chicas,

En el salón, Haruka se encontraba recargada en la ventana observando las clases E. F del grupo de la tarde:

**---Setsuna: donde has estado primo? **

**---Haruka: Setsuna**

**---Setsuna: quien mas te diría primo por aquí, estas bien? **

**---Haruka: Si gracias por preocuparte. —**

**---Setsuna: Estas seguro no t ves como siempre, hoy pareces un lindo gatito como el de la película de Shrek.**

**Nos importas**! se escucho una voz que era un tranquilizante, tierna y amorosa

**---Michiru: sabes tienes ese mismo aspecto cuando te vi. En Alemania. **

**---Setsuna: ustedes ya se conocían,-- si—responden las dos al mismo tiempo.**

**---Haruka: pero fue algo muy rápido.**

En casa, Setsuna sube al cuarto de Haruka,

**---Setsuna: prima, si necesitas hablar aquí estoy, cualquier problema que tengas puedes contar con migo, **

**---Haruka: desde cuando se conocen Michiru y tú**

**---Setsuna: bueno la verdad desde que estábamos en la secundaria ella nació aquí en Japón, pero su papa se asoció con unas compañías francesas así que en vacaciones se van a Francia **

**---Haruka: ahora entiendo, por eso yo nunca la conocí.**

**---Setsuna: vaya es eso te gusta y no sabes como decirle**

**---Haruka: no, nadie me gusta, soy libre como el viento**

**---Setsuna: tal ves el viento quiera ser domado por las olas, vamos acéptalo te gusta Michiru**

Sintió Haruka como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría,

**---Haruka: no es cierto, además hay más chicas **

**---Setsuna: bueno si a todas las chicas las rechazas y con Michiru actúas diferente, da que pensar **

Se escucha una voz detrás de ellas**:**

**---Amy: Voy al parque quieren venir?**

**---Setsuna: no, gracias, vayan ustedes creo que a Haruka le caería bien un poco de aire fresco.**

Ya en el parque caminaban cuando

**---Amy: estas bien Haruka, desde que hablo Sacuragui estas ausente, mi tío y Hotaru están bien **

**---Haruka: voy a Alemania salgo mañana, para que no te preocupes si no me ves.**

Llego el viernes, el chofer los dejos en la escuela era raro, ya que Haruka siempre llegaba en su auto, Setsuna y Amy las llevaba el chofer**.**

**---Setsuna: y el auto.**

**---Haruka: esta en el taller en mantenimiento, por que?**

**---Setsuna: no solo que es raro que te vengas con nosotras.**

**---Haruka: te veo en el salón.**

**---Amy.- nos vemos y suerte.**

Toco el timbre, todos entraron a clases, era la tercera clase del día la cual les tocaba juntas a las tres, solo Haruka no estaba,

**---Michiru: y Haruka, **

**---Setsuna: no lo se, por que**

**---Michiru: no ha entrado al la case de física y creí vendría contigo, ---Setsuna: llegamos juntos, debería estar aquí, pero me va a oír**

En el aeropuerto tomaba el avión rumbo Alemania.

Las clases terminaban y Haruka no llego nunca.

**---Setsuna: creo que se fue de pinta,--**

**---Michiru: no lo creo—donde estará—**

**---Setsuna: te invito a comer a mi casa y así sabremos que esta haciendo ese. **

En casa,

**---Setsuna: Hiroshi le puedes avisar a Haruka que ya llegamos y que vamos a comer para que nos acompañe,**

**---Hiroshi: --lo siento—pero el joven Haruka salio, y no dejo dicho a donde fue.**

**---Setsuna: sabes si papa sabe a donde fue?- no lo se srita. —**toma el teléfono y maraca a su padre,

**---Setsuna: ola papa- disculpa que te moleste pero busco a Haruka y no la encuentro,**

**---Ralpf: Haruka no esta, estará fuera el fin de semana, su papa lo necesita en Alemania y fue para aya, ---bueno gracias papi.- **

**---Michiru: que te dijo?**

**---Setsuna: viajo a Alemania a ver a su papa solo será el fin de semana**

En Alemania**. **

Haruka bajo del taxi y camino hacia la puerta, toca el timbre un señor se acerca y abre:** -**

**-si—**

**---Haruka: hola Sacuragui**

**---Sacuragui: joven que hace usted aquí**

**---Haruka: vengo a echarte una mano con la casa solo por el fin de semana.**

**---Sacuragui: seguro solo viene a eso**

**---Haruka: no la verdad es que la próxima semana participo en las eliminatorias en Osaka, además ya los extrañaba y Hotaru donde esta.**

**---Sacuragui: se encuentra en las caballerizas, desde que usted no esta se pasa casi todo el día ahí, cuidando y viendo los caballos, su equipaje joven**

**---Haruka: no taraje, voy a verla. **

En las caballerizas una niña le daba terrones de azúcar a un caballo negro

**---Haruka: señorita no malacostumbre al caballo, después no va a querer hacer nada si no le dan terrones de azúcar**

(La niña se estremece al escuchar, voltea hacia la persona y corre hacia ella y le da un fuerte abrazo.)

**---Hotaru: Que haces aquí?**

**---Haruka: vengo a pasar el fin de semana, ya comiste **

**---Hotaru: no y tú **

**---Haruka: no, que te parece si vamos a darle la sorpresa a papa y lo invitamos a comer.**

Haruka tomo el Ferrari azul zafiro y se dirigieron a la empresa de su padre, todo mundo lo saludaba, le mostraban su respeto, le deseaban buena suerte en la próxima carrera.

En la oficina de su padre:--

**---Secretaria: Sr. Tenou un joven lo busca **

**---Sr. Tenou: cual es el asunto que quiere tratar**

**---Secretaria: dice que es personal**

**---Sr. Tenou: dile estoy muy ocupado y no lo puedo atender, que haga una cita antes de venir **

Se abre la puerta de la ofician, se escucha un voz

**---Haruka: ni porque he cruzado todo el océano me va a recibir, papa**, el padre voltea hacia la puerta haciendo una mueca de asombro,--

**---Sr. Tenou: que haces aquí, paso algo, estas bien**

**---Haruka: calma papa, estoy bien solo vine a pasar el fin de semana antes de iniciar con las carreras ya en forma, me aceptarías una invitación a comer, me muero de hambre, no me gusto la comida en el avión, las primas les envían saludos y mi tío dijo que no te olvides de el, que le hables debes en cuando.**

El papa de Haruka se levanta un poco molesto, toma su saco, y se dirige a la puerta

**---Sr. Tenou: – Bianca cancela todo lo de la agenda de hoy y mañana.-si señor.**

Haruka y Hotaru lo seguían con la mirada, hasta que:

**---Sr. Tenou: se van a quedar ahí parados o no quieren comer **

En el restaurante, platicaban, reían, bromeaban parecía como si nunca se hubieran distanciado tanto tiempo. Al día siguiente fueron al zoológico, Hotaru acompaño a Haruka al autodromo, para saludar a sus antiguos compañeros y manejo un nuevo prototipo de la compañía de su padre y al terminar subió a Hotaru y le dio varias vueltas, llegaron a la casa, Hotaru quedo encantada por todo lo que habían hecho, su papa reía de todas las locuras que le platicaban, era la ora de dormir, acompañó a su hermana a la recamara, y después de dirigió a la suya; ya en ella los recuerdos eran como pequeñas dagas que atravesaban su corazón y pensamiento, al mismo llego a su mente Michiru que estará haciendo en este momento, que pensara de mi, no fui a clases; espero no me deje de hablar, --el celular estaba en modo silencioso —demonios--, Y vio que había varias llamadas de la casa de su tío—sabia que esa era Setsuna y que al regresar no se la quitaría de encima-¿preguntándome en donde me he metido?—se recostó en la cama y se quedo dormida.

**---Joven Tenou: donde le sirvo el desayuno?—**

**---Haruka: tráemelo al cuarto de Hotaru y el de ella también.—**

Entro al cuarto de su hermana, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol.

**---Haruka: Arriba dormilona ya es hora de levantarse**

**---Hotaru: un rato más mama—**esas palabras hicieron que Haruka se quedara helada

**---Sacuragui: el desayuno ya esta aquí joven**

**---Hotaru: ola Haruka **

**---Haruka: mi vuelo sale a las dos de la tarde y quiero llevarte a un lugar que nadie conoce más que yo y ….por eso tenemos que comer rápido.**

Salieron en el carro negro y se dirigieron hacia la carretera no tardaron mas de una hora en llegar era una casa de campo muy hermosa rodeada por un lago, caballerizas y unos jardines llenos de puras rosas de todos los colores, pasearon por los alrededores montando a viento,** -- te gusta.-si **

**---Haruka: las únicas personas que han venido son tú y mama **

**---Hotaru: ¿traerás a alguien especial aquí? ---Haruka : si algún día no muy lejano. **

En el aeropuerto su papa le dijo antes de abordar el avión que esperaba verlo pronto otra vez y que estaría al pendiente de sus competencias.

En Japón, Michiru se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando en la actuación tan extraña de Haruka, sabia que era algo impulsiva, pero que importaba lo que le sucediera, con ella se sentía segura, protegida, y lo mas importante alguien había visto su mundo, su interior.

Haruka Tenou… Haruka… hay veces que no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza… porque lo buscaba con la mirada y estaba deseando estar cerca de ella, pero tenia miedo, no era correcto lo que sentía pero desde que la conoció en Alemania no dejaba de pensar en ella, se preguntaba como la miraba la rubia como amiga o algo mas ya que ella no le había confesado su secreteo aun. Vio su cel y decidió llamarle.

**En **el aeropuerto de Japón un cel. Timbraba **—si – Haruka estas bien? --si estoy bien—en donde estas?—estoy en el Aeropuerto me arias un favor—si cual—podrías venir por mi?, he estado llamando a la casa de mi tío pero no me contesta nadie y no traigo mi auto.**

**---Michiru: bueno pero me debes un favor ---Haruka: acepto te veo en la entrada tres del área norte**

Hay estaba esperándome con un vestido blanco de tirantes que combinaba muy bien con su cabellera.

**----Haruka: nos vamos señorita **se detuvo sus brazos se entrelazaron como si fueran pareja. 

**Ya en la limosina --Michiru: a donde viajaste? ---Haruka: me extrañaste ---Michiru: no, pero no deje de pensar en ti **

**---Haruka: a Alemania, quería hablar con papa, la próxima semana compito, tu me entiendes verdad **Haruka bajaba la ventanilla de la limosina

**---Michiru: el aroma del perfume es muy agradable, tu novia de te fue a despedir? ---Haruka: estas celosa,--no, ---Michiru: solo que alguien como tu debe de tener novia. ---Haruka: te equivocas, estoy solterito y sin compromiso, ---Michiru yo se de alguien que le gustaría alegrar, compartir sus días y defenderte de las chicas acosadoras….quieres conocerla,--**

Haruka voltea a verla, sonreía tan lindo, no quería romper ese momento mágico pero se escucho una voz **---chofer: ya llegamos señorita **

Haruka baja de la limosina y entra a la casa.


	5. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Llegaron las competencias todas fueron a despedir a Haruka al aeropuerto.

**---Amy: Haruka, ten cuidado, me traes un recuerdo? ---Serena: no te arriesgues si no es necesario. ---Mina: los pilotos trataran de sacarte de la carrera novato ---Michiru:** le extiende la mano, en ella deposita un hermoso crucifijo color dorado; **el te cuidara de todos los peligros, solo diviértete si ---Setsuna: bueno chicas tenemos que abordar el avión o si no nos dejan. ---Haruka:** (mira a las chicas y luego deposita su mirada en Michiru) **les prometo regresar a salvo y la clasificaron. **

Haruka se despide de ellas pero al llegar con Michiru no sabe como reaccionar así que solo se despiden de mano. Además le costaba aceptar que Setsuna tenía razón, estaba sintiendo algo por Michiru y no lograba descifrar amistad o amor. Abordaron el avión, el equipo estaba feliz ya que Haruka prometía mucho para ser novato.

Las chicas caminaron rumbo a la salida Michiru pensaba que cada vez que estaba con la rubia se sentía diferente, le preocupaba a alguien, se sentía tan bien con su compañía que podían pasar horas hablando, pero ahora que la rubia estaba tan ocupada y no la veía tan seguido estaba notando lo especial que se había convertido para ella.

Pasaron dos días y no había noticias del rubio, se encontraba en la piscina de la escuela cuando es sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz:

**---es raro verte sin tu guardaespaldas Michiru --- Michiru: Adriel que haces aquí ---Adriel: mejor dicho que haces tu aquí la practica de natación termino hace una hora y nos toca a los de water polo. ---Michiru: discúlpame, perdí la noción del tiempo. ---Adriel: mira nada más como te trae el alemancito, ---Michiru: Haruka no es mi novio. ---Adriel: entonces no tiene por que enojarse si tal ves tu y yo algún día podamos llegar mas lejos que simples amigos no lo crees. ---Michiru: podemos conocernos y tal ves (**si salgo con la tal vez logre sacar a Haruka de mi mente). **--- Adriel: vamos al cine y después a cenar, que te parece - --Michiru: esta bien** (mientras Adriel le ayudaba a salir de la piscina, ya fuera de ella se dirijo a los vestidores).

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el salón cuando vieron entrar a Haruka, traía una bandita en la ceja izquierda y a Setsuna mal humorada. 

**---Michiru: que fue lo que paso, por que regresaron tan rápido, como te fue clasificaste. ---Haruka: la verdad no participe en la segunda carrera, y todo por ese imbesil. ---Setsuna: cálmate la verdad fue lo mejor, ya veras que el fin de semana clasificas y te llevas el trofeo . ---Michiru: pero que fue lo que sucedió** (se dirige a Haruka para tomar entre sus manos la cara del rubio, ambos se sonrojan, Haruka solo hace una mueca ) **---Setsuna: se suspendió la segunda ronda eliminatoria, en las practicas un carro choco contra otros tres y destruyo uno de los pits pero creen que en una semana este todo arreglado ---Haruka: idiota, si hubiera traído el casco puesto no me hubiera pasado esto. **

Salen al receso y ya en la cafetería las chicas le pregunta como les fue pero dicen lo mismo; un chico muy apuesto, eran del mismo alto el y Haruka, sus ojos eran café claro, su pelo negro, su tez blanca, se va acercando poco a poco hacia la mesa cuando

**---Adriel: ola todos, Michiru podríamos hablar,(** Michiru se sonroja), serena, mina y Amy le echan carrilla, Setsuna voltea a ver Haruka apretó el lápiz que tenia en su mano muy fuerte quebrándolo, decidió romper la escena).

**---Setsuna: Haruka debemos irnos tenemos que pedir los apuntes de las materias que faltan.** Haruka no responde nada, se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida, Setsuna la alcanza, Michiru se queda intrigada por la actuación del rubio, se preguntaba a si misma que le había hecho comportarse así. Serena, mina y Amy solo se veían unas a otras sin comprender nada.

**---Michiru: te párese si vamos el viernes después de clases ---Adriel: si, te espero aquí en la cafetería a las tres de la tarde, que te parece. ---Michiru: esta bien. **

Adriel se despide de ella de una forma muy cariñosa haciendo que Michiru se pusiera muy nerviosa. A lo lejos eran observados por Haruka que trataba de no perder detalle de los movimientos de ambos. Setsuna que se encontraba con ella

**--- Setsuna: dices que no te gusta y te pones celoso. --- Haruka: no lo estoy ---Lita: acéptalo Haruka para ti es mas que una amiga ---Haruka : el dúo dinamita llego a sermonear, por que no van a molestar a otra gente, no saben que mejor me voy yo, nos vemos luego. ---lita: Haruka las clases no terminan todavía, te pondrán falta los maestros. Haruka solo levanta su brazo y dice adiós. **

Haruka llego mas temprano que de costumbre es encontraba recargado en el portón de la escuela cuando la vio bajarse de la limosina,

**--- Haruka: por dios es, no debes de pensar en eso, --- Michiru: te caíste de la cama Tenou, esperas a alguien --- Haruka: si a ti, quería hablar contigo, ---Michiru: para que soy buena ---Haruka: la verdad quería preguntarte si vas a salir con Adriel. ---Michiru: si me invito al cine y luego a cenar ---Haruka: ten cuidado Michiru, pero si te llega a lastimar no dudes en decírmelo, eres muy importante para mi. **

Se acerca mucho a Michiru, quedan frente a frente, toma con sus manos la cara de su sirena, trata de depositar un beso en la frente pero al contemplar su mirada, su rostro no se resiste y deposita un calido beso en los labios de su sirena, ella corresponde el beso, pero su sirena se separa se miran fijamente a los ojos, pero Michiru le suelta tremenda bofetada a Haruka dejándole marcada la mano en la mejilla

**---Michiru: no vuelvas a robarme un beso** Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a besarle apasionadamente, se separaron y le detuvo la mano en el aire a Michiru

**---Haruka: lo siento, pero ya puedes probar otros labios **

En las clases Haruka trataba de esquivarlas, en receso se sentaba con las otras chicas y cuando llegábamos ella se iba seguida por lita.

**Hola Michiru, Setsuna dijeron todas en coro. **

—**Setsuna: veo que Haruka ya las invito a la carrera?.—si nos dio boletos para estar en primera fila, y ustedes? —Setsuna: yo en los pits --- Michiru:--- yo….. No me ha invitado. ---Lita: que paso, ---Michiru: algo sin importancia ** **---Amy: Haruka no evade a nadie por algo sin importancia.**

Pero el comentario de Amy quedo en el aire ya que Setsuna cambio de rumbo la conversación. Se llego el día de la carrera y Setsuna se sorprendió verla ahí en los pits

**---Setsuna: Michiru que haces aquí? Y con Darién Chiva el doctor mas joven en Japón; que guardado te lo tenias Michiru, primero Adriel y luego Darién los dos son muy guapos; pasa el secreto.**

— **Michiru: QQQuuueee dices, el es mi hermano, bueno mi medio hermano y me a invitado a la carrera –-Setsuna: ya veo por eso los apellidos son diferentes, ahora que se que no es tu novio preséntamelo tal ves llegaremos a emparentar. ---Michiru: espero que Haruka no piense lo mismo que tu, —Setsuna: te importa lo que piense. —Michiru: no lo se exactamente.**

Setsuna le dio una palmada en el hombro y corrió hasta el _pits _de la escudería de Haruka. Michiru levantó la vista y vio, entre la gente, la negra cabeza del muchacho, hablando con Haruka, Debía reconocer que se veía guapísimo e imponente con el traje de carreras y al mismo tiempo venia a su mente cuando el rubio le robo los besos ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

Entre la multitud Haruka logro ver a Michiru, y se dirigía hacia ella cuando Darién apareció y se la llevo hacia las gradas, dejando a Haruka muy asombrado.—llego al carro—Setsuna vio la cara de Haruka; Tenía la vista fija en el asfalto, el ceño fruncido y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre la frente respiró hondo y se puso el casco.--. La concentración y la seguridad en sí misma eran sus máximas virtudes desde la equitación además de los reflejos, ese sentimiento de libertad que la inundaba cuando estaba en la pista. Haruka se arriesgaba terriblemente en la carrera, para ella pisar el acelerador era ganarle la partida a la muerte otra ves.

Darién escuchaba los comentarios de la gente. Haruka Tenou había ganado en Alemania, dijo un Sr. de un lado de el, y otro le contesto ahora ese estúpido engreído no se encuentra en Alemania sino en Japón. Haruka sabría hoy con quién se las estaba midiendo. Echó la visera del casco hacia delante y cogió el volante con firmeza, listo para el calentamiento.

La luz verde fue la señal. Los coches salieron disparados hacia la primera curva. Haruka, como en los entrenamientos tomó la iniciativa, corriendo a la velocidad del viento. Steve se coló detrás, controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Sabía que si realizaba una buena salida, tendría posibilidades de sobrepasar a Haruka en alguna recta.

Michiru que estaba con el corazón en la mano. Le costaba horrores mantener los ojos abiertos y confiar en Haruka. Vio que el coche rojo de Haruka, el 327, iba primero. Un ligero calor se depositaba en su pecho cuando la veía pasar cada vuelta seguridad con la que la joven se enfrentaba a cada curva. Y pensar que nadie sabía que en realidad era una chica... Dirigió la mirada más atrás y pudo ver a las chicas, levanto su mano para saludarlas.

Haruka y Steve se habían separado de los demás coches en las primeras vueltas. Steve decidió jugarse el todo por el todo en la vuelta veinte tenia que entrar a los pits a cambio de llantas y recarga de gasolina pero no lo hizo para tener mas ventaja y atacar a Haruka en la recta. La última curva antes de la línea de meta era ideal pues le daría tiempo suficiente para sacarle un coche de ventaja a su competidor, cruzar la meta y bañarse en la gloria. Faltaban tres vueltas, Haruka no separaba los ojos del espejo retrovisor. Se preguntaba cuándo iba a intentar rebasarlo. La carrera estaba llegando a su fin. Este año no tenía a nadie con quien celebrar la victoria, su papa y Hotaru se encontraba en Alemania y su mama en el camposanto. Era la última vuelta y Steve notó que el coche de Haruka se separaba del suyo rápidamente.—

Se escucho un tronido estremecedor, varios rechinidos, el humo no se izó esperar, se vio movilizarse a los bomberos y ambulancias, habían chocado seis carros, a Steve se le poncharon las llantas, solo quedo en susto, los pilotos solo sufrieron golpes leves.

Haruka se había hachado le campeonato y la calificación a la bolsa. Los pilotos subieron al podium a recibir sus respectivos premios, Haruka vio a Michiru dirigirse hacia donde ellos, Darién felicitaba a Haruka y le pedía su autógrafo a lo lejos una chica corría hacia Haruka con una alegría

—**Haruka: felicidades tiene una novia muy linda –--Darién: perdón ella no es . Haruka se había dado la vuelta**, dejando a Darién con la palabra en la boca, **---chica: joven deténgalo necesito hablar. ---Darién: Tenou lo busca una señorita, pero no le escucho. ---Chica: grito a todo pulmón Ian Tenou**

Haruka se paro en seco quien podía llamarle así, las únicas personas que conocían su segundo nombre estaban en las gradas, al voltearse una chica se detiene frente a el y se lanza a abrazarle 

**---Haruka: Mía que haces aquí ---Mía: tu papa me dijo que competirías, hubiera visto toda la carrera, pero fui a Osaka, me informaron de lo sucedido y aquí estoy. **

Haruka no dejaba de sonreír y abrazar a Mía, pero tampoco dejaba de ver la expresión que se había formado su sirena, caminaron hacia ella pero en ese momento la prensa lo acaparo, y Michiru ya no pudo felicitarle y explicarle

En la casa Setsuna la veía triste

—**Setsuna: que tienes Haruka? ---Haruka: nada solo creí que tal vez —Setsuna: lo dices por Michiru, verdad, --si—Creo que deberías hablar con ella**, Mía se encontraba con ellas en la sala esperando a Amy y las demás chicas para presentarlas e ir a festejar por ahí.

**---Mía: quien es Michiru ---Setsuna: es alguien que le quita el sueño a Haruka, le interesa mas de lo que piensa . ---Mía: por dios santo don Juan regreso, esto si que es una sorpresa Tenou enamorado espera a que Terry lo sepa ---Haruka: Terry va a venir Mía ---Mía: no se lo diré cuando llame. ---Amy: ya estamos aquí** entran a la sala **---Amy : Mía que gusto verte que haces aquí ---Mía: vine a apoyar al príncipe en la carrera ****---Serena: al príncipe? ---Lita: ya pensaron a donde vamos ir a festejar? ---Mina: por que no vamos al nuevo antro que se abrió la semana pasada cerca de la torre de Tokio ---Haruka: es mejor que nos lleve Hiroshi, **

En el antro Haruka pido una mesa algo escondida, casi todas se fueron a bailar, Haruka y Mía se encontraban platicando

**---Mía: Tenou que es lo que te pasa? ---Haruka: nada es solo que me deje dominar por mis impulsos, cada día es una angustia ver a Adriel cerca de ella o que algún chico que se acerca a ella, como les sonríe, esa manera coqueta, no se pero estoy perdiendo mi tranquilidad mía ** **—mía : calma Tenou, el corazón de hierro se enamoro de verdad ---Haruka: si, lo reconozco me gusta, con tigo si puedo sincerarme creo que la quiero, pero viste que fue con un chico y la tomaba de la mano, le decía cosas al oído** . Setsuna escuchaba la platica le pone la mano en el hombro

**---Setsuna: no le has preguntado que siente por ti o si tiene hermanos, no notaste el parecido que tienen ella y Darién, --- Haruka: no por que? – son hermanos Haruka. --- Mía: tengo un plan para saber si ella siente algo por ti,**

**---Mía: a partir de este momento vuelves a ser el donjuán que eras en Alemania y yo seré la novia celosa ---Haruka: que tu y yo, no me niego mas siendo tu, me sentiría raro no quiero lastimarte. **

**---Mía: todo es parte del show y veras como ella reacciona celosamente. Solo me quedare una semana así que aprovéchala**


	6. Chapter 7

Hola gracias los cometarios y por el tiempo que invierten en leerla, espero les guste los siguientes capitulos

**CAPITULO 7**

De regreso a clases la victoria me hizo muy popular en la escuela así se me hizo mas fácil coquetear con toda la chica que se me pusiera en frente, Michiru salio con Adriel, cenaron juntos, y han estado saliendo, porque lo se si no le hablo lo escuche cuando se lo contaba a Setsuna con lujo de detalles, sentía hervir mi sangre; sabia que si lo veía en ese momento le partiría la cara, pero por que si no me hizo nada.

Michiru me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que me veía con las chicas ya que me hacia acompañar de dos una de cada lado, era bonito ver su cara fruncida por mi actuación, en la salida trata de buscarme pero se detiene al verme con Mía agarrado de la mano**. **

**--- Haruka: me dijeron las chicas que me buscabas ---Michiru: no me vas a presentar ---Haruka: perdón ella es Mía Gran Chéster se podría decir casi mi novia. ---Michiru: tu **novia (se saco de onda , su cara cambio de la hipocresía a la decepción, su mirada perdió el brillo**) que guardadito te lo tenias, bueno mejor los dejo deben tener mucho de que hablar. **

Mía consiguió asistir a la preparatoria, ya que en Alemania pertenece al comité de intercambio estudiantil; hablo con el director para que le permitiera conocer las instalaciones en su estadía en Japón; y así poder hacer un reporte; presentarlo con sus compañeros y tratar de incluir este colegio en para el intercambio estudiantil.

En el receso Haruka se encontraba en la cafetería con lita, ella se convirtió en su sombra, Michiru y las demás chicas se encontraban a tres mesas, al sentarse en la mesa sintió unas manos tapándole los ojos:

**---Haruka: si me guío por el impulso diría que es serena o mina, pero el perfume es inconfundible Mía, que haces aquí. ---Mía: que forma de saludar, una que se toma la amabilidad de pasar un momento contigo, creo que vuelo después cuando se te quite el mal genio. ---Haruka: espera **(le detiene tomándole la mano y llevándola hacia si, al ver que Michiru los observaba sin quitarles la vista de encima

Haruka decidió besar a Mía, aunque el beso fue fugas y frío, vio que la mirada de Michiru se llena de tristeza) **---lita: no pueden ser mas respetuosos digo no; y que haces aquí Mía? ---Haruka: esta haciendo un reporte para incluir este colegio en el intercambio estudiantil en Alemania **

**---Lita: que padre, entonces quiere decir que asistirás a clases ---Mía: solo entrare a varias para conocer todas las instalaciones ---Haruka: con todo gusto te muestro la pista de atletismo, y otras aulas **

**---Mía: Haruka dicen que es muy bonita.(se escucha una vos detrás de ellas) ---Amy: yo te puedo mostrar el gimnasio y la piscina) **

Haruka y Mía caminaron hacia la pista, Michiru salio de la cafetería cuando es sorprendida por Adriel que le llevaba una rosa y una caja de chocolates. Michiru la verla le viene a la mente la flor que Haruka le envío para disculparse, sus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos.

**---Adriel: Michiru espero te gusten los chocolates, me acompañarías a la clausura en el teatro de la ciudad de la feria de la tecnología ---Michiru: cuando seria ---Adriel: seria el miércoles en la noche, pasaría por ti a las ocho de la noche que te parece. ---Michiru: no lo se, me siento algo indispuesta ---Adriel: por favor es que papa no quiere que vaya solo, invite a una prima pero no puede ir, que me dices. ---Michiru: esta bien pero no es una cita, me debes un favor OK. -– Adriel: OK.**

Llego el miércoles por la noche Mía y Haruka llegaban a aun evento, ella traía un vestido plateado de tirantes, terminaba en V y el llevaba un smoking, hacían muy bonita pareja, adentro se encontraba Michiru con Adriel recibiendo a todos los invitados ya que su papa era uno de los patrocinadores.

En la mesa reservada se encontraban Haruka y Mía junto a lo demás invitados, cuando se escucha las voces de Adriel y Michiru.

**---Adriel: espero que la conferencia le sea de gran utilidad y se queden a la clausura **(se sorprende porque nunca espero encontrar al alemancito en ese lugar) **que haces aquí Tenou? ---Haruka: vengo en represtación de la escudería por el motor hibrido que se esta usando en los nuevos carros, además estoy representando a mi padre en este momento. ---Michiru: los están atendiendo bien ---Mía: si muchas gracias, Michiru. ---Haruka: perdón no los he presentado Adriel Yonzui ella es Mía gran chéster mi novia.**

Michiru sintió miles de dagas atravesar su pecho, que era esa sensación, por que le pasaba eso a ella. Adriel la vio ponerse pálida así que la llevo a otro lugar, ya asolas

**--- Adriel: te gusta Haruka verdad ---Michiru: no, es solo cansancio últimamente no he descansado bien es todo **

En la mesa Haruka platicaba con Mía

**---Mía: creo que ella te quiere Haruka habla con ella ---Haruka: como lo sabes si ni siquiera cruzaste palabra con ella. ---Mía: sexto sentido, Haruka su mirada lo dice todo así como la tuya, te he visto con otras chicas pero cuando la ves el príncipe vuelve a vivir no pierdas tiempo habla con ella. **

Salimos del evento, no me despedí de nadie lleve a Mía a su hotel.

En el teatro. Michiru buscaba a Haruka con la vista, se veia inquieta, viraba para todas partes,

**---Adriel: te pasa algo --- Michiru: no nada ---Adriel: el alemancito se fue hace media ora, es eso lo que te interesa verdad. Michiru responde bajando la mirada y tomando en sus manos el vaso de refresco que tenia frente a ella.**

Al día siguiente fui a despedir a Mía al aeropuerto, no se quedo toda la semana como lo dijo, pero estoy contento de que haya venido a visitarme; antes de irse dijo** ---Mía: Ian Tenou la próxima vez que venga será tu cumpleaños y quiero verte con ella. **

Haruka llego ala casa de Michiru. Toco la puerta y salio una sirvienta: -si-** ---Haruka: disculpe se encuentra la sita. Michiru, quisiera decirle que Haruka Tenou la busca. —Espere un momento—**

Después de diez minutos regreso para abrirle la puerta y hacerle pasar a un estudio, observaba las fotografías que había sobre las paredes. Sintió la presencia de alguien que le observaba

—**Haruka: siempre has sido muy linda desde niña. —Michiru: gracias Haruka, pero a que debo el honor de tu visita. —Haruka: solo quiero saber si ya no somos amigos. **

Se escucha una voz

**---**** no sabía que conocías al novato Tenou Michiru ---Haruka: creo que interrumpí algo mejor hablamos otro día ---Darién: Michiru por que tratas tan mal a Tenou., **Michiru se sonroja y Darién lo nota **---Darién: ya entendí, Tenou quédate un rato mas yo ya me voy solo vine ha darle una vuelta a mi hermana, mama me encargo que estuviera al pendiente de ella. ---Michiru: Haruka Darién es mi hermano, ---Darién te veo después y fue un placer saludarte.**

Haruka se acerco lentamente para tomar entre sus manos la mano de Michiru, sus cuerpos se encontraban frente uno del otro, la mirada de Haruka era conmovedora, tierna, sincera.

Su sirena se veía bellísima, sus ojos como el océano profundos y deslumbrantes, ver sus labios tan cerca de ella, me impulsaban probar la miel de ellos otra vez, era una dura batalla, desde que partió, todo cambio, tenia miedo de querer, de amar, de demostrar que en realidad no era lo que aparentaba, que también necesitaba de ese combustible que hace que todo el mundo camine llamado amor, pero es sacada de su trance cuando Michiru le hace una pregunta ** ---Michiru: cuando regresa tu novia. ---Haruka: ya no es mi novia, no funciono, no funcionara además dicen que amor de lejos es de pensarle no lo crees ---Michiru: lo siento, espero pronto encuentres a esa persona especial que buscas ---Haruka: y tu como vas con Adriel ---Michiru: bien todo con calma ---Haruka: y si ya encontré a esa persona especial ---Michiru: ya le dijiste que te gusta ---Haruka: no pero, pero lo puedo hacer en este momento últimamente me he sentido muy atraído a ti, cuando te vi con Darién en el circuito sentí celos, creí que si salía con Mía u otras se me pasaría pero no, me hierve la sangre verte con el con Adriel y cualquiera que se te acerque, perdona tengo que irme, te veo en la escuela. **

Haruka salio de la casa deprisa, no podía digerir lo que había hecho camino hacia la playa, buscando que le tranquilizara ver el atardecer caer en la playa. De repente un miedo la inundo, como reaccionaría ella si supiera la verdad, dijo en voz alta.

**--- Tienes que decírselo ella tiene derecho a tomar su decisión, dijo Setsuna que llegaba a su lado junto con Amy y lita. —creo que Setsuna tiene razón Haruka además ya no te estarás con la duda, --Haruka: lita, Amy, Setsuna que hacen aquí --Lita: fuimos con las chicas a la plaza comercial y como vivo cerca de ustedes preferimos caminar, ---que hermoso es el atardecer—**se escucho decir a alguien detrás de ellas**,---todas: Michiru ---Michiru: ola chicas, me podrían dejar a solas con Haruka? —si claro ya nos vamos—**se despidieron de Haruka y Setsuna logro decirle en susurro es tu oportunidad. ** —Haruka: Michiru, yo, bueno es que tengo que decirte algo que talvez cambie tu forma de ser y pensar hacia mi, ---Michiru: Haruka **

**---Haruka: déjame hablar ahora que me he armado de valor, yo ..yo no soy un chico soy una chica, una mujer, pero a pesar de ser lo que soy me gustas mucho, me flechaste desde la primera ves que nos vimos, me enamore de ti, no quise aceptarlo, trate de dominar a mi corazón, pero perdí ante el despiadadamente, creí poder defenderme pero me muero por besarte, tenerte entre mis brazos, darte todo lo que soy, despertar contigo a mi lado en las mañanas, ser uno tu y yo, dime como puedo calmar esta agonía cuando te veo con alguien, te juro que trate de no pensar en ti, pero después de que te bese no salían esas imágenes de mi cabeza, tu forma de ser tierna y delicada, esa cabellera aguamarina, y esos ojos azules que me dan la tranquilidad, la seguridad que me das cuando estoy a tu lado es inexplicable, necesitaba decírtelo y si no quieres volver hablarme lo entiendo, pediré mi cambio de escuela y fingiré que nada te he dicho, que no te conozco aunque para mi sea estar muerto en vida, ya que esta enfermedad matara lo poco que queda de mi corazón y no tendré la medicina para curarme, para que sigua funcionando. **

—**Michiru: terminaste — si –- ---Michiru: ahora me toca hablar a mi, gracias por la confianza pero ya lo sabia dese aquella ves que te vi en la playa con nala , **** te agradezco seas sincera con migo. ---Haruka: como que ya lo sabias —Michiru: olvidas que soy pintora y sigo estudiando para perfeccionarme **

—**Haruka: entonces que pasara con nosotros? —Michiru: no defraudare la amistad de nosotros, pero respecto a lo otro no quiero darte falsas esperanzas, estoy saliendo con Adriel y no quiero lastimarlo, será mejor dejarlo al tiempo no crees y sonrió. **

Haruka sintió como su nuevo mundo se derrumbaba, quería salir corriendo de allí pero, no podía hacerlo otras ves, tenia que enfrentarlo.

Michiru vio la reacción de la rubia quiso decirle la confusión que ella le causaba pero Haruka le pido que le dejara sola, se limito a ver como Michiru accedía a su petición y se alejaba.

han pasado dos meses desde que hable con ella, en la prepa nos hablamos pero no como antes, las chicas me invitaron a la posada que tendrán para navidad ya que viajare a Alemania a pasarla con mi familia y por eso acepte ir. Setsuna hablaba con Michiru y las chicas

**---serena: donde pasaran la navidad y año nuevo chicas? --- Amy: aquí con Setsuna y mi tío ---Mina: y Haruka no la pasara con ustedes ---Setsuna: no los pasara aquí, viajara a Alemania con su papa, ---lita: yo iré a esquiar con mi familia ---Michiru: yo la pasare aquí, mis padres no pueden venir a pasarla con migo y el año nuevo no lo se. ---Serena: entonces que les parece si hacemos una posada y así despedimos a Haruka. **

Terminaron las clases y las chicas tenían todo preparado, la fiesta se llevaría acabo el sábado ya que Haruka partía el domingo.

Llego el día de la fiesta, fueron llegando poco a poco, Haruka llego con Setsuna, lita, serena y Amy entraron juntas, luego rey y por ultimo Michiru que llevo a Darién el cual no dejaba de observar a Setsuna y a Serena

— **Amy: Haruka puedes traer el pastel?—no lo izo lita –-Amy: si y no, bueno se le callo al bajar del taxi, serena le empujo sin querer, puedes ir a traer uno al tienda —Haruka: sabia que serena tenia algo que ver, esta bien, **se escucho una vos detrás de el** ---te acompaño era Michiru, **

Subieron al carro era un Porsche deportivo color verde, ya en la carretera no sabia como cruzar palabra con ella y para romper el silencio decidí encender la radio, la mayor parte de las estaciones estaban enlazadas cubriendo la nota de un huracán y la deje donde encontré música, pero la canción describía todo lo que sentía en ese momento:

---enamorase así --es un pecado -- moneda con valor -- de un Solo lado

--enamorarse así --dulce inconciencia --cuando sus ojos vi --finalmente entendí --su indiferencia --la noche entiende mi dolo**r **-- la luna llora junto a mi --el día se burla de este amor -- el sol se ríe de mi --enamorarse así --tiene su precio --caro lo has de pagar --corazón necio --entiende corazón --que aunque le llores --he comprendido al fin --que aquí en nuestro jardín --no hay de esas flores --la noche entiende mi dolor -- la luna llora junto a mi --el día se burla de este amor

Michiru apago la radio, tal vez se sintió mal, ya que describía mis sentimientos hacia ella y la decisión que tomo; de pronto veo que sus labios se mueven para pronunciar algo con tristeza

—**Michiru: te vas y regresas hasta enero ---Haruka: voy con mi familia, pero de que regrese no lo se aun; tal ves me quede allá llegamos . **

Haruka estaciono el auto, ayudo a bajar a Michiru, entraron a la pastelería, observaban los tipos de pasteles y para la cantidad de personas que eran.

**---Haruka: que tipo de pastel, mmm....., yo creo que el de tres leches, no mejor la canasta de fresas, o el de piña colada, cual crees que deberíamos llevar**.-voltea ver a Michiru la cual esta riendo**. Michiru de que te ríes **

—**Michiru: di ti, si vieras tu cara al ver los pasteles, pareces un niña chiquita que se quiere comer todo; lleva este. —Haruka: señorita me pone este para llevar—si joven en la caja le cobran—si gracias- **subieron al carro. Ambas sentían que tenían que hablar calmadamente pero no querían hacerlo en aquel trayecto, quería disfrutar de su compañía. Llegaron a la casa de mina y entraron.


	7. Chapter 8

**Capitulo8**

Ya llegaron dijeron las chicas, lita abrió la puerta, las miraban raro

—**mina: esta todo bien ya que vio la mirada de Michiru cabizbaja —Haruka: si **

Darién se había mantenido callado ya que a Michiru se le olvido presentarlo, si no fuera por Setsuna que le sacaba platica, cuando la ve llegar, lanza una mirada fulmínate a su hermana 

**---Michiru: perdóname Darién por no presentarte, chicas les quiero presentar a mi hermano mayor Darién Chiva Kaiou. ---ola soy lita Kino ---gusto en conocerte Amy Mizuno --- hola Doc. Soy Mina Aino ---Setsuna: a mi ya me conoces ---soy Rey Hino ---es un placer soy Serena Tsukino ---Darién: eres la hija del reportero el Sr. tsukino ---serena: conoces a mi papa ---Darién: si, me entrevisto hace un par de meses, ya recuerdo por eso te me hacías conocida me mostró una foto tuya, esta muy orgulloso por que pasaste a la preparatoria**. Serena se sonroja por la actuación de su padre. ** ---Haruka: vaya, vaya creo que te estas haciendo mas famosa que yo, **ante el comentario de Haruka todas rieron.

Pasaron al comedor Michiru miraba a Haruka y cuando ella volteaba la desviaba a otro lado, Darién observaba muy atento la actitud de su hermana para con el rubio, sabia perfectamente que el era el causante de la tristeza de ella, pero no quería dar paso en falso así que prefirió preguntarle a Setsuna, ya que su hermana le comento que eran primos.

**---Darién: Setsuna disculpa, son imaginaciones mías o hay algo entre mi hermana y tu prima **Setsuna se quedo perpleja al escuchar a Darién, pero lo digirió rápido y pudo contestar con una pregunta. ** ---Setsuna: tendrías tu algo en contra de ellas si se quisieran ---Darién: si ella cree que es su felicidad, solo puedo apoyarla, pero mi padrastro no se como reaccione. ---Setsuna: creo que no debemos adelantarnos, se gustan, sienten algo la una como por la otra pero, no se que es lo que pase. **La fiesta término todas se despedían unas de otras, se deseaban feliz navidad y año nuevo.

En Alemania un señor con una niña estaban en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada,

**---Hotaru: papa ahí viene Haruka**, Hotaru corrió hacia ella, Haruka la recibió con los brazos abiertos ** ---Haruka: as crecido mucho, unos 50cm, **se llevo la mano a su mentón Un poco mas y me alcanzas,** ¿como han estado? —papa: bien hija, felicidades —Hotaru: es cierto Haruka lo estuvimos viendo desde aquí, fue impactante, ---Haruka: que le pediste a papa Noel, --- Hotaru: le pedí el trofeo de mi hermana y que estuviera aquí en navidad —Haruka: bueno creo debiste haber pedido otro deseo, como este, Haruka saca de su maleta un regalo y se lo da. ---papa: Vamos a casa.**

En el auto guardando las maletas se encontraba Sacuragui**–- Haruka: Sacuragui como has estado hermano y se dan un abrazo ---Sacuragui: se le ve mejor semblante que la ultima vez que lo vi. —Haruka: la esperanza Sacuragui **

Ya en casa

**---Papa: así que mi peque esta enamorado, se puede saber quien es la afortunada. —Haruka: por que lo dices papa, ---Papa: me contó un pajarito que alguien empezaba a ocupar tu corazón, o me vas a decir que la niña prodigio de Japón no te quita el sueño .—Haruka: se llama Michiru, Michiru Kaiou, ---papa : ella sabe que tu eres, bueno que.—Haruka: si papa, ---papa: y cual fue su reacción --- Haruka: no quiso darme falsas esperanzas pero antes de venirme, la note algo inquieta por mi partida. ---Papa: bueno eso significa que esta confundida Haruka ---Sacuragui: eso se llama esperanza hermano.**

**---papa: Hotaru no debes estar oyendo pláticas de mayores. Todos rieron ---papa: no dudes en hablar con migo para el día que tenga que ir hablar con sus padres.---Haruka: papa no crees que te estas adelantando mucho. ---Papa: te conozco, se lo tenaz y perseverante que eres en eso te pareces a ella. ---Sacuragui: Sr. Tenou la cena esta servida pueden pasar al comedor**

**.---Papa: gracias**, abraza a Hotaru con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho a Haruka y caminan hacia el comedor.

Hoy es noche buena que estará haciendo, le llamare no mejor no, abría y cerraba su celular hasta que escucho una risita que venia de la puerta 

**---Hotaru: por que no le llamas, así sabrás que esta haciendo no lo crees ---Haruka: cuanto tiempo tienes ahí parada ---Hotaru: poco vine a decirte que la mesa ya esta puesta, solo faltas tu para que sirvan la cena.---Haruka: en un momento bajo. **

Tome el teléfono y marque a su celular pero no contestaron y marque a su casa

**---bueno ---Haruka: disculpe, me puede comunicar con Michiru ---persona: ella no se encuentra salio un momento ---Haruka: le podría decir que le llamo Haruka Tenou para desearle feliz navidad --- persona: con gusto joven. **Salio del cuarto y camino rumbo al comedor.

En un restaurante muy lujoso se encontraba una pareja cenando a la luz de la vela, música clásica de fondo.

**---Adriel: te gusta el lugar ---Michiru: es hermoso Adriel ---Adriel: la ocasión lo apetece. (Michiru presentía algo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo), bueno creo que primero cenamos y platicamos después Michiru asintió con la cabeza. **

Terminaron de cenar y Adriel pido una copa de tequila, Michiru le miro asombrada ya que nunca le había visto pedir alguna bebida alcohólica.

**---Adriel: Michiru hemos estando saliendo un par de meses, han sido los mas bonitos de mi vida pero desde aquel día que hablaste con Tenou cambiaste. ---Michiru: no he cambiado sigo siendo la misma ---Adriel: es lo que piensas, no te has dado cuenta que lo quieres, te aferras ami por que razón no lo se, pero el es tu felicidad, ahora que no esta, te noto ausente, distraída en lo que hacemos, pero escuchas el nombre de el y tu mirada se pierde un mas. ---Michiru: yo no se que decir, ---Adriel: solo acepta lo que sientes, se feliz ---Michiru: y si no funciona ---Adriel: tienes el consuelo que lo intentaste no lo crees ---Michiru: gracias Adriel, eres un buen amigo ---Adriel: te quiero, pero si yo no soy tu felicidad no voy a estorbarte ese es el verdadero amor. **

Salieron del restaurante, Adriel llevo a Michiru a su casa, bajo del carro para ayudarle a bajar**, ---Michiru: Adriel gracias, y le deposito un beso en su mejilla **Michiru entro a su casa, abrió la puerta, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a sus papas en la sala y a Darién parado aun lado de la chimenea

**---Michiru: mama, papa cuando llegaron ---Papa: llegamos hace un par de oras, se cancelo el evento de ultimo momento y decidimos venir para acá. —mama: hija te hablo un joven, me pidió que te dijera que hablo para desearte una feliz navidad se llamaba truka Tanou ---Darién: era Haruka Tenou mama ---mama: si ese es el nombre. **

El papa de Michiru suelta una carcajada al ver a su pequeña sonrojarse a más no poder, Darién y su mama hacían lo mismo**. ---Michiru: pasaran el año nuevo también aquí ---Papa: no hija tenemos que viajar España por la compañía nueva, tiene que estar lista para abrir sus puertas lo mas pronto posible, lo siento hija, ---Mama: puedes acompañarnos ---Darién: creo que mejor la pasamos aquí, no lo crees Michiru ---Michiru: no puedo ir mama acepte dar un concierto para un horfanatorio ese día, creí que no vendrían ---Papa: no te preocupes, compromisos son compromisos.**

En Alemania un joven tomaba asiento en el avión, regresaba a Japón, pasaría el año nuevo con su tío y primas, su papa y hermana lo entendieron ahora tenia familias en diferentes países.

Llego a Japón pero fue a un hotel no a la casa de su tío, la verdad quería estar solo en esos días. En la casa de los Takeda el teléfono timbraba pero Hiroshi estaba en la cochera así que el contesto** ---Si diga---Haruka: tío como están ---Tío: bien creí que llegarías hasta el cuatro de enero. ---Haruka: como sabe que estoy en Japón ---tío: tu papa hablo ---Haruka: ya veo, voy a estar en la casa, nos vemos ---Tío: te esperamos en la cena de fin de año, **pero Haruka ya había colgado.

Caminaba por las tiendas vio una oficina donde rentaban motos quería manejar una, si le pidiera la opinión a Setsuna o lita dirían estas loco, en este tiempo, el aire helado, la lluvia y nieve nomás a ti se te ocurre. La moto era hermosa azul como los ojos de su sirena, que estaría haciendo**, ---Vendedor: disculpe esta es la que va a rentar---si-- ---Vendedor: por cuantos días ---solo dos--- **

Llego al hotel mañana era el día último del año, tenía planes para dejar todo el dolor atrás** --- año nuevo vida nueva decía para si**, se recostó y quedo dormido.

En la mañana bajo desayunar, eran como las cinco de la tarde, decidí dar un paseo en la moto, conduje hacia la playa, el mar se veía inquieto, tenia un presentimiento pero de que, retome mi camino, pase por la casa de serena no me reconoció peleaba con su hermano menor, por la de rey ella barría el patio, me dirigía hacia la casa de Michiru cuando salí de la curva un auto rebasaba a un camión de carga que iba lento, no alcance a frenar solo salí volando por un el puente caí al lago, rompí la leve capa de hielo que cubría el lago, sentía que el agua eran pequeñas dagas que atravesaban my cuerpo, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en mi costado como pude logre salir a flote y nade hasta la orilla, tenia frío, mucho frío, saque mi celular para llamar a una ambulancia o a mi tío pero no servia rayos mire para todos lados pero los conductores se habían ido , no me ayudaron, pero estaba cerca de la casa de mi sirena y la de mis padres**, **

**---Haruka: diablos cuando necesita uno que pase alguien no pasa nadie. **

Al pararme volví a sentir dolor en el costado derecho, pero me levante y comencé a caminar, se me hacia eterno llegar a la casa pero llegue, con frío, mojado y dolor, me detuve al tocar el timbre, sentí miedo, me recargue en la pared tratando de calentarme, para colmo comenzó a llover, me di la vuelta par armarme de valor y tocar el timbre cuando un coche se estaciona a mis espaldas, bajan la ventanilla

**---Michiru: Haruka que te paso, **estas empapada ven, vamos a mi casa. Pero el rubio solo la miraba **---Michiru: me ayuda a subirle a la limosina --- si srita. **me subieron llegamos a su casa unas cuantos metros de la de mis padres, el chofer me subió cargado hasta una habitación. ** ---Michiru: nana trae una muda de ropa del cuarto de Darién, cobertores y llama al doctor. ---Sirvienta: señorita su temperatura es muy baja necesita calentarse ---Michiru: prende la chimenea y déjenme sola con el, ---nana: aquí esta la ropa ---gracias-- Michiru la empieza a desvestir ---Haruka: yo ---Michiru: esta bien no te preocupes.. **Haruka temblaba de frío, como pudo la cambio pero al pasarle la mano por las costillas el rubio dejo salir un quejido,** ---Michiru: creo que te lastimaste las costillas, **la llevo la recostó en la cama y la tapo muy bien, ** ---nana: niña Michiru el doctor no esta y su hermano no lo localizan en el hospital, ---Michiru: creo que ahí que llevarlo al hospital ---Haruka: al hospital no por favor, solo necesito calentarme, por favor ---Michiru: Haruka**,(la mirada de Haruka reflejaba miedo por primera vez la vio indefensa, se sorprendió, por que le tendría miedo a los hospitales )** nana localiza a mi hermano y dile que venga lo mas pronto posible. **Cerro la puerta se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Haruka, tomo su bata para dormir y entro al baño, regreso levanto las cobertores y se recostó aun lado de ella, la abrazo,** ---Haruka: que haces sirena ---Michiru: tienes principio de hipotermia y no quieres ir al hospital y esta es la mejor forma transferir calor de un cuerpo a otro. ---Haruka: sirena ---Michiru: que paso Tenou, te hacia en Alemania ---Haruka: vine a pasar el año nuevo con mi tío y primas pero….. ---Michiru: noto que Haruka se quedo dormida, **tomaba su temperatura cada hora.Darién llego a su casa entró a la alcoba y vio a Michiru con Haruka, solo se acerco a tomar la frente de la rubia y vio que su temperatura era normal, no corría peligro, mañana la examinaría, pero algo llamo su atención Michiru reía dormida, salio de la alcoba y fue a la suya.

Al día siguiente Michiru despertó antes que Haruka, se aferraba a la rubia, acariciaba su cabellera, delineaba su rostro con sus manos se sentía también tenerla en sus brazos aunque le hubiera gustado fuera en otra situación; comenzó a susurrar cerca del oído de la rubia

**.---Michiru: sabes he estado pensando mucho en ti, Adriel tiene razón, ayer me di cuenta de que te quiero, al verte así y que te pudo pasar peor, **(una pequeña lagrima rueda por su mejilla)** me gustaste desde que te conocí, pero no quería aceptarlo, pero estos últimos meses para mi han sido difíciles, viéndote coquetear con las chicas que se te acercan, luego Mía y ver como tu les sigues el juego, crearon una gran confusión en mi. **Sus labios dejaron de pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Haruka se había despertado y los callo besándolos, sus labios eran suaves y tiernos, se separaron**.**

**---Michiru: te quiero Haruka, no me vuelas a asustar así, mejor ---Haruka: yo también, no pude encontrar mejor doctor que tu, **al querer levantarse hace otra mueca de dolor y se lleva la mano a su costado.

**Darién: déjame examinarte tal ves tengas las costillas rotas ---Michiru: Darién es de mala educación no tocar antes de entrar ---Darién: perdón, creí que aquí necesitaban un doctor. **Me sentí rara ya que se daría cuenta ** ---Darién: no te preocupes tu secreto esta seguro con migo, cuñada, **Michiru puedes salir y ordenar el desayuno mientras yo examino a Haruka. Termino Darién de examinar a Haruka

**---Darién: necesito hacerte unas radiografías al parecer tienes quebrada una costilla pero te daré una pastilla para el dolor, y sobre la hipotermia tienes que hacerte un tag, un electrocardiograma ya que puede haber consecuencias posteriores. ---nana: el desayuno esta servido joven Darién ---Darién gracias nana y Michiru---nana: dijo que ella comería con el joven en la recamara ---Darién: bueno, pórtate bien Haruka **


	8. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

En la casa Setsuna la esperaba en el estudio.

—**Setsuna: como te fue—Haruka: bien solo fueron golpes leves, las radiografías mostraron que era un fisura en la costilla, oye no sabes donde puedo encontrar a Michiru. — Tío: es hora de irnos cuando entraba al estudio. **

En la recepción. Izo su aparición en el escenario al presentarla, estaba divina, como aquel día en la exposición, toco varias melodías con la orquesta y finalizo con un solo, la forma de interpretar te llenaba de ternura, transmitía es sentimiento de felicidad que se escondía en su corazón, también estaba invitada a quedarse al banquete.

Haruka caminaba hacia la habitación que le prepararon como camerino, le comentaron que ahí se encontraba, al llegar vio que la puerta se habría era ella salía de la habitación, había cambiado de vestuario era mas coqueto, tentador, la tomo por la cintura y le dijo:

**---Haruka: señorita me han dicho que no tiene acompañante esta noche .---Michiru: le han informado mal joven, mi príncipe no tarda en llegar y si lo ve junto a mi no se como reaccione ---Haruka: no tiene miedo que le secuestre por ****estar tan bella y deslumbrante esta noche" **susurró Haruka al oído de Michiru, la beso fugas mente y luego se dirigieron a la recepción. Michiru correspondió al beso y susurro:** no inicies algo que no puedes terminar.**

Entraron al salón las miradas rápidamente se depositaron en ellos fueron el centro de atención, A nadie le pasaba por alto la hermosa pareja que hacían la joven violinista Michiru Kaiou y su acompañante un atractivo muchacho. Se percataron de que se trataba del famoso novato corredor de la F1 Haruka Tenou.** ---Michiru: La gente nos observa con mucha curiosidad, **aferrándose con cautela al brazo de Haruka.  
La joven corredora, vestida con un traje negro que resaltaba sus rubios cabellos, sonrió, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la violinista.  
**"Deja que murmuren" **repuso Haruka, siempre dispuesta a provocar.  
Bailaron toda la noche, sólo se detuvieron para saludar a las celebridades y dirigentes políticos que se habían reunido en la fiesta. Salieron al balcón cuando Michiru dijo basta. Haruka la guió hasta el jardín, en el había una fuente muy bonita y la luna llena no dejaba de ponerle un toque mas romántico a la noche Una fresca brisa se levantó, acariciando el cabello de ambas, jugando con el vestido de seda de Michiru.

**---Michiru: mañana es el ultimo día de vacaciones a donde iremos ---Haruka: a donde tu quieras ---Michiru: me gustaría ir al parque de diversiones y después al zoológico ---Haruka: espero no te confundan con los cachorros ---Michiru: que chistoso –**noto que su sirena frotaba sus brazos,** ---Haruka: que tonto soy debes de tener frío, ---Michiru: no espera quiero estar un rato mas con tigo, abrázame, **se recargo en el, Haruka la cobijo con sus brazos** ---Michiru: por que eres así. ---Haruka: como ---Michiru: frívolo, vacío, pero tierno y sensible, a la vez ---Haruka: mi camino ha estado lleno de espinas y las heridas tardan en sanar y **…... se escucha que alguien les llamaba **---Setsuna: Michiru, Haruka, papa y yo ya nos vamos vienen con nosotros ---Haruka: en un momento estamos con ustedes. Haruka deja a Michiru en su casa. **Al entrar encuentra una nota de Darién:

--- Michiru me toca doblar guardia no llegare hasta mañana al medio día tu hermano

Al día siguiente Michiru recibe una llamada de una galería en Inglaterra,

**---Marian: Stia. Kaiou mi nombre es Marian Glinbet soy la encargada del Museo Central, en Inglaterra, la razón de mi llamada es hacerle una proposición de exponer sus pinturas, aquí que opina ---Michiru: Sita. Glinbet, cual es la fecha que tiene pensada para la exposición ---Marian: tenia pensado del tres del al quince de marzo que le parece, los gastos los absorberá la galería, es una oportunidad para que sea conocida en mas lugares piénselo, ---Michiru: lo tendré en mente, le resolverle mañana que le parece. **

Haruka llega toca la puerta pero su sirena caminaba hacia ella, le recibió con un beso y abrazo, la guió hasta el auto ayudo a subir** ---Haruka: la diversión comienza, Michiru asentía con la mirada, **

Llegaron al parque de diversiones

**---Haruka: me da dos brazaletes para todos los juegos, ---Vendedor: aquí están **Michiru extiende su brazo para que le ayude a ponérselo. Subimos a casi todos los juegos, yo quería entrar a la casa del terror pero ella no, lo decidimos con un piedra papel o tijera, gane yo, entramos a la casa, los efectos especiales y los disfraces estaban padrisimos, al salir de ahí fuimos a comer algo, después caminamos,

**---Haruka: y querías ir al zoológico ---Michiru: yo no tengo la culpa que mi acompañante sea de lo mas divertido y tenga la gracia que a su lado el tiempo vuele.**

En la mansión Takeda:

Haruka llego hasta la noche, había pasado casi todo el día con Michiru, cuando se dirigía a su recamara Setsuna le dijo**: veo que has pasado muy bien el día —Haruka: si, ase mucho que no me sentía feliz . ---Setsuna: no necesitas decirlo, cuando tarareas canciones. **

Así llego el inicio de cales

Michiru era sorprendida cada día con un detalle por Haruka, se sentía el ser más especial, pasaban mas rato juntas, le gustaba mucho ver el amanecer y el atardecer, lo cual Haruka se quedaba en silencio como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le enseñan un juguete nuevo.

—Setsuna llego a la casa y fue al estudio ya que su papa le hablo **—hola ---papa—hola hija, dándole un beso en la mejilla, necesito me ayudes a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños **

**---Setsuna: quien cumple papa, ---Papa: es para Haruka el veintiséis de este mes, su cumpleaños numero diecisiete. Necesito que te encargues de todo, yo tratare de tenerlo muy ocupado en los entrenamientos que solo querrá descansar, mi regalo será traer a su padre y a alguien muy especial para ella, **

**---Setsuna: papa me podría ayudar una amiga ---Papa: claro solo que sepa guardar una sorpresa. **Subió a su habitación, marco a la casa de Michiru, y le dijeron que se encontraba en el conservatorio,-- entonces le marco al cel. —ring….ring…..ring **—Michiru: si diga—Setsuna: ola Michiru soy Setsuna necesito hablar con tigo es muy importante, ---Michiru: le sucedió algo a Haruka—Setsuna: no precisamente pero tiene que ver con ella, te veo en la cafetería del conservatorio, en media hora o ala hora que tu digas, ---Michiru: mejor en una hora, todavía estoy en clase ---Setsuna: esta bien.— **

Michiru llego a la cafetería, se dirigió hacia una mesa donde se encontraba Setsuna acompañada de Amy y Lita,

**---Michiru ola chicas, para que soy buena Setsuna? —Setsuna: lo que pasa es que Haruka cumple años el veintiséis y papa le organizara una fiesta sorpresa y como tu eres su novia creí que eres la mas indicada para organizarla y lita para preparar la comida por eso la cite también que dices?—Michiru manos a la obra en la fiesta.**

Así pasaron los días, como lo dijo su papa Haruka estaba súper ocupado y el tiempo que tenia libre se escapaba para estar con Michiru. Mañana será el día tan esperado se hicieron todos los arreglos en una hermosa casa cerca de la playa, la vista que tenia era espectacular, todo estaba listo para esa tarde, su papa la mando al aeropuerto a recoger a su tío, lo llevo a un hotel cerca de la casa. Michiru todavía pensaba que regalarle, cuando paso por una tienda que le llamo la atención y entro.—

llego el día tan esperado Haruka se levanto, entro a la regadera, y frente al espejo se dijo a si misma **un año mas de vida, no creí llegar a este día**, salio de su habitación lista para las clases, creyó que el felicitaría pero no fue así, llego al salón y pensó que su sirena no se le olvidaría, pero no fue así, en el receso se alejo de las chicas y de ellas, quería estar solo, como podrían olvidar que ella cumplía años pero un recuerdo vino a su mente, y hablo en voz alta** ---Haruka: claro como me van a felicitar si no sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero Amy, papa, Mía y Hotaru ellos si, creo que es mejor que las demás no se enteren. **

en la salida Haruka esperaba a Michiru**, **

**---Michiru: donde has estado por que no regresaste al salón? —Haruka: hoy es un día difícil ,---Michiru: Haruka me podrías acompañar a recoger unos encargos de mama, ---Haruka: si claro todo por quedar bien con la suegra,-- Michiru ríe ----Michiru: ya te veré cundo estés frente a ellos pidiendo su consentimiento;, pasa por mi a las dos y media de la tarde? –si, ya llegamos—Haruka te pasa algo? **– no solo es que estoy cansado (como podía mentirle a ella, claro si me pongo a pensar ella no sabe nada de mi pasado). Michiru se acerca para despedirse depositando un tierno beso en sus labios y diciendo te amo al oído de ella, pero la noto ausente,** ---Michiru: seguro te sientes bien ---Haruka: si, solo pensaba en las competencias, no te preocupes amor. **Enciende le auto, acelera y deja a su sirena. **---Michiru: Haruka, no es común que digas eso, me duele escondas tu mundo de mi. **

No quise ir a la casa de mi tío, ni al circuito, fui los videojuegos para pasar el rato y tratar de olvidar que si viviera viajaría desde donde se encontrara para estar ese día conmigo, almorzar, comer y cenar fuera, mi pastel, divertirnos, ella acostumbraba a hacerme fiestas no olvido cuando cumplí catorce :

**---Sra. Tenou: feliz cumpleaños hija,(**le da un fuerte abrazo **) que aremos esta ves, una fiesta por la noche en la mansión ---Haruka: no solo quiero pasar todo el día contigo, no importa si no hacemos nada, quiero estar con tigo ---Sra. Tenou: creo que te ha dado mamitis aguditis, bien, báñate, ponte muy guapo te espero abajo. ---Haruka: que hacemos aquí mama : almorzar, después ver quien es mas hábil en los videojuegos y por ultimo quiero montar a caballo con tigo. Le guiño el ojo **

un joven la saco de sus pensamientos **—joven: disculpe joven va jugar o solo esta viendo? ---Haruka: perdone, solo recordaba momentos, me puede dar una tarjeta para veinte juegos?.—Joven: claro, sígame al mostrador, la tarjeta se puede recargar, con lo que usted guste---Haruka: gracias**

comenzaba a jugar, en la sala de juego, se escuchaba de fondo la radio y en ese momento estaba la canción de reili –desde que llegaste-

desde que llegaste no hay mejor motivo, para despertarme para sentirme vivo, no te prometo amor eterno porque no puedo, soy tripulante de una nube, aventurero un cazador de mariposas cuando te veo, y resumido en tres palabras cuanto te quiero.

Luego siguió la canción de rbd un poco de tu amor . un poco de tu amor para poder vivir, un poco de tu amor me puede aser feliz, solo un poco de tu amor es lo que pido, dame una señal un minuto mas para conversar, dame tan solo una oportunidad para poderte enamorar cada día mas.

Sig. Canción Magneto vuela, vuela si no puedes ser feliz no te rindas puedes recurrir vuela, vuela con tu imaginación, volando encontraras un mundo nuevo solo déjate llevar vuela, vuela no te hace falta equipaje, vuela nadie controla tu imagen, vuela, vuela veras que todo es posible, entre otras canciones mas que siguieron 

Me encontraba en los videojuegos de autos. Al escuchar todas esas canciones venia a mi mente como Michiru fue convirtiéndose en mi salvación, me ayudo a ser otra vez yo y al recordarla vio el reloj y faltaba media ora para las tres y salio pero antes le dijo al joven**—gracias—por que joven -- por la música, aclaro mis pensamientos —de nada –**

llego a casa de Michiru y ella ya la estaba esperando en la entrada de la cochera.—

**Haruka: perdona por llegar tarde, se me fue el tiempo rápido donde recogeremos el encargo de tu mama ---Michiru: en casa de mi tía para la obra de caridad que esta haciendo, debemos irnos, no quiero llegar cuando empiece el bazar y me pida que toque una melodía, ---Haruka: sabes amor si quieres yo te puedo acompañar con el piano, --- Michiru: que graciosa andas hoy—Haruka: si yo no me alegro el momento, entonces quien —Michiru: ahora dices que soy una amargada—no yo no mejor pongámonos en marcha**.—Michiru encendió el stereo y la canción que estaba en ese momento "era algo mas" de la quinta estación, mientras la escuchaban, Michiru se acercaba mas hacía Haruka, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia,

Por fin llegaron, la rubia le ayudo a subir unas maletas al carro, no hablaron en el trayecto, conforme le guiaba Michiru reconoció el lugar, estaba igual como la ultima vez que lo visito, abrió la cochera como si supiera donde y como estaba todo,** ---Haruka: les rentaron la casa para un bazar, ---Michiru: si parece que mi tía hablo con el dueño y acepto por la noble causa del evento, ---Haruka: por que por la cocina pregunto la rubia —Michiru: tengo que repetírtelo de nuevo—**pero se detuvo al escuchar que la rubia le hablaba con un tono de voz queriendo romper en llanto y le susurro al oído, cuando la agarro por la cintura **—Michiru: me gustaría tener una casa así como esta, grande, hermosa vista a la playa, un jardín y patio enorme así como esta y…. ---Haruka: solo si la comparto con tigo, viviría aquí —Michiru: debemos entrar y decirle a mi tía que ya le traje la ropa.**

Eran las cuatro en punto, de acuerdo al plan Michiru entraría con ella al momento que se escuchara tocar chiquitita en el piano que se encontraba en el estudio. Michiru observaba la casa era hermosa, la pintura, la decoración y muebles muy bien combinados, llegaron a la sala, notaba a Haruka algo nerviosa, seguían caminado cuando se escucha la melodía lejana, Haruka se aferro a la mano de Michiru, ella sintió que la rubia tenia la misma expresión cuando no quiso ir al hospital, conforme avanzaban al salón. **—Haruka: solo conozco a una persona que toca esa melodía así, pero se encuentra en Alemania, no lo creo capas de tomar un vuelo y visitarme en este día ni si quiera me ha llamado para – al abrir la puerta todos gritaron **

**** FFEELLIIZZ CCUUMMPPLLEEAAÑÑOOSS HHAARRUUKKAA**. **—pero la rubia quedo impresionada no por la fiesta sino por la persona que tocaba el piano,-a la rubia solo se le escucho decir papa y unas lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla.—el padre la invito a tocar con el y accedió, al terminar le dijo feliz día, si ella , por eso estoy aquí en su lugar hijo,**-- papa—y se unieron en un abrazo,.—y además este es mi regalo y saco unas llaves de su pantalón—son las llaves de un nuevo carro, no hijo son las llaves de esta casa, de tu nueva casa, **así fue pasando la tarde hasta que solo se quedaron, su papa, Michiru, Setsuna, Amy y su tío.** –-Papa: así que tu eres Michiru kaiou, no se equivoco al describirte, sabes en Alemania no dejaba de hablar de ti, ---Michiru: es un honor conocerlo Sr. Tenou, disculpe y la mama de Haruka? ---papa: no te ha platicado nada de ella**, (miraba a Michiru con asombro, volteo a ver a su retoño, a las primas, ya entiendo quieres dejar todo atrás) **vam****os dime papa o no eres ya de la familia, **la chica del cabello agua marina se sonrojo, después de un rato Haruka y su papa caminaban por la playa**.—Haruka: por que no vino Hotaru?—ya tenia todo listo hija, pero el doctor no quiso que saliera del país por el tratamiento que lleva pero te mando esto,- y le entrega una cajita con un anillo de compromiso y una nota que decía: **

** se que ella cumplirá años pronto y se que te volverás loca buscando el mejor regalo para ella y este es el mejor. te quiere hotaru.

**---Papa: Hija debo regresar a Alemania, solo te pido que vayas en su cumpleaños y para la misa.-**se dan un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente y se despide, junto con el se va el tío y sus primas.—en la casa la rubia le dice a Michiru. **---Haruka: ya es tarde, solo voy por una chaqueta y te llevo a tu casa. —Michiru: Tenou no te as preguntado cual es mi regalo? —Haruka: el que estés a mi lado; es mi regalo —Michiru: vamos a la recamara en las maletas tengo tu obsequio, suben **a la habitación, Haruka no encontré mejor regalo que**.—**la rubia abrazo y beso a la chica del cabello aguamarina, esta seria la primer noche juntas en su nueva casa.** Michiru tu familia lo sabe,-- saber que—que vas ha vivir con migo, que tu y yo somos mas que amigos,-- no quiero que se lo digamos juntas.--**


	9. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Decidimos caminar en la playa, ver el mar vestido de noche, caminábamos abrazados cuando sonó el celular **---Michiru: no contestes,---Haruka: lamento decepcionarte pero no, no es el mío, es el tuyo. **Michiru hace una mueca al ver que era su hermano **---Darién: Michiru, por que diablos no me contestas ---Michiru: perdón Darién; pero no tenia el celular a mi alance ---Darién: donde estas, mama y papa llegaron de improvisto, les dije que estabas dando un concierto privado, quieren verte. ---Michiru: estoy con Haruka, no iré. **Cuelga el teléfono enojada. ** ---Haruka: es mejor que vayas sirena, ---Michiru: Haruka ya decidí; me quedare con tigo ---Haruka: lo se pero, yo no quiero que tus padres te juzguen sin que puedas defenderte, si aun hablando con ellos toman represalias en tu contra, prometo que no me detendré ante nada ---Michiru: papa es muy estricto y anticuado; no aprobara lo nuestro, yo no quiero separarme de ti. ---Haruka: vamos sirena te llevare a tu casa.**

En el trayecto de la playa a su casa se izo largísimo, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna; sus miradas mostraban su incertidumbre, mientras sus manos entrelazadas se daban seguridad. **---Haruka: llegamos Michiru**, baja del auto, abre la puerta a su sirena, caminan hacia el portón y es detenida por su sirena** ---Michiru: que haces, ---Haruka: hablaremos con tus padres ambas ---Michiru: no déjame hablar primero ---Haruka: sirena, **observa a su amada, **solo por que tu lo pides, pero cualquier cosa llámame al celular**, se acerca acaricia su rostro, la besa calidamente. 

**---Voz: así que era verdad sales con Tenou ---Michiru: papa, **Haruka no podía creer que él fuera el papa de Michiru, porque de tanta gente que conocía tenia que ser el.

**---Haruka: es un gusto volver a saludarle señor Akenlli ---Michiru: ustedes se conocen ---Sr. Akenlli: Michiru entra a la casa y espérame en el despacho, Tenou sígueme. **

Haruka lo sigue hasta el carro, ambos suben al auto y le pide vayan a su oficina. Ya en ella, el señor Akenlli le pide tome asiento. Los labios del señor Akenlli se habre para pronunciar : 

**---Sr. Akenlli: la quieres o es un capricho, ---Haruka: daría mi vida por que ella fuera feliz aun si no es con migo. ---Sr. Akenlli: esa no fue mi pregunta ---Haruka: la amo; si me pregunta como, solo se que fue algo mas fuerte que yo, su sonrisa, gentileza, su mirada tierna, las cosas que me hace sentir y no las pueda explicar, ---Sr. Akenlli: ya veo, me pregunto si serás tú su capricho, créeme habido personas antes de ti que pueden darle una familia, me entiendes ---Haruka: contra eso no puedo discutir, pero hay métodos clínicos para nosotras, **miraba hacia la ventana; **yo solo quiero hacer que sus días sean inolvidables**, su mirada se perdió ** ---Sr. Akenlli: gracias por aclararme las dudas; pero tengo una petición, no la busques por un mes, si al mes sienten lo mismo no me opongo les doy mi consentimiento, siempre te lo he dicho, te respeto por como has enfrentado los golpes de la vida y no quiero que este sea uno mas; puedes irte tengo al chofer esperando a fuera.** Camino hacia el carro dejando a Haruka todavía en shock, despidiéndose cuando el carro tomaba la calle.

En la mansión Akenlli Kaiou:

**---Michiru: papa y Haruka ---Sr. Akenlli: en su casa donde mas, hija le amas o es un capricho como Seiya ---Michiru: sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta, Tú y su papa fusionarían las empresas con la condición de que nos casáramos; y no es un capricho, la amo con todo mi ser, entro a mi mundo sin darme cuenta, fue conquistándome día a día, le dio color a mi cielo, le dio música a mis oídos con su voz . ---Sr. Akenlli: Tenou sabe lo de Seiya ---Michiru: no, **baja su rostro tratando de ocultar sus dudas ante su padre** ---Sr. Akenlli: lo imaginaba, sabes no hay sinceridad de tu parte hacia ella, esto te traerá consecuencias, lo lamento hija pero mañana ya no asistirás a clases, te mudaras con tu mama a Osaka ---Michiru: papa no puedes hacerme esto, y dices ser la persona que mas me quiere, te odio papa --- Sr. Akenlli: solo trato que no lastimes a Haruka y a ti misma. Para la sociedad no es correcto ni bien vista su relación. **Michiru sale del despacho con mucho coraje y sentimiento, brotando lagrimas de sus ojos azules** ---Sr. Akenlli: **grita muy fuerte al ver la reacción de su hija **Haruka se va a ir muy lejos; me pidió te dijera que solo fuiste un capricho para ella, lamentaba haber perdido tiempo contigo y esa es la persona que te protege . ja.. ja...ja..ja. **

Michiru no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que dijo su padre, será verdad que Tenou ya no quería saber nada de ella, esa noche lloro como nunca lo había hecho, su pecho tenia un profundo dolor, decidió llamar al rubio pero su celular marcaba fuera de servicio. Mañana trataría de hablar con Setsuna o Amy.

Ha pasado un mes, como le prometió al Sr. Akenlli no vio a su sirena en todo ese tiempo, su tío le invito a participar unas carreras para fogueo en España y acepto, le mantendrían ocupada y fuera del país, en pocas palabras estaría ausente en el salón. Regresó a Tokio, pensaba que hacer, decidió tomar el tren, no llevaba rumbo, solo veía por la ventana, se acercaba el cumple años de Michiru y no sabia que hacer, pensó **---si hago una fiesta, no mejor la invito a cenar, pero no se que le contó su padre,** faltaban dos días para** e**l cumple de su sirena y no sabia que hacer eso le provocaba insomnio,** --- Setsuna; Hola Haruka y ese milagro que te dejas ver, —Haruka: uno que se acuerda de sus amigas, se toma el tiempo para comprarles un recuerdito, vengo a saludar y me tratan a así, —Amy: has hablado con Michiru, la has visto ---Haruka: no he tenido tiempo para verla ---Amy: no te has enterado que ella esta en Inglaterra no en Japón y en un día doce horas será su cumpleaños. ---Setsuna: Amy ---Lita: no la calles es cierto, Haruka no es el mismo, mírale tiene ojeras, creo que abajado unos cinco kilos y aparte no parece de carne y hueso sino puro músculo. **Haruka se tocaba la cara, levantaba sus brazos como pancho pantera, mostrando su musculatura , ** ---Amy: por que no la vas a buscar ---Haruka: en que parte la busco, Inglaterra es muy grande ---Setsuna: esta exponiendo en el museo central, esta es la dirección. ---gracias ** abraza a Setsuna y da un beso en la mejilla probocando que Setsuna se sonroje, Amy y lita reían.

En el museo central se hacían todos los preparativos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la expositora mas joven, en el hotel los teléfonos sonaban a cada momento, la mensajería llegaba con arreglos florales para la dama. Muy pocas llamadas eran comunicadas a su habitación, su familia la felicitaba.

En la exposición caminaba por los pasillos, veía las pinturas y comprendió que nunca dejo de pensar en el, aquel cuadro donde el escenario era la playa, un joven jugando con su perro, en otro un joven triste en lo alto de la torre de Tokio observando el atardecer, entre muchos cuadros que describían la necesidad que sentía la chica de cabello aguamarina por esa persona.

Se escucharon aplausos, era ella entrando al lugar, lucia muy hermosa pero su rostro triste opacaba el resplandor de aquel vestido tan escotado. Se retiraba del lugar, un niño se acerca y le entrega una flor con un sobre; al ver la rosa, la única persona que sabe donde conseguirlas es Haruka.** --- Michiru: amiguito, quien te dio la flor ---Niño: ya se fue señorita pero me dijo que usted me preguntaría y dijo que le dijera que la respuesta esta en el sobre. **Michiru se despidió y deposito un beso en la mejilla del niño. Se dirigió al hotel al llegar ahí la abrió:

******mi dulce sirena no sabes cuanto me haces falta, feliz cumpleaños, se que la leerás solo para ti, también se que lo harías en el hotel, baja a la recepción, ahí encontraras otra sorpresa. ** No pensó y en un dos por tres ya estaba en la recepción.** ---Michiru: disculpe señorita, tengo algún recado para mi ---Srita.: si **le entrega otro sobre lo abrió**: *******Michiru: regálame esta noche, te espero en la plaza principal cerca de la fuente a las siete te quiere tu mas fiel admirador. Haruka Tenou.**

Miraba el armario, No sabia que ponerse, ropa de gala, para pasear, etc. Decidió usar un vestido blanco de tirantes, salio del hotel, tomo un taxi llevándola a la plaza, caminaba hacia la fuente de neptuno, veía a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Las estrellas comenzaban a salir e iluminar el cielo, vio a Haruka venir con una rosa su corazón parecía salirse de su cuerpo se veía tan apuesto, era tan alto, su cuerpo mas atlético que la ultima vez que le vio.

**---Michiru: te acordaste ---Haruka: pensaste que no recordaría por la distancia entre nosotros. **

Permanecieron de pie uno frente del otro, hablando con la mirada, Haruka empleo el saludo que había visto en el hotel, un beso en cada mejilla pero al buscar la otra mejilla; encontró los labios de su sirena , el beso fue apasionante, calido, tierno, se separaron **---Haruka: luces hermosa.---Michiru: tu no te quedas atras.**

**---Haruka: tenía ganas de verte en un lugar donde solo fuéramos tu y yo. **Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de boletos iremos a un concierto** ---Michiru: por dios Mozart, mi favorito, **la tomo de la mano; paro un taxi y le pidió le llevara al anfiteatro, llegaron el concierto era al aire libre, escucharon bajo ese hermoso cielo estrellado la serenata nocturna. Michiru observaba a Haruka, sus ojos mostraban una ternura que no había visto antes, sintió una oleada de pasión por la persona que tenía a su lado ** ---Michiru: a donde iremos ahora. ---Haruka: solo déjate apapachar sirena. **

**T**omaron otro taxi y esta ves le dio un papelito con una dirección, llegaron a un club de jazz, **---Michiru: te gusta el jazz ---Haruka: si me relaja mucho sobre todo cuando es un trío como este, piano, bajo y trompeta. **

La música era tranquilizante, Haruka rompió el silencio** ---Haruka: por que no me dijiste que eras hija de Daigo Akenlli. ---Michiru: por que es muy difícil tener un apellido famoso, muchas veces las metas las alcanzas no por tus capacidades sino por el apellido, pero tu lo has de saber mejor que yo Tenou, ---Haruka: sirena; reconozco que tienes razón pero en mi caso no es solo el apellido hay otros motivos. ---Michiru: por que estas aquí ---Haruka: por que no pude estar un momento mas sin ti ---Michiru: me refiero a tus motivos, aparte papa dijo que tu no. **Haruka calla a Michiru con un beso fugas, al separarse** ---Haruka: es mejor irnos, no es correcto hablar mientras ellos tocan. **

Ya fuera de ese lugar Haruka rodeo con el brazo a Michiru, ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, la chica de cabello agua marina se percato que su hotel quedaba cerca así que decidieron caminar. las cafeterías, discotecas, clubs, estaban muy animadas pero ninguno de los dos izo el intento por entrar, llegaron al hotel, en el mostrador pidió su llave,** sabia perfectamente que guiaba a Haruka a su habitación pero no le importaba, **entraron al ascensor este se detuvo en el séptimo piso, abrió la puerta invito a pasar a Haruka ella rodeo con sus brazos a su príncipe del viento, percibió como el corazón de la rubia se aceleraba al acerarse mas y mas, se besaron, Haruka condujo a Michiru hacia la cama, poco a poco comenzaron a desvestirse, el corazón de Michiru latía con tal fuerza que creyó desmayarse, la rubia le recorría de la cabeza hacia los pies provocando sintiera que todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba, le beso el cuello y en susurro **---Haruka : te quiero, mi diosa marina. **Los ojos azules de Michiru tenían una expresión llena de fuego y cuando se encontraron con los de Haruka los sentimientos salieron a flor de piel; se aferro al cuerpo de ella, era musculosa, fuerte, la piel firme, su espalda, no dudo y la atrajo hacia si. Haruka la tomo entre sus brazos, su piel era suave, delicada, como la de un bebe, tenia ese olor a mar era inconfundible, miró con esos ojos verde dorado encendidos por la pasión. Michiru cerraba los ojos como queriendo guardar ese momento en su memoria **---Haruka: Michiru olvida todo solo somos tu y yo ahora ---Michiru: Haruka yo **(se sentía envuelta por el amor, Haruka logro verla como ella quería ser vista , logro ver sus mundos en la pintura, sus trazos, no había duda era ella la persona que amaba) **te amo ---Haruka: nunca te defraudarte, te amo ; **era hora de demostrarlo carnalmente sus cuerpos desnudos se buscaban para ser ella de su sirena y su sirena de ella.

Las estrellas, la luna y esa habitación se convertían en cómplices de ellas al guardar los secretos en sus cuatro paredes donde por primera vez se entregaban sin ninguna duda, solo el deseo de ser amado por alguien especial.

El sol entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, Haruka despertó seguían abrazados,** sentía tanta paz, su mente sabia sin duda era ahí donde quería estar, siempre a su lado, ** observaba a su sirena, se veía tan tierna que dudo en despertarla, tomo su ropa se cambio y salio de la habitación. Michiru se despertó estiro el brazo tratando de encontrar a Haruka pero su mano no encontró nada, se levanto algo asustada, busco por la habitación alguna nota o algo y solo encontró el crucifijo que ella le reglo en la almohada**, pensó que solo había sido una noche mas para la rubia. **Se levanto decidió ir a ducharse; por el ruido del agua no escucho la perta abrirse, salio, solo uso la bata pero Haruka le asusto, para después mostrar una pequeña mesita con el almuerzo listo para las dos**. ---Michiru: creí que te habías ido ---Haruka: soy solo de ti Michiru, ---Michiru: dejaste tu crucifijo aquí ---Haruka: lo deje para que tengas la seguridad de que siempre volveré por el.**

Regresaron a Japón su padre ya les esperaba en el aeropuerto, Haruka y Michiru recogían sus maletas, de repente la chica de cabello color aguamarina se detiene en seco tropezando la rubia con ella **---Haruka: paso algo sirena**, pero escucha decir **---Michiru: papa ---Sr. Akenlli: veo que rompieron sus cadenas, espero la hagas feliz hijo, solo falta formalizar el compromiso. ---Haruka: Sr. Akenlli, gracias hablare con papa ---Michiru: gracias papa, le dice al oído en susurro, gracias por darme esta oportunidad ---Sr. Akenlli: solo quiero verte sonreír, a su lado vuelves a ser la niña risueña que yo conocía, se feliz hija. Los dejo tengo que tomar un vuelo para Francia. **Entre la multitud se pierden a lo lejos rodeada por el brazo de Haruka en su cintura rumbo a la salida


	10. Chapter 11

hola a todos, gracias por dedicar un poco de su tiempo en leer lo que mi mente crea, gracias por los cometarios, las criticas constructivas, las atenciones que se han tomado para que pueda pulir mas la escritura y los ánimos para seguir desarrollando la trama. espero les guste estos capítulos. Sigan dejando sus comentarios.

**Capitulo 11**

Haruka dejo a Michiru en su casa, camino hacia la casa de sus padres, toco el timbre 

**---Sirvienta: que se el ofrece, **pero al abrir la puerta y ve quien era,** joven Haruka, en que le puedo servir **

**Haruka: hola Sun, es que voy a vivir aquí con mi novia y necesito que este todo listo. **

**---Sun: esta todo listo, su padre dejo indicaciones, limpiamos, recogimos, decoramos y acomodamos los muebles nuevos en la mansión, los retratos familiares se acomodaron y guardaron en un cuarto para huéspedes. **

**---Haruka: papa dijo eso ---Sun: su Padre dijo que no tardaría en ocupar la casa**

Salieron de la preparatoria, Michiru esperaba ver el auto de Haruka pero no estaba,

**---Michiru: tu auto Haruka. ---Haruka: no lo traje nos iremos en taxi---Michiru: no crees que es algo peligroso ---Haruka: no olvides que vienes con migo. **

Levanta la mano parando a un taxi lo abordan, Haruka le dio la dirección de Michiru, llegaron a la calle donde vivía su sirena pero no se detuvo el taxi en su casa sino en la de Haruka. Bajaron y entraron a la casa, estaba hermosa no se parecía a la de hace unos meses.** ---Haruka: te gusta nuestra casa sirena. ---Michiru: me gusta mas la dueña que la casa, tiene tu toque, **se acerca de manera provocadora hacia Haruka, la rubia le sigue el juego pero es interrumpida por la nala y el jardinero que le seguía**. **La nala corre hacia Haruka y se le para de manos provocando que se caiga de espaldas.** ---Jardinero: joven esta usted bien ---Haruka: si no te preocupes rik --- jardinero: discúlpeme joven lo que paso estaba sirviéndole la comida, deje la puerta abierta del patio y al oírle hablar olvido la comida, como es inteligente, ---Haruka: no te preocupes, puedes retirarte,---Jardinero me llevo a la nala ---no **--- Michiru ayuda a levantarse, se acerco a Haruka, sus manos se deslizaban debajo del saco de Haruka, se aferro a ella y le hablo en el oído

—**Michiru: Sabes estos días han sido los mas felices , has llenado mi vida de sonrisas, cariño, disfruto estar con tigo, eres especial, mi musa, mi… **-fue callada por un beso tierno y un abrazo por parte de la rubia y así empezó el juego en esa alcoba.

**Era de madrugada me encontraba en el jardín la luna iluminaba las rosas, esas que ella sembró con tanto cariño, mi sirena se encuentra en la habitación, sigue dormida,**entra a la casa, se dirige al buró toma entre sus manos una foto donde estaban las dos abrazadas. **Ha pasado un año desde que decidimos vivir juntas; por las competencias, he estado saliendo fuera muy seguido mas que mi sirena; estamos en exámenes de admisión a la universidad: Michiru esta indecisa no sabe si entrar a la escuela de artes o de música, yo lo tenia decidido ingeniería industrial. Setsuna diseñadora de modas; las chicas siguen en la preparatoria en tercer semestre.-- bueno no todas Amy fue adelantada y ahora se prepara igual que nosotros, ella quiere ser doctora, presento el examen y fue aceptada. No se por que pero siento que estoy soñando, y si es así espero no despertar nunca. Tengo tiempo de no visitar a mi familia, ni les he llamado, Sun me ha dicho que Sacuragui ha estado llamando pero cuando trato de comunicarme nadie me contesta, escuche que papa esta en Italia por lo tanto Hotaru en colegio.**

**Lo raro es; aunque amo a Michiru, no he tenido el valor para formalizar la relación, hablarle de mi pasado. la conozco se muere de ganas por ver el lugar donde crecí, donde jugaba, lo que me hizo ser lo que soy ahora; saber todo de mi pero solo se queda en silencio respetando mi decisión, también sigue en su mente la pregunta de donde conozco a su padre y el a mi familia, si supiera mi sirena que el respeto de el me lo gane con creces, **sintió como unas manos rodeaban mis hombros y se aferraban a su cintura, **no hacia falta voltear sabia que era ella y me buscaba ---Michiru: me gustas mas cuando estas pensativa y seria. ---Haruka: solo recordaba sirena ---Michiru: se puede saber que recordabas, **

**---Haruka: como conocí a tu padre, lo recuerdo muy bien, acompañe a papa a una reunión con sus socios a cazar, esa ves mama no estuvo deacuerdo, pero papa me llevo. Cuando llegamos al club; papa me presento con todos, nadie se imagino que yo era una chica, el único que se dio cuenta fue el señor Akenlli. Me trataba tan mal, no aceptaba mi forma de ser, aunque debo admitir que era astuto, delante de papa y los demás socios era muy amable y servicial conmigo, pero asolas era altanero, burlón, etc.… El ultimo día de caza nos dividieron por parejas así que ami me toco con el Sr. Akenlli, el trataba de cabalgar lo mas rápido, tratando de dejarme atrás, cuando vio la ventaja que me llevaba trato de divisarme, no puso atención y el caballo callo en una trampa, el caballo por querer zafarse empezó a reparar tu papa no logro mantenerse arriba del corcel y lo lanzo. legue y al ver trate de tranquilizar al animal porque tu papa callo cerca de las patas del caballo, tenia miedo que lo pisara, amarre una cuerda al pecho del tu papa y el otro lo ate a mi silla ya que el era mas grande y pesado que yo, y no podía cargarlo **

**lo puse a salvo, estaba desmayado por el golpe, intente abrir la trampa pero el forcejeo del caballo solo izó que su pata se partiera en dos, ya estaba muy lastimada, examine al Sr. Akenlli solo tenia un brazo quebrado, golpes y raspones a simple vista, necesitaba que despertara para saber si había mas daño, lo inmovilicé, vi. en el piso el rifle, para el caballo era imposible recuperarse y decidí sacrificarlo. Después de que dispare como a los diez minutos llego mi papa con el señor franklin, llamaron a una ambulancia. Cuando tu papa despertó pregunto como llego ahí y todo mundo le explicaba que corrió con mucha suerte que estuviera ahí; desde ese día tu padre me trato diferente, respeto mi forma de ser, me dijo---Sr. Akenlli: Haruka Tenou te debo la vida espero un día poder hacer algo por ti.**

**---Michiru: papa no olvida, eso se convirtió en una deuda de honor.**

**---Haruka: quien diría, **besa a Michiru, ** que me enamoraría de su hija y saldara su deuda.**

Llego la noche, llovía a cantaros, eran las dos de la mañana, Haruka no llegaba todavía, decidió irse a dormir sin la rubia, se cambio de ropa, pensaba estos cumpleaños, navidades y todos los días especiales ya no estaría sola. Hasta que logro quedarse dormida. Haruka llega a la casa se dirige a la sala enciende el estero, introdujo un CD, lo programo la pista 6 y 7

el sutil andamio de tus ojos son mi penitencia, me hacen ver el otro lado de la luz, bienes y desandas por mi mente me haces inocente, tanto como humano simple y tan común, el caer en aras de tus labios, es llegar cansado y reposar, quedarme en tus rincones sintiendo que va creciendo el amor en la ilusión, se nos queda la piel amándonos es volver a nacer cuando tu y yo estamos juntos, va creciendo el amor en la ilusión, se nos queda la piel amándonos es volver a nacer cuando tu y yo estamos juntos, no es que me convenzas con tus frases o si en ti confió, pero te daría en mano el corazón código secreto, alguna clave no se como le haces peso soy pequeño para tanto amor, el tocar el vals de tu respiro es a plena luna ver el sol tocar el infinito sintiendo que va creciendo el amor en la luición, senos queda la piel amándonos es volver a nacer cuando tu yo estamos juntos,

**Michiru al oír la música se despertó ya que ella era la única en la casa, bajo al estudio y vio que no había nadie, siguió la música guiándola hacia la sala ahí se encontraba Haruka con un ramo de rosas rojas esperándola, la rubia corre hacia ella y le abraza, **** ---Michiru: a que se debe la estero serenata ---Haruka: nunca te he dicho que te amo tanto, necesito contarte mi felicidad eres tu, mi vida eres tu, yo sin ti no soy nada, te amo empezando a susurrarle la canción que seguía : **

juntos la inmensidad, un mundo nuestro, casa chica, el tiempo no importa por que siempre abra un buen día para amarnos mas, juntos para inventar a no aburrirnos desafiar las horas de un futuro incierto, que solo nos sirve para amarnos mas, para amarnos mas nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase, los ríos corran y los pájaros se miren siempre habrá un buen día, para amarnos mas, para amarnos mas basta que te mire, basta que te roce, basta que nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios para amarnos mas, juntos la eternidad , dos soledades un imán perfecto para, casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos, para amarnos mas.

Antes de terminar la canción la nala entra con una canasta que llevaba en el hocico** ---Michiru: nala no es momento para jugar, un momento quien te saco de tu lugar**, voltea a ver a Haruka con una cara sarcástica, juguetona y confusa.** ---Haruka: te esta regalando unos chocolates sirena no la regañes, yo me comería el de almendras, **Michiru toma el chocolate y quita la envoltura, introducido en el chocolate se encontraba un anillo, tenia grabado un crucifijo con diamantes, voltea a verla y ella estaba arrodillada**---Haruka: Michiru Akenlli Kaiou te gustaría pasar el resto de tus días conmigo, **

—**Michiru: la verdad me gusta tu forma de besar, de apapacharme, como me haces el amor, si eso no contesta la pregunta, te dire que si, quiero estar con tigo el resto de mi vida, formar una familia, podemos intentar adoptar u otro método. **sentaron en el jardín a escuchar tres canciones mas, la música ceso, ellas se fueron a su habitación** ahí nos decíamos tantas cosa; empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, su espalda, su pecho, mis labios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, ella solo quería ser amada, sus besos, caricias, me desarmaban como yo a ella, pronto llegue al lugar que decidió compartir solo con migo, poco a poco fui entrando en su ser hasta que mi sirena llego al éxtasis y viceversa, mi sirena se quedo dormida en mis brazos, me aferraba a ella, su calor y calido cuerpo me hacía sentir en el paraíso.**

Llego la mañana era sábado, el teléfono no dejo de sonar toda la mañana, pero una llamada en especial le sorprendió.**—Haruka: quien era? —Michiru: mi mama, nos esperan a cenar --- Haruka: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. **A Michiru le gustaba contestar el teléfono cuando estaban en casa.

**---Michiru: Haruka te habla por teléfono el Sr. Sacuragui **Haruka entra a la casa, su semblante cambio** ---Haruka: hola Sacuragui como esta todo por allá ---Sacuragui: disculpe que le moleste pero las cosas están de pies arriba, hay problemas, su hermana se a peleado con su papa, es necesario que venga, se están saliendo de control. ---Haruka: tomo el primer vuelo para Alemania **cuelga el teléfono y Michiru la mira furiosa y preocupada** ---Michiru: paso algo malo, esta bien tu familia, ---Haruka: unos problemas que tienen solución pero tengo que ir allá, perdóname, no puedo ir a cenar con tus padres, si quieres invita a Setsuna para que te haga compañía mientras regreso. ---Michiru: estarás mucho tiempo en Alemania ---Haruka: no lo se **la rubia baja la mirada, no izo maleta tomo su auto y se dirigió al aeropuerto**.**

Llego a Alemania se dirigió a la casa de sus padres al llegar se encontró con Hotaru afuera sentada en la banqueta con un muchacho abrazados y besándose. Una sombra que le tapaba el sol, levanto la mirada, reconoció esa figura atlética de cabellera rubia, le vio hacer una mueca de disgusto y desaprobación, no había duda era, Hotaru se separa bruscamente de su compañero

**---Hotaru: Haruka que haces aquí, **se levanta de su lugar y trata de abrasar a Haruka pero este esquiaba el abrazo **---Haruka: vine a visitarte y ver como te comportas, si te interesa verme te espero adentro.**

En la sala Haruka encuentra a su papa, no era el mismo, se veía mas viejo, enfermo y su cara tenía parálisis facial.** ---Haruka: papa como estas, que fue lo que te paso ---Papa: nada grave hija, solo un coraje con tu hermana y unos pequeños problemas por diferentes puntos de vista con ella. ---Haruka: papa que dicen los doctores ---Sacuragui: si vuelve a hacer otro coraje ya no vive para contarlo. ---Haruka: que tipo de problemas tienen con Hotaru? ---Sacuragui: le explico yo joven**


	11. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

En Alemania, Haruka se encontraban en su habitación, tocan la puerta

**---Hotaru: se puede pasar ---Haruka: es tu novio? como se llama?, conocemos a su familia?. ---Hotaru: si lo es y????, se llama Dreik, Dreik Smith y no se ni m importa. ---Haruka: tu relación no es la razón de que yo este aquí, hablaremos después de eso. **

**---Hotaru: creo saber por que estas aquí, lo siento, no lo volverá a suceder ---Haruka: como es posible que hallas llegado a eso taru, si te sentías sola por que no me hablaste, ---Hotaru: es difícil cuando has vivido con restricciones y de la noche a la mañana puedes hacer todo lo que quieras . ---Haruka: no es la explicación para eso(Haruka se exalta, le grita), ya viste lo que causaste papa casi muere por tus estupideces, ---Hotaru: no son estupideces, ---Haruka: entonces que son trofeos, no ya se son reconocimientos a tu actuaciones, si eso, olvidas que todavía tomas medicamentos, puedes morir si los juntas. ---Hotaru: no tomo el medicamento cuando tomo bebidas alcohólicas **

**---Haruka: la primera ves fue en la fiesta del colegio, llegaste a la casa bien borracha, luego comenzaste a llegar tarde a la casa, faltaste a clases, después papa te encontró fumando y para colmo en Italia volviste a tomar y de lo tomada que estabas armaste un escándalo en el hotel, y para terminar inventas esa broma que le juegas a tu amiga y que papa descubre que es mentira, debería darte unas cachetadas**(Haruka levanta la mano para darle las cachetadas pero ve que Hotaru solo cierra sus ojos),

**---Hotaru: yo solo quería ser una chica normal, ser aceptada por mis amigos, me tratan con lastima por no tener mama, me insultan con apodos por ser hija de un multimillonario y para colmo mi hermano es nada mas ni menos que el príncipe de la pista, si supieran que tu ….; **Hotaru solo cierra sus puños con fuerza ** ---Haruka: dilo no te quedes callada, ---Hotaru: eres una chica y aparte te gustan, me das **vergüenza le grita con odio, tristeza y dolor ** ---Haruka: Hotaru, **una lagrima rueda por su mejilla

**---Hotaru: yo solo quiero vivir mi vida, prefiero que me regañen en lugar de pedir permiso al cavo ya me divertí no, si pudiera irme lejos y no saber nada de la familia Tenou lo haría, no quiero limites **

**---Haruka: Taru por que, de los demás lo podía esperar; pero de ti, mi hermana, la misma que me dio el regalo para ella, te desconozco, sal de mi habitación. **Hotaru vio que sus palabras fueron mas filosas que una espada, trato de acercarse a Haruka pero fue interrumpida por:

**---Sacuragui: joven la srita. Mía le llama por teléfono, ---Mía--- si joven--- la tomo en el despacho. **

**---Mía: hola príncipe que estas haciendo por acá ---Haruka: hola Mía, asuntos familiares, ---Terry: vaya hasta que te dignaste a venir ---Haruka: hola Terry, también te extrañe mucho ---Terry: oye los chicos se enteraron que estas aquí, quieren que nos juntemos que dices ---Haruka: que no llevo mas de cuatro horas y todos ya saben que estoy aquí ---Terry: tu tienes la culpa por ser tan popular y que Mía tenga unas amigas trabajen en el aeropuerto, entonces que nos vemos a las seis mañana en el club. ---Haruka: ahí estaré. Hasta mañana chicos.**

En Japón

Michiru buscaba el cel de Setsuna o Amy, para pedirles que le acompañaran a la cena, pero al tomar el teléfono suena y contesta ella

**---Michiru: si diga ---mama: hija te hablo para cancelar la cena, tu papa tuvo, bueno tuvimos que regresar a Francia por unos problemas de la empresa, espero no se molesten ---Michiru: no hay problema yo los disculpo con Haruka.**

**En Alemania**

Toda la noche fue pensar en sus palabras, tal vez si le hizo falta, la deje sola, tenia a papa, que digo, madre mía dame un norte, que debo hacer, será la adolescencia, debe pasar pronto, pero no quiere estudiar, por que me toco esto a mi.

Al día siguiente Hotaru entra con el desayuno para Haruka, pero se sorprende al ver que la cama esta tendida y no se encuentra allí, se sienta en la cama y habla en voz alta** ---Hotaru: Perdóname, no medí mis palabras, rompiendo en llanto. **

Haruka se encontraba en las caballerizas, alistando a viento para llevarlo al club, dio vuelta a lo lejos vio a Hotaru, los sentimientos hacia ella eran encontrados, se limito a saludar con la mano.

Haruka se encontraba con sus amigos en el club, ahí le esperaban Terry, Mía, Josep, Laurens, Florencia, entro y saludo a todos

** ---Haruka: bueno y que locura tienen planeada ---Mía: creo que piensan igual, Terry también trajo su caballo, ---Terry: bueno, no siempre viene para acá . ---Josep: pero solo una vuelta para tener tiempo de cenar y platicar. **

Todos asintieron con la cabeza; cabalgaron un rato, regresaron y se dirigieron al restaurante, ya en la mesa todos hablaban:

**---Laurens: como te ha ido por alla ---Haruka: muy bien y ustedes que han hecho. ---Florencia: bien la verdad me aceptaron en la universidad de comunicación, **

**---Josep: yo estudio administración de empresas, ya saben siguiendo los pasos de mi padre **

**---Terry: yo tengo que decirles, la reunión en si es mi despedida; ---todos: que **

**---Terry: me aceptaron en la universidad de Harvard en Estados Unidos, me voy en tres días **

**---Mía: no me puedo quejar, estudio biotecnología, sin Terry la casa para mi solita, oigan cambiando el tema radicalmente hable con Taiki cuando estuve en Francia, formo un grupo musical con un primo y su hermano, están empezando a sonar fuerte **

**---Haruka: **voltea hacia la ventana y suspira**, como pasa el tiempo, ahora todos somos unos universitarios, la responsabilidad se apodero de nosotros. Como extraño aquellos días donde solo era divertirse, disfrutar el momento, lo demás no importaba **

**---Mía: mejor dicho quien diría que al carita del grupo le cortarían las alas en Japón ---Laurens: es verdad que la violinista Kaiou es tu novia, ---Haruka: no fue fácil, gracias a la ayuda de Mía es mi novia llevamos un año ---Florencia: ella sabe que tu ……. me entiendes verdad ---Haruka: si y también su familia --Josep: no se vale, siempre te llevas a las mejores ---Florencia: ni modo, te toco perder. **voltea a ver a Haruka** y a ti espero no te quiten esa alegaría , cuídate. **

Entre risas, sorpresas, bromas. la velada llego a su fin Haruka regreso tarde a su casa. Hotaru le esperaba en la sala pero se quedo dormida, la entrar a la sala la vio acurrucada en un sillón la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama, la cubrió con la frazada le dio un beso en la frente, después se dirigió a su habitación.

**Han pasado cuatro años desde que Haruka volvió de Alemania **

**Pensamientos de Michiru: **

Han pasado ya cuatro años, entramos a la universidad, como están separadas ella me espera en la cafetería si sale temprano y viceversa. Seguimos juntas; hemos viajado mucho. Cuando coincidimos, visitamos todos los lugares románticos. Haruka me sorprende cada día, no se de donde saca tantas ideas. El ultimo viaje acompañe a Haruka correría en el gran premio de Bélgica, como es de esperarse gano el primer lugar, pero lo mejor vino después, coincidieron las vacaciones escolares con el viaje y decidimos pasarlas ahí.

Me llevo a un lugar llamado Brujas, se puede decir que es una versión de Venecia pero para mi mas romántica, con toque medieval, un deleite ver sus paisajes, en las calles ves mas carretas jaladas por caballos percherones que automóviles, todo en ese lugar guarda una simetría perfecta con su entorno. Visitamos todos los lugares, el centro histórico, en sus museos las pinturas que expones plasman los paisajes citadinos de otros tiempos.

Entramos a comer a un restaurante, había música de fondo, comimos, comenzamos el postre cuando a Haruka que se sorprende y ríe como si hubiera recordado alguna travesura 

**---Michiru: te acordaste de algo o estas coqueteando con alguien a mis espaldas --- Haruka: como crees, desde aquel año nuevo yo no tengo mas ojos que para ti sirena, lo que pasa es tenia mucho tiempo de no oír esa canción era su favorita. **Comenzó a susurrarla cerca de mi oído

**Yo te agradezco las flores**

**las frases bonitas, las tiernas promesas**

**pero prefiero el silencio**

**cuando con tus ojos el alma me besas.**

**No me bajes las estrellas**

**tampoco prometas no hacerme sufrir.**

**Llorar, sufrir van unidos**

**con el privilegio de mar y vivir.**

**Vivamos este amor**

**así de punta en punta**

**sin que nadie separe**

**lo que el destino hoy junta.**

**Vivamos este amor**

**vivámoslo sin freno**

**que nos nació del alma**

**y es amor del bueno.**

**Yo te agradezco que me abras**

**las puertas de tu alma,**

**que dan a la gloria**

**no es una frase bonita**

**es un privilegio, estar en tu historia.**

**En el amor he fallado**

**me he tropezado, esa es mi verdad**

**seguro Dios me perdona**

**pues el me ha brindado esta felicidad.**

Salimos del restaurante, nos dirigimos al hotel, al entrar la habitación era iluminada por velas, desde la puerta había un camino hecho con pétalos de rosa que llevaban a la cama, en ella había un corazón, me tomo en sus brazos, me llevo a la cama, poco a poco sus manos fueron quitando la ropa que nos impedía amarnos, con una rosa recorrió todo mi cuerpo, para después…… esa noche fue especial.

Desperté antes que ella, por primera vez se encontraba entre mis brazos, siempre era al revés; se veía tan indefensa, acariciaba su cabellera cuando recordé lo que dijo en el restaurante **era su favorita**, tantas cosas se posaron en mi mente; a pesar del tiempo que hemos convivido; aun no se nada sobre su pasado, no habla de su familia, no se si tiene hermanos, hermanas, si alguien le lastimo antes que de conocerla; a su padre lo he visto una sola ves. Cuando me atrevo a indagar sobre su pasado como era de niña, sus lugares favoritos, pasatiempos, solo responde **era diferente** y cambia de tema, a veces siento que no confía en mi. al preguntarle se refleja una mirada de dolor, tristeza, angustia, eso me asusta se vuelve fría, se aísla, busca la soledad. Así cuando regreso de Alemania no comento nada, se que es malo guardarse las cosas,.

Tome mi bata y me levante, nos encontrábamos en el piso diez teníamos el mejor lugar para ver el amanecer sentías que flotabas junto con las nubes que se habrían paso para dejar descubierto al el febo con esos rayos rojizos que deslumbraban el cielo. Hace año y medio recibió una llamada, le altero mucho, desde entonces se ha comportado ausente, distraída, pensativa, fría, algo ocupa su mente y no se que es, a veces estamos juntas le pregunto que le sucede y solo responde **tonterías sirena no me hagas caso**. La conozco y se que es algo mas importante que le roba la tranquilidad. Entonces los celos me atacan por dejar volar mi imaginación.

**Pensamientos de Haruka**

Han pasado ya cuatro años, estamos unidas mas que nunca, ella a logrado muchas metas, yo sigo compitiendo, he ganado en Mónaco, Indianápolis, suiza, Bélgica Francia, Italia, Japón, entre otos lugares donde he defendido mi titulo durante todo este tiempo, tratamos de acompañarnos siempre, la ultima ves fue Bélgica la pasamos de maravilla.

Hace una año y medio me carcome la duda, regresábamos a Japón y en el aeropuerto de Bélgica se me figuro ver a Hotaru abordado el vuelo Bélgica Francia, pero creí que tal ves la había confundido; todo el vuelo fue pensar Hotaru. Al día siguiente en la mansión recibí una llamada de Alemania 

**----Sacuragui: joven le he tardado de localizar desde hace una semana ---Haruka: perdona es que estaba de vacaciones con Michiru y no quería nadie nos interrumpiera ---Sacuragui: joven Hotaru se fue de la casa con Dreik, discutió con su padre, le perdí la huella en el aeropuerto salio de Alemania al parecer fue a Inglaterra. ---Haruka: como es eso, estas seguro que salió de Alemania ---Sacuragui: si joven utilice los contactos. ---Haruka: contratare a un investigador para dar con ella yo me encargo.**

Entonces no la confundí era ella, lo ultimo que supe fue que viajo a Inglaterra, Bélgica, Francia y después a España, los países que visito son donde yo competí, tal ves quería hablar con migo pero porque no lo hizo, después que discutimos no hubo despedida creerá que estoy enojada con ella eso me intriga.

El investigador logro dar con la familia de Dreik resulto ser española pero en España hay como veinte familias que llevan ese apellido. Sacuragui le ha hecho creer a papa que esta con migo, **mi tío dice: es mejor mentirle que verle sufrir.**

Mi sirena es lo mejor que me ha pasado, apesar de todo se ha dado cuenta que algo me aflige pero no soy capas de sincerarme con ella, contarle lo que me atormenta, tal vez es miedo, o aceptar que en realidad las heridas están a flor de piel, después de tanto tiempo aun sangran; por que cuando crees que todo es perfecto, que nada puede empañar tu felicidad siempre hay algo que lo estropea todo; me entra el miedo al pensar si ella se va de mi lado, por no ser sincero con ella.


	12. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

En el circuito

**---Tío: Haruka tengo que consultar el calendario de la F1 **

** ---Haruka: espero y no allá muchos cambios. **

**---Tío: es cierto, pero lo que si sabemos es que los circuitos de Melbourne, Mónaco es único, Montreal, valencia y Singapur son callejeros pero ahora quieren darle un toque espectacular, quieren realizarlos por la noche, aun esta en discusión esperemos que la decisión sea de día. **

**---Haruka: por la noche, y cual es la velocidad media de la carrera ---Tío: de 175 kilómetros por hora, aparte hay que sumarle el viento y lluvias que se puedan presentar, ---Haruka: esto se pone interesante, ---Tío: Has sabido algo de Hotaru ---Haruka: la ultima información que me dieron es que estaba en España, tal vez pueda buscarla. **

El tío izo un ademán ya que había visto venir a Michiru, Setsuna, Amy y sus amigas.

**---Tío: bueno es todo por hoy, mañana te daré la información ---Setsuna: cual información ---Haruka: quieren que los circuitos marcados como callejeros; las carreras sean en la noche. ---Amy: es muy riesgoso ---Michiru: Haruka **( y se abraza y Haruka corresponde y le da un beso** ) --- Lita: si de día hay choques, de noche será peor, no creen ---Haruka: sirena, chicas no se preocupen, llevo varios años corriendo autos y no he tenido problemas. ---Mina: dicen que la confianza mato al gato. ---Amy: la curiosidad mato al gato, o es la curiosidad mato al ratón, ya me revolviste pero lo que si es no aplica aquí mina ---Mina: perdón pero alguien tenía que hacerles reír no. **Todas rieron

**---Haruka: Bueno y adonde piensan llevarme ---Serena: teníamos pensado invitarte al cine y luego a los videojuegos ---lita: creí que iríamos al zoológico ---Mina: NO como crees, capas y no nos dejan salir ---Amy: por que dices eso mina ---Mina: pueden confuir a serena con una especien en extinción y creen que la robamos ---Serena: mina me las vas a apagar, ---Rey: en la camioneta hay lugar para todas vienen ---Haruka : no nosotros vamos en mi auto. ---Lita: nos vemos en el cine central, en la cafetería. **

Haruka camina abrazada de Michiru hacia su auto, de pronto suena un celular. Haruka se apresura a contestar pero esta vez es el de su sirena

**---Michiru: si diga ---Misato: Michiru solo para recordarte que hoy a las seis de la tarde tenemos la reunión con los Three Lights para formalizar el contrato y estipular cuantos conciertos simultáneos son, el monto por cada uno. ---Michiru: Misato no puede ser otro día ---Misato: recuerda que ya hemos cancelado dos veces y si cancelamos otra vez; perderás credibilidad, yo hablo con Haruka ---Michiru: es que ya teníamos planes pero si lo pones así, en media hora nos vemos en tu oficina OK. **

**---Michiru: Ian Tenou. **Haruka voltea con cara de asombro y complicidad** ---Haruka: solo me dices a si cuando nuestros planes no son los mismos. **Michiru se acerca a Haruka y cruza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka **---Michiru: recuerdas lo que te comente sobre un par de conciertos simultáneos con un grupo de Francia que viene a Japón ---si--- --Michiru: he postergado la reunión para ver los términos del contrato y la persona que llamo era Misato ---Haruka: no pudo escoger otro momento, pero esta bien. Quieres que te lleve ---Michiru: si, pero lo que siento es que sin mi vas a coquetear con las muchachas ---Haruka: no te preocupes, serena y mina no las dejaran acercarse; mas sabiendo que tu no iras. **Subieron al auto, llegaron a un edificio cerca de la torre, Haruka se despidió, Michiru entro al edificio tomo el elevador y marco el piso cuatro, salio del elevador camino hasta llegar a la habitación 337, toco el timbre; se escuchan unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta, se abre:

**---Misato: pasa Michiru, el representante de los Three Lights no tarda esta en el baño, gustas algo de tomar ---Michiru: si, un refresco. Ya leíste el contrato ---Misato: si todo esta muy claro con la cláusulas; lo único que falta es marcar las fechas de los seis conciertos, dos serán en Tokio, uno en Osaka y otro en Kioto y para cerrar dos en Francia, que opinas. **Se escuchan pasos, por alguna razón se le hacían familiar Michiru voltea a ver a la persona que llegaba**, **

**---Seiya: los años te han sentado muy bien, luces mas hermosa que antes Michiru. **El semblante de la chica cabello aguamarina cambio, de la simpatía a la impresión, palidecía su cara y a la vez se sonrojo.

**---Misato: ustedes ya se conocen. **Pero nota que Seiya no le izo caso** ---Seiya: yo siempre cumplo mis sueños y uno de ellos era compartir el escenario con tigo lo recuerdas ----Michiru: Seiya que gusto volver a verte **se saludan, pero Seiya trata de robarle un beso, pero solo logra besar la mejilla **. ---Seiya: oye Misato que te parece si vamos a comer y ahí hablamos de las presentaciones es que en el avión la comida sabia horrible ---Misato: por mi no hay problema y tu Michiru que dices --- esta bien. **

En el cine

**---Setsuna: chicas ya no hay boletos están todos agotados para las siguientes funciones ---Serena: ya verán cuando Haruka llegue --- Mina: serena cálmate tal vez tuvieron un contratiempo o un accidente, **se escucha una voz tras ella **--- Haruka: no me echas la sal, la verdad fue un contratiempo ---Amy: y Michiru ????? ---Haruka: me pidió la disculpara, surgió un compromiso de trabajo y no lo podía cancelar; dijo que me dejaba en sus manos. **Serena se acerca a Haruka, se abraza de el y comienza a llorar **---Haruka: bombón que tienes, por que lloras. ---Serena: es que los boletos están agotados para las funciones. **Todas ríen por la actuación de la serena.** ---Haruka: cálmate bombón yo te llevare a donde tú quieras. ---serena: bien iremos al zoológico.**

En el restaurante.

**---Misato: bueno terminaste de leer el contrato ---Michiru: si, solo tengo una duda ¿Cuándo inician los ensayos y donde se llevara acabo? ---Seiya: mira los ensayos inician dentro de dos semanas que lleguen Yaten y Taiki, yo me adelante para ver si aceptabas y empezar la promoción del concierto. ---Misato: bueno entonces brindemos para que los conciertos sean un éxito**.

Los tres alzaron su copa y después la bebieron, la cena transcurrió tranquila, salían del restaurante Misato tuvo que irse ya que recibió una llamada familiar.

**---Seiya: te llevo a tu casa ---Michiru: no gracias prefiero tomar una taxi ---Seiya: no te voy a secuestrar, ni portarme mal, anda por los viejos tiempos ---Michiru: esta bien solo por que tengo un lindo recuerdo. **Seiya y Michiru subieron al auto, condujo hasta llegar a la casa de los Akenlli, pero cual fue la sorpresa de Seiya cuando** ---Michiru: ya no vivo aquí, vio en aquella casa, con la persona mas importante para mi ---Seiya: entonces es cierto, Tenou y tu son novios ---Michiru: somos mas que eso, gracias por traerme. **Haruka esta a punto de entrar a la casa cuando ve al carro estacionarse, da media vuelta y camina para hablar con el creyendo que es Misato. ** ---Haruka: Misato necesito hablar contigo, por que te llevvvaast; **Haruka mira a aquel chico no era Misato. Seiya baja del auto para abrirle la puerta a Michiru, esta al ver la expresión de Haruka se interpone entre ellos y los presenta.** ---Michiru: Haruka el es Seiya Kun un integrante de los Three Lights y viejo amigo. ---Seiya: es un placer conocer al príncipe de la F1. **Extiende su mano para saludar y Haruka solo se limita a decir:** no puedo decir lo mismo porque yo no lo conozco, aparte no he escuchado nada de usted, no cree que ya es tarde para tratar negocios. ---Seiya: disculpe, como fuimos a cenar, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido, bueno les dejo que pasen buenas noches**.

Haruka caminaba muy rápido dejando a su sirena atrás, ambas entran a la casa ** ---Sun: joven, señorita se le ofrece algo mas ---Michiru: creo que no Sun gracias puedes irte a dormir. ---Sun: buenas noches. **Michiru llego al a alcoba pero Haruka no estaba en ella, se comenzó a oír las notas de un piano produciendo una melodía triste y nostálgica; conforme se iba acercado le parecía extraño la reacción de Haruka, desde aquel día que tocaron juntas en la escuela jamás volvió a oírle tocar. entro a la sala Haruka dejo de tocar **---Haruka: desde cuando lo conoces ---Michiru: estas celosa ---Haruka: eso no es lo que te pregunte ---Michiru: es un viejo amigo, ---Haruka: solo amigo o fue alo mas ---Michiru: no malinterpretes las cosas, my padre y el suyo nos comprometieron en matrimonio con el propósito de fusionar las empresas, pero hablamos los dos, teníamos muchas metas y decidimos romper el compromiso ---Haruka: cuando pensabas decirme ---Michiru: Haruka por favor, mejor vamos a dormir. ---Haruka: ve tú, en un momento te alcanzo, solo cierro la sala**. Michiru no quiso insistir

Al día siguiente Salimos temprano para las universidades, en el camino ** ---Michiru: Haruka no estas enojada verdad ---Haruka: hay alguna razón para estarlo, ---Michiru: entonces tienes celos ---Haruka: celos yo de ese, no, si los tuviera que **

Terminaron las clases Michiru me hablo iría con Setsuna y Amy a comprar unas cosas para sus pinturas. En el circuito mi tío ya me esperaba**.**

**---Tío: Haruka llego el calendario para la F1 y en efecto Mónaco, Singapur, valencia serán de noche, hay que practicar de noche para que te acostumbres a manejar con las luces artificiales. ---Haruka.: a que hora serian los entrenamientos ---Tío: seria de las siete a las doce de la noche que te parece; una cosa mas las fechas son seguidas si clasificas, bueno que no hay duda; es mejor que te pongas en suspensión en la universidad para que no tengas problemas. **

En la casa **---Haruka: Michiru ya tengo le calendario y tres las correré de noche, los entrenamientos serán de noche, las fechas están seguidas, me temo que estaré fuera muchos días y no podré verte en los ensayos ---Michiru: Haruka y los conciertos , ---no lo se--- ---Michiru: prométeme que vas a hacer todo lo posible por estar ahí ---Haruka: y tu prométeme que no aceptaras galanteos de nadie — Michiru: celoso Tenou; se te olvida quien soy . —perdón, **lo dijo sarcásticamente. Michiru solo se dedico a perseguirla por toda la habitación hasta que la atrapo y la tumbo en la cama, comenzaron a besarse, esta ves Michiru tomo la iniciativa, comenzó a desvestirle pero cunado desabotonaba la camisa de la rubia, esta se separo bruscamente** ---Haruka: vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy pesado para mi ---Michiru: prefieres ir al país de Morfeo que estar conmigo. ---Haruka: no es eso pero entiéndeme **

Pasaron unas semanas, la relación con Haruka se volvió rutinaria, fría, tediosa, aparte Haruka se alistaba para viajar

**---Haruka: sirena la primer carrera será en Brasil, después Australia son las mas lejanas; lo que lamento es que no iras conmigo, brasil seria inolvidable ---Michiru: no olvides que me dejas solita, alguien puede coquetear con migo, no crees**, se acerca y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios.** va ir Setsuna con ustedes ----Haruka: creo en ti ciegamente, Setsuna no ira a brasil esta en exámenes y no le permitieron que faltara pero en Australia se unirá con nosotros ---Michiru: en Australia ya para que, ---Haruka: a que te refieres ---Michiru: en brasil es donde puedes serme infiel tontito. ---Haruka: no necesito estar en otro continente para hacerlo; pero no lo hago porque tu le cortaste las alas al viento, lo atrapaste con la brisa que despides al caminar, provocando un huracán dentro de mi, aunque pensándolo bien no es mala idea. ---Michiru: creo que hoy te toca dormir en otra habitación.**

Llego el grupo a la ciudad, Michiru pasaba oras ensayando con ellos, Seiya no dejaba de hacerla bromear, la papachaba, era como en los viejos tiempos, el no dejaba de buscarla. Haruka hablaba con ella todos los días, pero la notaba algo distante, diferente y eso le preocupaba, sus conversaciones ya no tenían ese toque de ternura sino de indiferencia.

En una competencia tuvo un pequeño accidente al terminar, nada grave su tío iba a llamar a Setsuna para decirle lo que paso ya que no pudo ir a Australia por los estudios. Pero como no paso a mayores no lo hizo.

—**Rich: Haruka que fue lo que paso, ---Haruka: no lo se quise detenerme pero cuando llegaba a los pits de la escudería los frenos no funcionaron y no pude evitar estrellarme, todo se volvió obscuro, sentí que flotaba y desperté en la ambulancia, ---Tío: llegando a Tokio iremos a hacerte estudios para estar mas seguros de que no paso a mayores. **

Regreso Haruka de las competencias, Setsuna, Lita y Amy se encontraban en su casa Michiru no asistía mucho en ella por el concierto, y a aparte no aviso que llegaba, **---lita: como te sientes Haruka—ya me siento mejor. **se escucho un carro estacionarse, de el bajo Michiru junto con un joven con el cual se hablaba y trataba con mucha confianza, Michiru y Seiya entraron a la casa y su sirena se le borro la sonrisa al ver a Haruka con unos raspones en la cara y un brazo vendado,** ---Michiru: Haruka que paso-**al momento que le revisaba los golpes tiernamente **, ---Haruka: solo un susto, le fallaron los frenos al auto pero no fue nada --y por que no me llamaste, ---Haruka: Michiru se lo importante que el concierto para ti y no quería preocuparte. —Michiru: tonto sabes que ere lo más importante que tengo. —Michiru: chicas disculpen que no las haya saludad ---Amy y Setsuna **contestaron al mismo tiempo no te preocupes.

Se escucho que alguien carraspeaba

—**Michiru: perdón Seiya, ---Seiya: veo que eres un hueso duro de roer Tenou **(se notaba que ambos estaban a la defensiva) ** ---Haruka: yerba mala nunca muere ---Seiya: fue un accidente o sabotearon el auto ---Haruka: no se sabe ---Seiya: una persona como tu tiene enemigos gratuitos; mucha gente quisiera verte muerto; no dejes de investigar, me retiro; hasta mañana Michiru.**

Los últimos ensayos mantenían muy ocupada a su sirena. Pasaban los días, Cuando trataba de estar con su sirena algo la incomodaba, sus besos eran fríos, sin su sabor, sin pasión, al acariciarla su cuerpo no vibraba como antes entre sus brazos, las noches solo eran de ir a la tierra de Morfeo, no había duda se estaban distanciando, pronto tendría que partir a Italia, Bélgica,España, Hungría, jugaba con la Nala pensaba decirle a Michiru todos sus secretos, terminar con los fantasmas que la atormentaba, tal vez esa era la distancia, si talvez, decidió ir a buscarla al auditorio, la busco en el camerino, no estaba solo faltaba buscarla en el escenario,(creo fue buena idea venir en taxi, iremos a la playa y) pero al llagar a el escenario lo que veían sus ojos, le saco de sus pensamientos.

Estaban solos su sirena y Seiya, el acariciaba su cara y sus manos se entrelazaban, cuando de pronto Seiya se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besar a Michiru, fue un beso largo y apasionado, se separaron **---Seiya: Michiru yo vine a recuperarte, fui un tonto dejarte ir, y Hare lo que sea necesario para que estés a mi lado**, ella esperaba que su sirena le reclamara o hiciera algo quería creer que fue a la fuerza ; pero no fue así; el la volvió a besar de la misma manera , no soporto mas y apresuro su caminar hacia donde estaban, estaba furiosa quería partirle la cara de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar, era muy insistente eso le saco de sus pensamientos de ira, solo un numero tenia ese timbre, salio al estacionamiento

**---Haruka: si diga ---Voz: Tenou he encontrado a la lagrima que derramo, se convirtió en un cristal en España, ---Haruka: no entiendo, ---Voz: encontré lo que buscaba, le veo en el aeropuerto de Madrid mañana, le estaré esperando**.

-- Michiru no supo sabia que sentía, le gustaron sus besos, cuando el segundo beso termino, no sabia como reaccionar así que le dio una cachetada. ** ---Seiya: y eso por que es ---Michiru: entiende no hay nada entre nosotros, eso termino hace tiempo, ---Seiya: me correspondiste; si no sintieras nada por mi no temblarías cuando te beso o te sonrojaras cuando me acerco a ti. ---Michiru: por favor no lo vuelvas hacer **

Salio de ahí, tomo un taxi, llego a su casa, Setsuna la esperaba en la sala

---**Setsuna: ola Michiru y Haruka —no lo se, ---Michiru: debe estar en el entrenamiento ---Setsuna: creí que estaría contigo, vengo de allá, papa me dijo que le pidió la tarde libre por su cabeza pasaba el momento en que Seiya la beso, por dios que no lo haya visto, dijo para si misma.**

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando sin rumbo, paso por la torre de Tokio, la playa, hasta que sus pies no podían caminar más; se sentó en una banca del parque. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, un laberinto, no encontraba la salida. Se sentía mal, todos sus miedos habían cobrado vida, como pudo hacer eso su sirena; que significaban para ella todos estos años, solo una cosa había sido solo un juguete con el cual se cansaron de jugar. Alguien se detiene frente a ella extendiéndole la mano:

— **Taiki: mira nada más lo que trajo el viento. Haruka Tenou cuanto tiempo sin verte. **Haruka volteo a ver ala persona que se sentó a su lado** —Haruka: Taiki que haces aquí, ---Taiki: yo estoy bien, pero creo que tu no. **se miraron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, **---Haruka: me entere que formaste una banda, ---Taiki: si formamos un grupo mi primo, mi hermano y yo, somos los Three Lights, **Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía al recordar lo de hace unos minutos, sentía rabia, impotencia quería golpearle.** ---Taiki: lo siento mucho discúlpame por no estar en ese momento contigo, ---Haruka: no te preocupes ya paso,-- Taiki: y Hotaru?. —Haruka: se le realizo un transplante y esta muy bien, y Yaten como esta? —Taiki: bien esta igual, es el mismo debilucho, oye iras al concierto ---Haruka: no se si podré, mañana salgo a España, de allí a Italia y otros países por las carreras; pero si te aseguro que iré a uno y estaré en primera fila con Hotaru, ---Taiki: bueno cuídate nos vemos hasta entonces Haruka. **

Llego a su casa, no entro, desde la calle observo que la luz de la sala se encontraba encendida, no quiso entrar, tenia miedo de escuchar las palabras mas dolorosas que hacen terminar una relación, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al hotel mas cercano que encontró.


	13. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar un comentario, espero les guste este capitulo. **

**Capitulo 14**

Recuerdo el amor que hasta ayer me jurabas;

Las noches de idilio en que todo lo dabas.

La luna que fue fiel testigo, de lo que existió.

**A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Tenou **

**---Haruka: Sun esta Michiru ---Sun: no joven ya se fue a la universidad ---Haruka: perfecto, necesito me hagas una maleta, mientras me baño, salgo de viaje. ---Michiru: rayos olvide mi monedero por estar pensando. **Michiru entra a la casa, sube a la recamara, ve Sun haciendo la maleta. 

**---Michiru: que haces Sun, Haruka regreso ---Sun: hable mas bajito señorita, se esta bañando y me pidió le preparara la maleta. **Haruka sale de la regadera, mientras peina su cabellera rubia observa con detenimiento la fotografía sobre el buró; se sumió en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien le observaba desde el balcón.

Palabras del alma, que el tiempo desgasta;

Promesas de amor que en la brisa se apagan;

Caricias de miel que las olas, el mar se llevo.

**---Michiru: te vas sin despedirte **

**---Haruka: Michiru, deberías estar en la universidad ---Michiru: me tenias preocupada, donde pasaste la noche ---Haruka: creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo no lo crees ---Michiru: que quisiste decir con eso Haruka. ---Haruka: deja de fingir, ví como te beso y tu correspondiste, acariciaba tu rostro y si no me equivoco terminaste en su cama. **Michiru quedo en shock no sabia que decir un parte era verdad pero, la conclusión era errónea.

Se te olvidó,

Cuando decías que te hiciera eternamente mía;

y te entregabas hasta el fin,

Para beber del agua pura de mi amor...!

**---Michiru: no es lo que tu piensas, ---Haruka: por favor Michiru, hora comprendo esa frialdad en tus besos, tus caricias, ya tenia el sabor de otro. ---Michiru: escúchame por favor déjame explicarte ---Haruka: no hay nada que explicar, desde un principio debí darme cuenta, como podía YO ser todo lo que la gran violinista Michiru Kaio quería en la vida, por favor vete, no quiero verte, no llames, no me busques. **

**---Michiru: Haruka no reacciones de esa manera; déjame explicarte; no saques conclusiones sin escuchar todo lo que sucedió. ---Haruka: no hay nada mas que hablar de una sola pregunta sí yo no era lo que querías; por que me diste las alas para volar contigo ---Michiru: escúchame, estaba confundida, tu me llevaste a esa confusión, ---yo--- **

Recuerdo el deseo que había en tu mirada,

soñabas conmigo entre sabanas blancas;

contabas las horas por verme si no estaba, yo.

**---Michiru: si , siempre dices que yo me encierro en mi mundo, pero el tuyo es mas difícil de traspasar. de Seiya conozco todo su pasado, me siento parte de su familia y de ti solo se cuando llegaste a Japón, de tu familia solo conozco a tu tío y su familia por que es tu entrenador, a veces creo que no confías en mi, eres un misterio, desde que recibiste esa llamada ya no eres esa persona de la que me enamore. **

**---Haruka: si es así, que hacemos juntas, eres libre de hacer lo que tu desees, te devuelvo tu promesa, Michiru. ---Michiru: lo vez, no eres capas de luchar para salvar lo nuestro, pero si así lo quieres me voy; pero no puedo prometeré que no te buscarte, hablamos cuando regreses y estemos mas tranquilas, por favor. **

Hay anhelos sinceros que un día se fueron,

tristezas que llevo, y que hoy me desgarran; pesares atados a un tiempo, que no volverá

Haruka se da media vuelta, toma su maleta, baja las escaleras y desde ahí le dice**: discúlpame por hacerte perder el tiempo con es lo mejor que te pudo pasar, te dará un lugar en la sociedad, formaran una familia, todo lo que yo……… además ya tienen algo de historia, no creo que se les dificulte.-**esto lo dijo dándole la espalda ya que era muy doloroso, sabia que era una decisión difícil y solo la mantendría así; tomo las llaves del auto Michiru reacciono y logro gritarle**: huyes como siempre, mírame de frente Ian Tenou y dime que va ha pasar con los planes que teníamos ser una familia. **

Se te olvidó,

cuando decías que te hiciera eternamente mía;

y te entregabas hasta el fin,

para beber del agua pura de mi amor...!

Se te olvidó

cuando me diste en cada beso entero el corazón;

se te olvidó, que me querías,

y me decías que serías solo para mi,

enamorada y ahora ya no estás

**---Haruka: tu lo has dicho teníamos, solo son palabras que se llevo el viento, **salio de la casa, en las afueras el taxi ya le esperaba, adelante de el un auto se estacionaba, reconoció la persona y camino hacia el

**---Haruka: que haces aquí , como te atreves a venir a mi casa ---Seiya: buenos días Tenou cálmate, teno que hablar unas cosas con Michiru antes de ir a los ensayos**. Haruka no pudo contenerse, la sangre le hervía, de pronto Seiya cayó al piso por un puñetazo que Haruka le dio en la cara, haciéndole sangrar el labio, Haruka subió al taxi poniéndose en marcha al aeropuerto, a lo lejos Seiya gritaba furioso **---Seiya: cuídate Tenou por que la próxima vez no me hallarás desprevenido**. no se escuchaba ni un sollozo solo las lagrimas que parecían cascadas que recorrían las mejillas de Haruka, era lo que observaba el conductor. Michiru sale corriendo de la caza pero se para en seco al ver a Seiya, camino hacia el y le planta tremenda bofetada.

Se te olvidó

cuando me diste en cada beso entero el corazón;

se te olvidó, que me querías,

y me decías que serías solo para mi,

enamorada y ahora ya no estás

**---Seiya: michiru, por que. **Pero Michiru camino hasta llegar a su casa

No fue al ensayo, ni a la universidad, se encontraba en su antigua casa **---nana: niña Michiru pase ---Michiru: mama y Darién, nana ---nana: no están mi niña, su hermano esta de guardia en el hospital y su mama con su papa.**

se despertó confundida era difícil despertar y no sentir sus brazos, su calidez, la suave piel que le abrazaban cada día al despertar, esos mismos que le hacían sentir segura y protegida, esos ojos color aceituna, no los vio al despertar, no quise lastimarme, como he podido tener dudas. En la puerta del cuarto de reojo vio la figura de un joven

**---Michiru: Haruka volviste; **pero la vos del joven la desilusiono y comenzó a llorar .Darién camino hasta su hermana, se sentó en la cama 

**---Darién: Michiru que paso, peleaste con Tenou. **Michiru se endereza y abraza a su hermano sin dejar de llorar.** ---Darién: desahógate, pero recuerda llorar solo hace que el corazón se libere para seguir adelante. **

Llego el día del primer concierto llego. Haruka tenia tres semanas fuera de Japón, era como si las carreras no importaran para nadie desde que se acercaba el concierto ó parecía que alguien le hubiese pagado a la prensa para que no hablaran de lo ocurrido en los escenarios donde se llevaban acabo la F1 y se enfocaran solo en el concierto.. Esos días fueron los mas largos, sombríos y tristes de Michiru se sentía mal, de su bolso saco una foto de Haruka ---Michiru: como estarás, habrás ganado, debes estar pasando bien, quisiera que me acompañaras en este día, tocare para ti, solo para ti, aunque se que no estarás aquí. Necesito saber que piensas en mi, tan solo una mirada, un abrazo, tuyo le devolvería las ganas de vivir mi corazón.

Seiya estaba con sus primos,** ya es hora; iré por Michiru **

**--- Seiya no deberías aprovecharte de esos artículos para tomar ventaja sobre Haruka, te puedo asegurar que no es cierto lo que dicen y si haces algo te arrepentirás, ---Seiya: no lo defiendas Taiki, por que lo defiendes? ¿de donde lo conoces?. —Taiki: somos viejos amigos, nos distanciamos cuando me vine a Francia, ---Seiya: lo apoyaras mas el que a mi, soy tu primo Taiki. **Taiki se da la media vuelta, junto con Yaten salen rumbo al escenario. En el camerino de Michiru.*tocan la puerta, ella responde adelante**. **—Seiya, ola bombón, creo que es ora, nos esperan en el escenario, ****Michiru tenia una mirada triste, nunca antes la había visto**** yo puedo ayudarte a olvidar, puedo intentarlo.** acaricio su mejilla y trato de besarla, pero Michiru le esquivo – yo…. Es tarde nos están esperando.**

Llegaron todas las chicas al concierto, pero cual fue la sorpresa al llegar, el lugar destinado para Haruka estaba solo. La escenografía estaba hermosa. se sentaron en la primera fila. — al abrir el telón Michiru se desilusionó no creía lo que sus ojos veían, el asiento que le pertenecía a Haruka estaba vacío; tenia que aceptar que no quería saber nada de ella. Seiya dio la indicación y comenzaron a tocar;


	14. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

Capitulo 15

Terminaron los conciertos en Japón, solo faltaban las dos presentaciones en Francia. En el avión Seiya hablaba con Michiru

**---Seiya: Michiru, pronto llegaremos y creo que debes de enterarte; no quiero que la prensa te tome por sorpresa. ---Michiru: a que te refieres.--- Seiya: a esto, **saca su lap-top y le muestra a Michiru la página de espectáculos de ese lugar.

-**--Michiru: que significa esto, es una broma tuya. ---Seiya: no; te lo juro que esta ves no tuve nada que ver, ---Michiru: como que esta ves no ---Seiya: olvidas que me encargo también de la publicidad y si checas abajo esta la publicidad del evento. ---Michiru: no me cambies el tema; desde cuando lo sabes ---Seiya: desde Osaka, te contare todo cuando termine el ultimo concierto.**

Michiru se mantuvo callada el resto del viaje, le costaba mucho asimilar lo que leyó, trataba de entender cuando paso, el porque se porto así, pensaba que si sacaba sus conclusiones estaría actuando como la rubia; debía buscarla y aclarar las cosas frente a frente. Llegaron al hotel

En las afueras del hotel se encontraba un cartel anunciando

""**Este sábado y domingo se llevara a cavo a las doce del día la carrera del gran premio de Francia en el Circuito de Nevers Magny-Cours. Haga sus reservaciones con tiempo. No se quede con las ganas de ver al príncipe competir.""  
**

**---Yaten: mira Taiki Haruka competirá el fin de semana, podemos ir ---Taiki: claro si hay lugar toda vía. ---Michiru: conocen a Haruka ---Taiki: si, crecimos juntos, ---Michiru: estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitan. **Camina pensativa y cabizbaja

En el hotel Manchester una joven leía el periódico**. **

**---Hotaru: Haruka, iremos a su concierto, ---Haruka: no, tengo otros asuntos que resolver. ---Hotaru: por favor , recuerda que lo prometiste, o quieres ….. en ese momento tocan la puerta ---Haruka: si diga ---Mensajero: disculpe traigo un paquete para Haruka Tenou---si--- **firma y le da propina, el paquete traía una tarjeta

decía: Hola amigo espero le quede y les guste el color, te envío estos boletos para ti y Hotaru aparte invites a dos personas mas, te advierto que si no vienen diré lo que se. P.D. es una broma los espero. Taiki.

-**--Haruka: iré hablar con Setsuna, no tardo.** Haruka camina y toma el elevador marca el piso quince; camina por el pasillo y llega al cuarto 801, toca y abren la puerta.

**---Setsuna: ya sabes la noticia, ---Haruka: si, ---Setsuna: piensas hablar con ella?, o siempre vas a huir, ---Haruka: hablare con ella, después de hablar con papa, ---Setsuna: entonces te iras ---Haruka: la decisión esta tomada el fin de semana no competiré, me retiro temporal mente**. Setsuna se sorprendió tanto que no dudó en cuestionarle

**---Setsuna: estas seguro, mira que dejar todo así ---Haruka: no voy ha dejarla sola, no otra vez además no se como reaccionara papa. ---Setsuna: en que trabajaras, ---Haruka: tengo unos ases bajo las mangas ---Tío: entonces es oficial. ---Haruka: si tío; solo le pido que lo haga publico hasta el día de la competencia. ---Tío: es por ella verdad, nunca te ha importado los patrocinadores**. Haruka solo bajo la cabeza **---Haruka: por ambas tío, además los patrocinadores ya m informaron que ponen a venta la escudería**

En la habitación, el celular de Haruka timbraba a cada minuto, dejando registrado el numero que ella tantas veces marco "sirena".

Al día siguiente, Haruka estaba sentada desayunando frente al televisor mientras veía un noticiero

""y pasando a los espectáculos, les cometo que ayer por la noche fue un éxito rotundo la presentación de los Three Lights y la violinista Michiru Kaiou, ya terminado el evento tratamos de entrevistar pero salieron muy bien custodiados rumbo al hotel, solo me queda felicitarlos y desearles que esta noche sea otro éxito total.""

-**--Hotaru: debes ir al concierto, no te preocupes por nosotros. ---Haruka: deberías buscar tu mejor vestido para que me acompañes esta noche. ---Hotaru: y con quien se quedara ---Haruka: no te preocupes esta todo arreglado.**

En el camerino, Michiru conversaba con** Misato ---Michiru: crees que venga ---Misato: quisiera que si viniera para que t quite esa tristeza que hay en tu mirar ---Michiru: necesito aclarar las cosas ---Misato: Michiru, no dejes que una llamarada, te haga perder una hoguera, dime as disfrutado estos días al lado de Seiya ---Michiru: no, me he dado cuenta que fui una tonta, los prejuicios me segaron, Haruka es la persona que quiero ---Misato: lucha por tener una historia a su lado, no te rindas fácilmente.**

Llego la hora, Haruka vestía un smoking, pero el color del saco era blanco unos mocasines negros y su cabello lo peino de distinta manera a lo acostumbrado. Hotaru lucia hermosa, su vestido era ajustado en el talle y suelto en línea A con una abertura de lado que iva de la rodilla hasta el piso; de color gris, con tirantes que cruzaban y delineaban su espalda, su cabello y maquillaje le hacían aparentar tener mas edad, Setsuna y su papa tocan la puerta, esta es abierta por Haruka que guardaba los boletos en su saco. 

**---Setsuna: ya es hora debemos irnos.---Haruka: solo dábamos las indicaciones mientras estamos fuera ---Hotaru: listo podemos irnos, por fin conoceré a Michiru, ---Haruka: no te hagas ilusiones Taru, si leyó la publicidad, no te querrá ver ni en pintura. ---Hotaru: la culpa seria tuya por no ser sincero con ella no lo creen Setsuna, tío.**

Llegaron al auditorio, los medios de comunicación y de diarios locales los acosaban, fueron escoltados hasta dentro, mientras avanzaban, Haruka llevaba del brazo a Hotaru, la gente que les veía murmuraban sorprendidos ante la belleza de tal pareja y el atrevimiento d llevar a la dama al concierto. Los boletos eran de primera fila, tomaron sus asientos, se abre el telón, en el escenario la plataforma giraba poco a poco hasta quedar frente al público.

**---Yaten: antes de comenzar queremos agradecerles la forma en que nos han recibido, después de estar fuera por un par de meses.**

Taiki dio la indicación y comenzaron a tocar. Michiru creía que estaba soñando, ahí estaba, tantas veces lo pido y ahora era realidad, entonces no había duda tocaría solo para ella, sus miradas se cruzaban y estas hablaban por si solas.

El concierto llego a su fin, la despedida era llevada por Taiki

**---Taiki: gracias publico por el apoyo que nos brindaron esta noche tan especial, quiero decirles que se encuentra con nosotros el príncipe de la pista. ****Haruka Tenou por favor amigo sube al escenario.** Haruka se levanta de su asiento y saluda al público con la mano,

**--- Seiya: vamos Haruka no seas tímido ven acá.** Haruka levanta la mirada que es desafiada por la de Seiya. sube, ya en el Taiki le saluda de mano y abraza, Yaten hace lo mismo, Seiya solo le da la mano. al girar queda enfrente a su sirena y que debía hacer saludarle o no, si no lo hacia no era cortes, se dirige hacia ella el solo pensar que iba a tocar su piel de nuevo le hacían temblar las rodillas, las manos les sudaban, sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón decían un te amo, un no te olvidado cada ves mas fuertes, Michiru beso a Haruka en la mejilla y después le abrazo quedando sus labios cerca del oído del rubio que escucharon un susurro de su sirena -**--Michiru: necesito hablar contigo.** La gente de utilería acomodaba un piano en medio del escenario,

**---Taiki: ya que logramos coincidir te pido nos ayudes a cerrar esta presentación con broche de oro, toca junto con nosotros ---Haruka: no puedo, esta es su noche, se escucha una voz: vamos Haruka hazlo por mi ---Yaten: vamos Haruka creo que no te puedes negar si ella te lo pide****. **Y señala a Hotaru.

La velada tuvo un toque romántico e inesperado, el piano, violín y las voces de los Three Lights en una hermosa melodía. El público se paro y aplaudió por más de un minuto. Termino el concierto, Haruka bajo del escenario pero Seiya lo intercepto a antes de que se fuera, mientras que Taiki, Yaten y Michiru eran entrevistados.

**—Seiya: necesito hablar contigo, ---Haruka: yo no tengo nada de que hablar ---Hotaru: Que quería Haruka, ---Haruka: nada importante.  
**

En el camerino de Michiru se encontraba una flor exótica y comprendió que eran de ella, leyó la tarjeta: Mi diosa marina Felicidades por el concierto no hay duda que eres la mejor, no tengo el valor para decirte de frente adiós, tal vez mañana estando lejos me arrepienta de esta decisión Haruka Tenou.

En el lobby del hotel

**---Haruka: Setsuna puedes llevar Hotaru a la habitación, y quedarte con ella asta que regrese. ---Setsuna: no crees que es muy tarde para salir. ---Haruka: es un restaurante bar que abre las 24hr;** se da la vuelta y camina hacia la calle, pide su auto, conduce hacia el bar, se estaciona, baja del auto, en sus manos lleva una libreta; entra al bar buscando un lugar discreto y tranquilo. **---mesero: .- gusta algo de tomar, ---Haruka: un refresco y una copa de whisky vant 69. ---mesero: desea ordenar algo para comer o espera a alguien --- no gracias.** el mesero le lleva las bebidas. abrió la libreta saco una pluma, dio un trago a la bebida y comenzó a escribir. paso un par de horas escribiendo cuando una voz le saca d sus pensamientos. **—Seiya: mira nada mas, también te tengo que aguantar aquí ---Haruka: yo no te estoy molestando, aparte el que va llegando eres tu no yo; que quieres —Seiya: hablar de lo único que tenemos en común Michiru, la amo pero ella no me ama como a ti, debes irte para que la pueda conquistarla. ---Haruka: tu no entiendes,**, en ese momento un cliente se acerca a una rockola donde deposita unas monedas, se empieza a escuchar la música:

Soy el aire que ella respira al despertar, el agua que le da vida, las letras que la consuela, niga la amo, si eres todo eso, yo soy el hombre de su vida, mejor dicho su otra mitad, el príncipe que ella esperaba, no no no no, niga si yo la quiero amar, por que tu no te largas,de aquí, duende no yo la quiero amar ella en mis brazos va a estar, niga déjala, ay niga dejala, dejala, déjala..Hay duende sabes que la amo, yee su amor no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo olvidarlo su amor no puedo arrancarlo --

**---Seiya: de que te ríes Tenou? —Haruka: de la letra de la canción, nos describe muy bien a los dos, pero creo que ella es quien debe decidir ---Seiya: no te atrevas a acercarte a ella, solo la lastimaras. ---Haruka: es lo que mas quiero, no soportaría que estuviera con migo solo por compromiso o lastima, pero necesito enfrentar mis propios fantasmas para seguir con mi vida; cuídala, nos vemos Seiya**.

Pero Seiya se sintió ignorado así que fue tras Haruka y le detuvo. -**--Seiya: no queiro que te acerques a ella** y le lanza un golpe conctando con su ojo. Haruka se levanta y sigue su camino. -**--Seiya: eres un cobarde**, y le lanza otro golpe pero Haruka lo detiene. **---Haruka: no es que sea un cobarde, solo que no quería lastimarte.** Haruka le da una paliza a Seiya, la naris y su ceja sangraban, el encargado del lugar llama a la policía pero como siempre tarda mucho en llegar. Haruka le da una paliza a Seiya. Para cuando llego la policía Haruka ya se había ido.

Al día siguiente en el autodromo

**---Haruka: hola Rich, ---Rich: tu tan temprano por aquí … ---Haruka: vengo por mis cosas. ---Rich: así que corres como un niño asustado buscando el consuelo de mama y su papa. —Haruka: otro con la misma cantaleta. no vuelvas a pronunciar a mi madre **Haruka le conecta un par de golpes, cuando Rich se levanto dijo: lo ves esto lo confirma. Pero su platica de amigos es interrumpida por el celular de Haruka **---Haruka: que paso Sun algún problema ---Sun: no Joven, solo llamo por encargo de su padre, esta en Japón y quiere hablar con usted y la sita. Hotaru ---Haruka: dile que llegaremos mañana.**

**—Haruka: perdona Rich, voy a comer con Hotaru y Setsuna bienes---Rich: gracias pero creo que debo mantener mi bocota cerrada por unas horas, no debí hacerlo sabiendo lo de anoche con Seiya. ---Haruka: como te diste cuenta ---Rich: porque yo estaba en ese bar anoche, me alegra que la hallas dado su merecido.**

Haruka se despidió de Rich y se dirigió al restaurante En el restaurante comieron, platicaban de las tonterías que Haruka hacia para que rieran, también les platico el altercado que tuvo con Seiya.. Salieron y se dirigieron a la nevería, ahí se encontraba Michiru con Seiya. Seiya al ver a Haruka abraza a Michiru por la cintura y la lleva a la mesa tratando que no viera a Haruka, haciendo que se siente dándole la espalda. Haruka entre sus brazos trae un hermoso bebe, Setsuna carga la pañalera. Hotaru se dirige a la caja a pagar los helados, mientras Setsuna tomaba los helados, de reojo ve a Hotaru hablando con Michiru

**---Hotaru: tu eres Michiru Kaiou verdad. —Michiru: si, deseas un autógrafo, ---Hotaru: no, solo quería saludarle ya que ayer no le pude felicitar; perdón no me he presentado mi nombre es Hotaru,** Hotaru voltea a ver a Setsuna como pidiendo autorización para decir su apellido.

**---Michiru: es muy lindo tu nombre, es raro tienes nombre japonés pero tus facciones son…ya recuerdo usted acompañaba a Tenou anoche. l**a mirada de Michiru fue triste y llena de furia, al ver eso Hotaru suspiro profundo y cuando apenas iba a pronunciar su nombre completo Haruka le llama.

**---Hotaru: debemos irnos, el pequeño Christopher se durmió y solo tenemos tiempo para llegar**…..Haruka jugaba con las manitas del bebe, se veía tan tierno, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con esos ojos color mar sorprendidos de su sirena que no daban credtio a lo que veian. Haruka no pudo articular ni una palabra solo salio de la neveria seguido de Hotaru y Setsuna que se despiden. Se ponen en marcha dirigiendose al aeropuerto.


	15. Chapter 16

Hola, gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo en leer y dejar sus comentarios, espero les guste el capitulo y no se deseperen sque en el proximo volveran a estar juntas. espero dejen sus flores o jiomatasos jajaj. Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad.

Capitulo 16

Por que nos toca aceptar ser solo amigos

Y al saludarnos simplemente dar la mano

O conformarnos con un beso en la mejilla

Y hacer de cuenta en tu vida no soy nada

En el aeropuerto

**---Setsuna: buen viaje, en unos días nos veremos **

**---Haruka: te firme el comunicado para los medios verdad, **

**---Setsuna: es la quinta ves que te digo que si **

**---Hotaru: trae la cabeza en otro lado Setsuna -**

**--Setsuna: si en michirulandia ---Haruka: decían algo.**

Hotaru y Setsuna se voltean a ver y comienzan a reírse. A todos los pasajeros del vuelo directo 218 con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta E-10. Setsuna se despide de ellas, regresa al hotel.

En la nevería

Michiru sale de la nevería buscando a Haruka pero ya no estaba, con la mirada busca un taxi y le hace la parada

**---Michiru: sabe donde se hospeda Haruka Tenou. ---Taxista: si señorita **

**---Michiru: por favor lléveme,** sube al taxi pero Seiya le impido que la cerrara

**---Seiya: por favor, crees que va ha estar en su habitación después de vernos juntos, sabe perfectamente que iras a buscarle; yo no estaría ahí, mejor mañana le buscas en el autodromo, **

-**--Michiru: no eres quien para decirme que hacer, entiende que tu y yo no tenemos ni un futuro**,

**---Seiya: por favor Michiru, recuerda vinimos a divertirnos**

**---Michiru: lo siento Seiya. **Cierra la puerta dando la orden para que el taxista la lleve a su destino.

Si eres la luz que iluminaba mi camino

Eres mi pan y mi vino talvez mi sueño prohibido

Como arrancarte de mi vida si no hay fuerzas

Como olvidarte si he perdido la paciencia

Llego al hotel, mientras caminaba hacía la entrada sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, su cuerpo reflejaba los síntomas del nerviosismo que en ningún concierto se había sentido de esa manera, llego a la recepción

**---Michiru: Disculpe podría avisarle al joven Haruka Tenou que Mich, no que una admiradora le quiere saludar.**

** ---Recep: disculpe señorita pero el joven salio muy temprano y no a regresado **

**---Michiru: podría pasarle un recado ---Recep: si gusta dictarme ---Michiru: Haruka necesito hablar contigo, llámame a mi celular por favor **

**---Recep: es todo ---si-- ---Recep: su nombre Señorita ---Michiru Kaiou **

**---Recep: Michiru Kaiou ---Si—Recep: disculpe la muchacha que acompaña al joven Haruka Tenou, dejo esto para usted; me pidió de que me asegurara que usted lo recibiera personalmente****. **

Michiru tomo el sobre, dio las gracias y salio del hotel para dirigirse al suyo; dudaba en abrirla, tenia miedo de su contenido, seria el final de su historia, se reconciliarían, le dejaría mas dudas, pero sus pensamientos se centraron en una sola pregunta ¿como sabría esa muchacha que ella buscaría a Haruka? Llego al hotel y se dirigió a su cuarto, en el camino se encuentra con Seiya

**---Seiya: hablaste con el ---Michiru: no es asunto tuyo **

**---Seiya: si lo es porque me importas **

**---Michiru: y a todo esto, no me has contado porque dijiste esta ves no tuve nada que ver? fue muy hábil para cambiar el tema **

**---Seiya: si tienes razón no es asunto mío **

**---Michiru: no te hagas el tonto que la virgen te habla **

**---Seiya: bien, recuerdas el accidente que tuvo cuando nos presentaste, yo pague para que sabotearan el carro, después mande seguirle con un paparazzi y tomara esas fotos, las publicara con esos títulos. **Michiru le da tremenda bofetada, un golpe bajo y le empuja.

**---Michiru: no vuelvas a acercarte a mi.**

Como olvidarte si te pienso todo el tiempo

Como borrare las huellas de tus alocados besos

De que nos sirve que le demos tiempo al tiempo

Si ya esta escrito el final de nuestra historia

Por el pasillo se ven dos figuras conocidas Yaten y Taiki

**---hola, porque tan enojada ---Michiru: pregúntaselo a tu primo. **Seiya entro después de ella

**---Yaten: Michiru vas ha ir a la carrera ---Michiru: no puedo faltar ---Taiki: para irnos juntos que te parece ---Michiru: esta bien, a que hora pasarían por mi **

**---Seiya: bueno yo mañana iré a pasear, no cuenten conmigo ---Yaten: y a ti quien te esta invitando. ---Taiki: que te párese a las once**. Michiru asintió con la cabeza y entro a su habitación.

Llegaron a Japón, en el aeropuerto tomaron un taxi que les llevaría a la mansión, en el camino

-**--Haruka: te ves nerviosa, no tienes por que tener miedo, lo entenderá---Hotaru: tu crees **

**---Haruka: claro, el te quiere mucho, solo que tu no le has dejado entrar a tu mundo.** Haruka abrasa a su hermana mientras el pequeño Cris tomaba un biberón.

Ya en la mansión

**---Sun: joven, que gusto verle, niña esta granadísima y este pedacito de cielo, es idéntico a usted cuando bebe joven **

**---Hotaru: es my hijo. ---Haruka: Sun y papa **

**---Sun: no se encuentra, regreso a Alemania, hubo algunos problemas con una maquinaria y me encargo que les dijera que les esperaba allá, **

**---Haruka: las habitaciones están listas ---Si--- **

Haruka subió las escaleras, con el bebe en brazos, pero el pequeño eructó devolviendo algo de leche sobre el hombro de Haruka.

**--- Hotaru: si vas a salir a un lugar primero debes darte un regaderazo **

**---Haruka: por que lo dices me bañe antes de venirnos y el vuelo no duro mucho tiempo **

**---Hotaru: no es eso, es que Cris te vomito el hombro,** voltea a ver y comienzan a reírse

**---Haruka: tienes razón primero un baño no caidria mal, después del baño estaré en el patio trasero, oye no has visto unas hojas sueltas que puse en medio de la libreta.** Se puso nerviosa, sabia perfectamente donde estaban esas hojas**---Hotaru: no,.**

Hotaru recorría la casa, era hermosa, entra a la habitación de Haruka y la ve llena de fotografías con su sirena recordó lo que Haruka escribió en su libreta, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Como olvidarte si ha cada pasó que doy

Te maldigo y te bendigo pero siempre estas conmigo

Como cerrar este capitulo en mi vida

Si no hago más que extrañarte vida mía...

Al día siguiente, en el Autodromo,

Todo estaba listo para la carrera, Setsuna y su papa se encontraban afinando los últimos detalles con los organizadores, el cambio de piloto y la razón por la que Haruka se retiraba, era algo complicado de digerir, los organizadores no encontraban la forma de darlo a conocer, la mayoría de la gente había asistido para ver al príncipe

**---Organizador: daremos la noticia al terminar la carrera, prepara a tu piloto,** Ralpf. Setsuna y su padre salen rumbo a los pitss, el piloto toma su lugar y el auto sale a la pista.

Taiki, yaten y Michiru llegaban a tiempo para ver las vueltas de calentamiento, llegaron hasta sus asientos -**--Yaten: cual será el auto que maneja Haruka **

**---Michiru: es el rojo con el numero 327 **

**---Taiki: soy yo o hoy se levanto con el pie izquierdo **

**---Yaten: por que lo dices **

**---Michiru: la manera como toma las curvas es diferente se parece a la de Rich **

**---Taiki: a que te refieres **

**---Michiru: Haruka no maneja ese auto, es Rich, debo buscar a Setsuna**. En ese momento los comentaristas comienzan a hablar. Taiki detiene a Michiru **---Taiki: debes esperar; la carrera esta por iniciar**

**" " " ---C1:Estimados aficionados que viven la intensidad del automovilismo, esta por dar inicio la carrera que decidirá las posiciones de los corredores en el campeonato.**

**---C2: se acomodan los autos en la línea de salida, se escucha el rugir de los motores, la bandera de salida ondea por los aires.**

**--C1: como pasa el tiempo señores, están entrando a la vuelta numero 18, faltan dos y hasta hora el príncipe se ha quedado rezagado, no sabemos si tiene problemas con su auto.**

**---C2: esto me huele muy mal, tal vez, no hoy el príncipe esta por probar la derrota.**

**---C1: estimado publico nos ha llegado un comunicado y creo explica muy bien porque el auto 327 se ha quedado atrás**

**---C2: disculpa que te interrumpa pero la bandera de cuadros esta ondeando, quien ha cruzado la meta en 1er. lugar ha sido Steve, la noticia del año, esto dará mucho de que hablar el 4to. se lo ha llevado el príncipe, Haruka Tenou ha caído del podium**

**---C1: estimado publico, esto es el colmo, retiro lo dicho, no se la razón por la cual me han hecho llegar este comunicado al final y no la principio, señores la persona que pilotea el 327 rojo no es Haruka Tenou sino Rich Nokatos****i publico enmudeció ante tal revelación, Taiki miro a Michiru ella lo había dicho antes pero la pregunta que inundaba la mente de muchos era ¿Por qué abandono la temporada teniendo dos meses de haber iniciado?.**

en la pista se despliega la pantalla con una entrevista al Sr. Takeda **---Sr. Takeda: señores y señoras, la noticia difundida es cierta no un acto de publicidad; este día Haruka Tenou no piloteo el auto rojo, solo hay dos motivos la escudería esta en venta y no puede seguir manteniendo el sueldo de Tenou y problemas familiares que le obligaron a abandonar las carreras por tiempo indefinido, solo les pido de la manera mas atenta que no le busquen; gracias es todo.**

Cuanta llamada contestaste nadie quiso hablar

Cuantos suspiros se han ido tras tu recuerdo

Cuantas miradas te han hablado sin decir palabra

Esto es difícil cuando el amor aun no acaba

La noticia dejo a todo el mundo mudo, el recuerdo de la carta viene a su mente, ahora tenia la respuesta a su pregunta, esa carta debe tener la respuesta a lo sucedido, así que decidió regresar al hotel, no había duda esa carta tenia las respuestas de esa decisión. Sube a su habitación ve el sobre en la cama, la toma en entre sus manos, la habré y comienza a leer:

**Michiru:**

Creo que ya sabrás la noticia. Te preguntarás el porque de esta carta, porque Haruka abandona las carreras, yo soy la razón, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Hotaru Tenou Takeda, así es la hermana menor de Haruka. La persona que esta en deuda y quiere hoy saldarla, se que ella te sigue queriendo, pero es mas testaruda y orgullosa que yo., Lo se por las hojas que a continuación ella escribió, hojas que ella jamás haría llegar a ti; por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de robárselas y hacerlas llegar a ti. Solo pido que leas con atención y cuidado.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces que le hablaba a dios

Pidiéndole que por favor nunca me olvides

Mientras yo trato de olvidar este imposible

Fui un egoísta tal vez por que yo te amo

Hoy después de tanto tiempo nos volvimos a encontrar frente a frente, tu olor inconfundible, hicieron sudar mis manos que así demostraban el nerviosismo, mi corazón latió como loco al sentir tu mirada posada en mi; cuando tus labios se posaron en mi mejilla y tu dulce voz me hablo al oído, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, no se como me contuve para no tomarte en mis brazos, besarte y salir corriendo de ese lugar solo tu y yo; pero eso no pude ser. He estado reflexionando sobre nosotros y tienes razón; quisiera regresar a ese día cuando me preguntaste los motivos que me hicieron venir a Japón.

Devi decirte que huía de los golpes de la vida, pero esos me siguieron hasta aquí. Devi enseñarte una fotografía y decirte mira esta es mi familia éramos felices hasta el día del accidente, mama murió en el hospital, papa estuvo hospitalizado y mi hermana fue operada del corazón al mismo tiempo, si tengo una hermana que deje a la deriva, por querer olvidar, por tratar de encontrarme a mi misma, por buscar un porque vivir, por sentir esa adrenalina que invadía mi cuerpo al pisar el acelerador, esa paz que después me diste tu, pero que perdí por no demostrarte mi confianza, por eso ahora todo es diferente.

Como olvidarte si te pienso todo el tiempo

Como borrare las huellas de tus alocados besos

De que nos sirve que le demos tiempo al tiempo

Si ya esta escrito el final de nuestra historia

Me echaste en cara la llamada que marco nuestras vidas y mi error fue no decirte el motivo de la misma, Hotaru se había ido de casa con su novio, la busque por varios meses. El día que te vi con el; me entere que su novio murió al estallar un coche bomba en España y que ella había tenido un bebe, tengo un sobrino es hermoso, estarías encantada de ser su tía. Ahora estoy pagando mi error, la duda me carcome pensando si te hubiera dicho seriamos felices.

He tratado de olvidarte, de odiarte, pero a quien engaño una sonrisa tuya me deja sin habla y pensamiento, solo me queda perderme en mis pensamientos e imaginar lo que pudo ser; porque ahora puedes tener un futuro nuevo al lado de alguien que no soy yo. Lo que te aseguro que nunca me volveré a enamorar para que tus besos y tus caricias nadie las borre. Te puedo asegurar que en mi corazón late mas fuerte que nunca por ti y solo le habitas tu, Te quiero, Te amo de eso no dudes nunca. Te quiere Haruka Tenou.

**P.D.** Michiru regresamos a Japón porque papa nos esta esperando, se que depuse de leer esto, no halla ninguna duda y puedas ir a buscarla hasta que acceda a hablar contigo; por eso te he reservado un boleto para que le sigas. Perdóname por todo lo mal que he causado. Atte. Hotaru T. T

Como olvidarte si ha cada pasó que doy

Te maldigo y te bendigo pero siempre estas conmigo

Como cerrar este capitulo en mi vida

Si no hago más que extrañarte vida mía

Como mirarte como amiga

Cuando he tenido tu cuerpo

Michiru hace sus maletas y se dirige al aeropuerto, antes de abordar marca con mucha insistencia a un celular. En un lugar de Japón sobre un buró un celular llama y llama, reflejando el nombre de quien llama Sirena.


	16. Chapter 17

Hola, gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar un comentario, lamento hever tardado tanto en acutalizar, espero les guste este capitulo, acepto sugerencias, flores, jitomatasos, etc, etc, les adelantare que falta poco para el final.

Cap 17

En Japón Haruka salía d su habitación

**---Haruka: Sun puedes hacer unas reservaciones para viajar mañana en primera clase ---Sun: los asientos juntos o separados y para que hora**, Haruka pone su mano en la barbilla y observa a Sun **---Haruka: lo mas importante es viajar, aclarar las cosas, ---Sun: entiendo, joven,**se da media vuelta pero se detiene frenando su paso **---Sun: me permite hacer un comentario ---Haruka: no tienes por que preguntar Sun sabes que te considero de la familia, ---Sun: gracias pero creo que es mas importante aclarar las cosas de su corazón y después las de su familia.**Haruka se sorprende, nunca había escuchado hablar en ese tono a Sun, sonaba como un regaño pero a la ves un consejo. **---Sun: el día que usted peleo con la señorita, me fue muy difícil hacer oídos sordos, esta muy equivocado en lo que cree, la señorita Michiru llego muy temprano; se quedo esperándole en la sala, yo misma le cubrí con una frazada**; no sabia como racionar, una felicidad invadía su cuerpo al igual que una tristeza, **---Sun: escúchela, déle la oportunidad, ella le quiere mucho ---Haruka: si me quisiera no hubiera hecho eso ****---Sun: muchas veces necesitamos cometer errores, perder lo que teníamos para darnos cuenta de lo importante que era, ella lo entendió a tiempo; haga usted lo mismo recapacite antes de que la pierda para siempre**.

Haruka comienza a caminar hacia el patio trasero, su mirada se centraba en su amiga fiel Nala, la observaba muy seria y cabizbaja su mente era un mar de pensamientos encontrados, pero una voz le saco de su mar **---Rik: esta bien joven ---Haruka: la verdad no lo se, si llegase a venir Michiru a buscarme dile que me fui a América, que papa esta allá. ---Rik: pero su padre esta en Alemania ---Haruka: lo se, es una orden **comezón a acariciar a la Nala mientras caminaba por la pelota para jugar con ella.

En el aeropuerto una joven tomaba el avión con la esperanza de volver a estar entre los brazos de la persona que amaba. En la mansión** ---Sun: su prima Amy le espera en la sala, también l las reservaciones están hechas, los asientos quedaron separados por dos lugares, el vuelo sale a las cuatro de la tarde. ---Haruka: gracias Sun, puedes preparar la maleta para el bebe, ---Sun: y no preparare las maletas de usted y la señorita?? ---Haruka: no hace falta allá tenemos ropa, gracias ---Amy: Haruka como estas ---Haruka: bien, como supiste que llegue ---Amy: por Setsuna, me llamo, cuentas conmigo para todo. ---Haruka: gracias Amy, ven vamos a conocer a Cris ---Amy: no lo mimes mucho, si lo haces será como tú.** Haruka voltio a ver a Amy y ambas rieron, se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba Hotaru

**---Haruka: se puede pasar ---Hotaru: si pasa estoy cambiando de ropa al bebe. ---Haruka: vinieron a visitarnos. **

Al oír esas palabras la piel se le enchino, su mente era un mar de pensamientos, quien podía visitarle a ella, la conciencia le recordaba la carta, y si era Michiru, se dio vuelta para ver entrar a Haruka con una chica de cabello azul.

**---Haruka: no me digas que no recuerdas a Amy, ---Hotaru: como crees claro que la recuerdo, se saludan y abrazan, ---Amy: como estas ---Hotaru: bien ---Amy: así que este es el retoño del viento ---Haruka: jajajajaj creo que Setsuna te contó con lujo de detalles ---Amy: si, de principio a fin, aparte tienes que aceptar que se parece a ti ---Hotaru: quieres cargarlo.** Amy asintió con la cabeza, el pequeño solo observaba, cuando estuvo en los brazos de Amy sonrío **---Hotaru: creo que sabe que eres de la familia, si vieras como batallamos en Francia porque no quería a ninguna niñera ---Amy: y como le hicieron para poder ir al concierto ---Hotaru: no se como le hace Haruka; pero lo duerme y no se despierta asta las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente; y como ese día era muy especial así que lo durmió, la niñera solo se encargo de velar su sueño. ---Haruka: disculpa por interrumpir laplática pero el vuelo sale a las cuatro, tenemos que estar a las tres en el aeropuerto, **

En el aeropuerto se anuncia la llegada de un vuelo, la chica deseaba con ansias que aterrizara; Haruka y Hotaru entran al aeropuerto, Haruka se encargo de todo pero el vuelo tuvo unos contratiempos así k debían esperar , estiro sus piernas, saco un libro y comenzó a leer una persona le observaba, la mirada era muy penetrante, así que desvío la mirada del libro para buscar a quien le pertenecía esa mirada se encontró con una hermosa chica, sus ojos eran café obscuro, su mirada imponente y triste

**---Haruka: hola preciosa puedo ayudarte en algo, quieres un autógrafo,** la chica comenzó a reír para después volver a estar seria **---Chica: perdona si te incomode pero te ves tan intelectual y concentradísimo en la lectura que no pude evitar mirarte ---Haruka: jajajaj, la verdad es que es una historia muy buena ---Chica: en verdad te gusta la historia; la recomendarías a la gente ---Haruka: claro, te invita a imaginar los paisajes, a los personajes, aunque todavía no llego al núcleo, pero si el principio es cautivador imagínate el desenlace seria fabuloso, no dudaría.**

Cuando se escucha ---. pasajeros con destino a nueva York favor de abordar por la puerta A-5, pasajeros con destino a Alemania abordar por la puerta B-7 -

**--Chica: ese es mi vuelo ---Haruka: y ese es el de nosotros verdad Hotaru, fue un placer cruzar palabra contigo, soy Haruka Tenou ---Chica: eso lo se, **de su bolsa saca una tarjeta, se la entrega a Haruka **---Chica: cuando vayas a Nueva York búscame,** la chica toma sus maletas y se dirige a tomar su vuelo mientras que la rubia y Hotaru hacen lo mismo al lado contrario **---Hotaru: jajajajjajjajj, no creí que alguien te superara.** Haruka solo frunce su ceja

Al mismo momento en que ellas abordaban del avión, otro había aterrizado una muchacha de cabello aguamarina descendía, en su cara la esperanza iluminaba el rostro, una sonrisa, se dirijo a la salida y abordó un taxi rumbo a su casa.

Michiru llega a la casa de sus padres, toca la puerta **---nana: si diga en que**, pero al ver a la persona le abre la puerta **---Nana: niña como estuvo el viaje ---Michiru: bien nana ahí alguien en casa ---Nana: solo esta su hermano su mama anda de compras y su papa esta fuera de la ciudad.** Michiru sube las escaleras y llega a la habitación de su hermano, abre la puerta **---Darién: mama ya te dije que no voy a ir contigo estoy muy cansado. ---Michiru: Bueno, tendré que ir a buscar a mama para decírselo.** Darién se levanta muy asombrado **--- Darién : que haces aquí ---Michiru: vine a buscar a Haruka, para aclarar las cosas ---Darién: por que tardaste tanto tiempo en tomar esa decisión ---Michiru: Darién**, la cara de su hermano se encontraba seria, pero a la ves tierna, mientras camina hacia a el y se sienta a su lado **---Darién: la lección que la vida te ha dado hermana fue dura, pero toma en cuenta que no te será fácil, no te des por vencida, lucha por tu felicidad Michiru.** Michiru de su bolsa saca una carta y se la da a leer a Darién, que le lee sin perder detalle. **---Darién: que estas esperando ahora que sabes esto**. Se levanta busca saco, toma la mano de Michiru y la levanta de donde estaba sentada se dirigen a la puerta **---Michiru: que haces Darién ---Darién: vamos a casa de Tenou, para que dejas para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy ---Michiru: Darién**Los hermanos salieron rumbo a la casa de Haruka, tocaron el timbre, nadie respondió, volvieron a tocar el timbre.

En la mansión un hombre y una mujer discutían sobre quien saldría y que le dirían q la chica aguamarina

**---Rik: voy yo ---Sun: no iré yo; le diré que esta en Alemania, tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad, no viste al joven no es el mismo. ---Rik: lo se Sun pero eso no nos corresponde, nosotros solo somos simples espectadores y sirvientes, tenemos que mantenernos al margen y obedecer ordenes y eso es lo que voy a hacer****.** Salio de la casa cerrando a Sun con llave en el despacho. **---Rik: srita. Michiru que le trae por aquí ---Michiru: quiero hablar con Haruka, esta ves no me iré sin hablar, ---Rik: lo siento srita, pero el joven se acaba de ir del país rumbo a America del sur. ---Michiru: como, venían a hablar con su papa, ---Rik: por eso su papa tuvo que salir a America y les pidió le alcanzaran allí, si hubiera llegado 3 horas antes le hubiera alcanzado **

En una mansión de Alemania un carro se estaciona bajando de él Haruka y Hotaru con Cris en sus brazos. Se escucha una voz detrás de ellos 

**---Voz: Por que tardaron tanto en llegar, creí que no querían hablar conmigo. ---Haruka papa****,** le abraza y besa la mejilla **---Papa: no vas a saludar a tu padre**, su mirada se calva en el bebe que ella cargaba, **así que tu eres el retoño del viento, jajaja, déjame cargarlo ---Hotaru: papa, no estas enojado,** mientras depositaba al bebe en los brazos de su padre. **---Papa: dime hija que gano con enojarme o reprocharte, ya lo hiciste, aparte las consecuencias las estas pagando tu no yo, lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte con tu cruz,solo una pregunta disfrutaste de ese amor? **

**---Hotaru: PAPA, pero que preguntas son esas---Papa: preguntas de adultos hija, de amigos, la diferencia es que eres mi hija, ---Haruka: jajá jajá, vaya creo que el saber que eras abuelo te ha cambiado. ---Papa: vamos a cenar, a donde quieren ir ---Haruka: que les parece si vamos al restaurante de Maikerin. ---Papa: por mi esta bien que dices Hotaru ---Hotaru: si**

Al día siguiente en la mansión Haruka caminaba por el corredor, en su mano llevaba una tasa de café, mientras pensaba en voz alta:

**---Haruka: todo irradia felicidad, jajá jajá la casa tiene un ambiente nuevo, se puede respirar tranquilidad, pero no me siento participe de ella, si estuvieras conmigo, seria muy diferente, tiene razón **

**---Papa: Sun nunca se equivoca Haruka, tiene razón en este caso ---Haruka: tampoco pudiste dormir ---Papa: no pensaba en ti ---Haruka: en mi ---Papa: Sun me contó todo, pienso que tomaste la mejor decisión en ese momento,**Haruka pone cara de que estas diciendo, l**a soledad te ha mostrado que la amas demasiado, pero ese miedo a dar lo mejor de ti y que de la noche a la mañana se vallan así sin decir nada, ha formado en ti un escudo que protege tu corazón ocultando tu mundo haciéndote perder lo que mas amas. **

**---Haruka: yo, a quien engaño, es cierto, bueno voy a bañarme nos vemos en el almuerzo. **

Haruka bajo a almorzar, su papa y el pequeño ya estaban en el comedor **---Haruka: y Hotaru papa**, conforme se iba acercando el bebe reía mas y mas, le extendía los brazos como diciendo cárgame tu, **---Papa: en su habitación se esta bañando, por eso m traje al bebe, ---Haruka: entonces la esperamos para almorzar.** Su padre movió la cabeza en afirmación, pasaron quince minutos, media hora, tres cuartos de hora, **---Haruka: esto no es normal iré ha ver por que no baja Hotaru ---Papa: deve estar arreglandose para estar linda, ya sabes. **

Haruka sube las escaleras, tenia un presentimiento, no sabia como describirlo, tal ves era miedo pero de que, llego a la habitación toco pero nadie respondió **---Haruka: Hotaru, estas bien,**al no obtener respuesta; abrió la puerta lo que lo que sus ojos veían no daban crédito era una impresión fuerte ver a Hotaru en el piso a medio vestir, su corazón se aceleraba, un escalofrío invadía todo su cuerpo. **---Haruka: Hotaru, peke estas bien,** checo su pulso estaba muy débil, con una sabana la cubrió, la cargo en sus brazos; bajo corriendo las escaleras, la adrenalina era tanta que no sabia como lo lograba, mientras gritaba **---Haruka: Sacuragui, sacuragui, en donde estas, sacuragui prepara el auto, sacuragui con un demonio prepara el auto ---Papa: Haruka que pasa, por que esos gritos** pero quedo impactado por le escena que veía, llegan al hospital la camilla ya les esperaba, Haruka le puso en la camilla, Hotaru abrió los ojos, apretó la mano de Haruka y susurro busca a Michiru, luego la soltó los paramédicos al ver esto apresuraron el andar. Pasó una hora, cuando el altavoz en la sala de espera -

**--Familiares de la paciente Hotaru Tenou se les solicita en urgencias.** Haruka y su padre se observaron, comenzaron a caminar cuando son detenidos por el doctor **---Dr.: Albert, Haruka lo siento su cuerpo rechazo el corazón, no hay nada que hacer ---Haruka: pero como, puedo verla ---Dr. Haruka ella falleció; notaron algo raro en su apariencia física como que se cansara mas rápido, ese tipo de cosas ---Haruka: no, es un error lo que dice ---Dr.: se hizo garras su corazón no se como pudo llegar hasta aquí. Lo siento** Haruka se dio media vuelta, salio de ahí. El papa se encargo de todos lo preparativos para el funeral, Haruka se encerró en su cuarto bajo llave, no había salido desde ayer.

En Japón Michiru salía para ir a sus clases, llevaba su violín, prefirió ir caminando, tomar un poco de aire, pensar, camino como tres cuadras cuando un auto se empareja y baja la ventanilla,

**---Amy: Michiru que bueno que te encontré ---Michiru: hola Amy te puedo ayudar en algo ---Amy: necesito hablar con tigo por que no subes,** Michiru subió al auto pero en lugar de dirigirse a la escuela se dirigía al aeropuerto, **- --Michiru: que pasa Amy, por que vamos rumbo al aeropuerto ---Amy: es una larga historia para contártela pero seré breve, mira Hotaru es hermana menor de Haruka por lo tanto el bebe es su sobrino, ---Michiru: eso lo se ---Amy: ya lo sabes pero como ---Michiru: Hotaru me dejo una carta, antes de partir a Japón pero a que viene todo esto,** Amy baja la cabeza, sus ojos se ponen llorosos. **---Amy: Hotaru murió ayer Michiru, su cuerpo rechazo el trasplante que le hicieron años atrás, ---Michiru: como esta Haruka ---Amy: no lo se, mi tío Ralf me avisó hace una hora,**

El funeral se llevo a cabo, el cuerpo fue trasladado al cementerio y depositado en la cripta familiar, pero Haruka nunca apareció. A lo lejos dos chicas caminaban hacia el lugar, Setsuna las reconoció inmediatamente eran Amy y Michiru 

**---Setsuna: Amy, me alegro que hallas venido Michiru, ---Michiru: lo siento Setsuna y Haruka como esta, no le veo junto a su padre ---Setsuna: vamos a la mansión, aparte el bebe ya se durmió y no debe estar aquí, en el camino te explico.** Tanto Amy como Michiru dieron sus pésames, en el camino **---Michiru: Setsuna como esta Haruka no me has dicho **

**---Sacuragui: disculpe señorita que sea yo quien le conteste pero esta destrozada, no ha salido de su habitación, no a probado bocado desde ayer en la mañana, cerro con llave la puerta **

**---Amy: Haruka guarda una copia de la llave de su recamara en el auto rojo ---Setsuna: no esta Amy en lugar de la llave encontramos una nota donde decía quiero estar sola.**

Ya en la mansión Michiru fue conducida por Amy y Setsuna, conforme avanzaba los pasillos estaban llenos de fotografías familiares, llegaron a la del bebe donde le dejaron dormido y siguieron con su camino

**---Amy: sabes, desde que mi tía murió jamás volví a verle reír así; hasta que te conoció****.** Llegaron a la habitación de Haruka, Setsuna toca varias veces pero no tenia respuesta

**---Setsuna: Haruka abre por favor, tienes que comer algo, sabes hay alguien que quiere verte ---Haruka: ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar con nadie, no traigas a Mía, Amy o Terry porque no voy a abrirles váyanse **

**---Michiru: Haruka abre por favor necesita comer algo.** Haruka puso sus manos en la cara, tal ves Setsuna tenia razón tal ves si debería comer, comenzaba a escuchar la vos de su sirena,

** ---Michiru: Haruka por favor abre la puerta necesito saber que estas bien, Haruka por favor háblame ---Haruka: en verdad eres tu Michir**u se escuchan unos pasos dirigirse a la puerta, las chicas se alegraron 

**---Michiru: soy yo Haruka, se todo, por favor vamos a platicar las cosas,**se escucharon pasos alejarse. **---Haruka: váyanse por donde vinieron déjeme sola y eso te incluye a ti Amy. ---Michiru: este bien nos iremos por el momento pero te aseguro que no me iré hasta que tú estés bien y hablemos de lo nuestro****.** Las chicas se retiran.

Al día siguiente Setsuna le presta ropa a Michiru para que se cambiara, ya en el día iría a comprar ropa, Michiru, Amy y Setsuna se encontraban en el jardín

**---Michiru: Amy tu has vivido aquí verdad ---Amy: si **

**---Michiru: cual es la habitación de Haruka ---Amy: es la que tiene la puerta del balcón abierta, por que lo preguntas**; voltea a verla incrédulamente **estas loca---Michiru: si no me deja entrar por las buenas entrare por las malas. ---Setsuna: es muy arriesgado lo que piensas hacer.**

Las tres chicas entran a la casa, suben a la segunda planta, entran a la habitación que estaba junto a la de Haruka, ese día Michiru traía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa, le alegraba que Setsuna le alla prestado esa ropa, así que salio al balcón se paro en el ribete de las monas, salto al balcón de alado valla nunca creyó que podría hasta que ya estaba en el, abrió las cortinas y encontró a su viento dormido, tenia sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar unas fotografías cerca de sus manos de Hotaru, su mama y ella. Como despertarla, se veía tan tranquila, quería verle, contemplar su rostro angelical, guardar su imagen en su memoria tal ves seria la ultima ves que le viera dormir, se sentó en la cama, comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de la rubia, no pudo resistir así que le robo un beso fugas, mientras susurraba te amo suficiente para que la rubia se despertase y abriera los ojos observándole tiernamente.


	17. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada esta es una historia que se me vino a la mente donde hay personajes de sailor moon que participan en esta que no son míos, no me pertenecen,. Las protagonistas son Haruka y Michiru. Este es la primera vez que escribo; hay algo de fantasía y realidad, lagunas vivencias, sentimientos que al escribirlas mi mente se libera. Espero que sea de su agrado la lectura.**

**Dicen que recordar es vivir, todo los obstáculos que brincas para poder disfrutar de los triunfos me hacer recordar como llegue hasta aquí: desde donde yo recuerdo cuando tenia 10 años mi vida era perfecta, mi familia era muy importante en Alemania, mi padre era socio mayoritario de una famosa armadora de autos alemana y dueño de unos viñedos, mi madre era la mujer perfecta aun cuando sus raíces se en encontraban Japón; era hija de una de las familias mas importantes de ese país.**

**Mis padres se conocieron en una exhibición que el sr. Tenou ofreció para las compañías japonesas con la intención de que invirtieran en su empresa negociando los permisos de usar varias patentes que tenia a su mando. Ellos se casaron y como era previsto ella se mudaría con su marido, llegaron a su nuevo país al paso del tiempo un nuevo integrante llego a la familia una hermosa niña, El sr. Tenou siempre trataba y vestía a su hija como si fuera un niño, el quería que su primer hijo fuera varón y llamarlo como su padre Ián Tenou, la señora de Tenou no ponía obstáculo, el porque no lo hacia era pensaba que una niña no deja de serlo solo por vestirse y actuar como un niño y el tiempo seria el mejor juez, los veía divertirse tanto, disfrutar cada momento juntos, sin temores, sin miedos, sin preocupaciones que tal vez fueran innecesarias, siempre decía albert si Haruka hubiera sido hombre no serian uña y mugre, todos sueltan la carcajada .— **

**Pasaba el tiempo su padre la había inscrito en el club hípico para que practicara la equitación, aparte de las clases normales tomaba de esgrima, piano, En la equitación destacaba notablemente llego ha ser campeona por cinco años consecutivos, pero solo en el club, tenia esa elegancia, el porte, conocimientos y un buen caballo para participar en los campeonatos donde podía representar su país pero siempre lo rechazaba, le llegaron a apodar el príncipe de la pista; **

**Últimamente:**

**Haruka caminaba hacia las caballerizas (Por que este mal presentimiento, me siento raro, algo me dice que este día marcara mi vida, na, na, (se lleva una mano a la para frotar su cabeza) deben ser los nervios por la competencia será sexta vez consecutiva que gane , mama estará orgullosa al igual que papa, pero no los veo en su lugar de siempre que raro. – vaya, vaya mira quien viene por allá Mía— ola Haruka listo para dar lo mejor de ti —sabes que si Mía – vamos Haruka no seas un presumido, vanidoso ….—tenias que ser tu, siempre arruinas el día terry – gracias Haruka yo también te quiero mucho,-- por que no están en las gradas—es que como no te vimos decidimos bajar a desearte suerte **

**Se escucha una voz Haruka es tu turno te han llamado a la pista.**

**Haruka: deséame suerte sacuragui va por mis padres.**

**Sacuragui: demuéstreles quien es el príncipe.**

**En la pista Haruka era un deleite para las pupilas, la fase de exhibición termino, seguían los saltos y como de costumbre siempre era el ultimo en cerrar la competencia.**

**Se escucha timbrar un celular: si el habla como….. no es posible cuando ocurrió, iremos en un momento más.**

**Aficionados del arte ecuestre la competencia ha sido muy reñida, pero no hace falta decir que la elegancia Haruka y su caballo han dejado al publico de pie y la ovación no se deja de escuchar ya que repitió la hazaña volvió a ganar el titulo es por sexta vez consecutiva campeón del club. Haruka se dirigía hacia sacuragui lo noto preocupado. Terry y Mía se dirigía hacia el.**

**Haruka: pasa algo sacuragui, tienes un semblante como sí hubieras visto un fantasma.**

**Sacuragui: Srta. Haruka lamento arruinarle su triunfo hay malas noticias sus padres han tenido un accidente y están en el hospital**

**Vamos de inmediato. Subieron los dos al auto y se dirigieron al hospital. En el pasillo que llevaba a las caballerizas —que habrá pasado para que Haruka no se despidiera—**

**-- viste su rostro terry --- hola chicos y Haruka—hola Taiki—respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo—se fue, subió al carro con Sacuragui y ni siquiera se despidió—lastima no podré despedirme—a donde vas? Pregunto Mía—me voy a Francia mis padres recibieron una herencia y la condición para recibirla es que vivan aya dos años, trate de localizar a ustedes y Haruka pero por una y otra razón no pude hasta ora.— ¿y cuando te vas?—dentro de una hora terry me pueden despedir de Haruka yo lo llamare desde allá.**

**En el hospital...**

**(altavoz)**

**Familiares de la sra. y señor Tenou favor de dirigirse a informes, señorita somos familiares del los Tenou si permítame un momento.**

**Dr.: El señor se encuentra en área intensiva y esta sedado, recuperándose, sobre la sra. Tenou lo siento mucho, no podemos hacer nada mas por ella, tiene muerte cerebral, es su decisión si prolonga su agonía, usted decide el tiempo horas, días, semanas**

— **seguro que nada puede hacer doctor—se han reunido aquí los mejores neurólogos y el dictamen es el mismo,--puedo verla doctor? –sígame joven. En el cuarto Haruka acariciaba las manos de su madre y decía: abre tus ojos quiero verme en ellos, son mi fuerza, mi voluntad, sentir su mirar me brinda seguridad y no podría vivir si no me ven más, es el lugar donde yo…..**

**-Joven Tenou- si sacuragui acaban de hablar de la oficina, los italianos esperan a su padre en el hotel para asistir al concierto de música clásica y hablar de la firma del contrato con la armadora, tiene que ir en el lugar de su padre. --Pero no puedo dejarlos -- yo me quedare con ellos, recuerde lo que dice su padre el show debe continuar –pero…..esta bien cualquier cosa me llamas al cel.-- Joven: si ¿le dirá a su hermana lo que paso? , no hasta que papa este recuperado y ella se recupere de la operación, necesito que la prensa no mencione nada de esto, te puedes encargar. Claro joven. **

**Ya en casa se baño y cambio para la ocasión al llegar al evento se trataba sobre un concierto de música clásica, opera y con la actuación especial de la niña prodigio del Japón.**

**Me guiaron al palco, recuerdo que ese lugar tenia la mejor vista cuando asistía con mis padres, pero mis ojos solo veían sombras . Se abrió el telón y los reflectores enfocaban la figura de una dama que tocaba el violín como un ángel, termino el evento y los organizadores dieron un cóctel para los invitados mas distinguidos, en un lugar del salón se encontraba Haruka hablando con los italianos.**

**-- Sr. Capuleto mi padre le envía las mas sinceras disculpas por no poder asistir ya que en tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos por un imprevisto que se presento en una producción. Y me pidió que le explicara el proyecto y le disipara las dudas; y si usted gusta firmar el contrato ya dejo instrucciones a su representante legal para que se lleve a cavo el contrato.**

**Sr. Capuleto: acepto sus disculpas y vamos al privado para hablar, paso un rato y Haruka logro convencer al sr. Capuleto **

**Sr. Capuleto: mañana estaré en la oficina para firmar el contrato y dar el siguiente paso dígale al representante que estaré por aya como a alas 3:00 de la tarde, es un honor estrechar la mano de un joven tan responsable a muy corta edad y haber conversado con usted.**

**Haruka: gracias.**

**Sr. Capuleto, Joven Tenou quiero presentarles a la prodigio del Japón ella es Michiru Kaiou, mucho gusto dijo el sr. Capuleto, joven Tenou me escucho—Haruka tenia la vista perdida, trise, no era la misma persona que había asistido muchas veces a ese lugar, coqueteado con todas las chicas lindas -- disculpe soy Haruka Tenou,(su voz era fría, imponente, no dijo mas). Sr. Capuleto sabe srita. no se como siendo tan joven toca de esa manera,-- gracias por el cumplido, la verdad sr. es el resultado de muchas horas de practica, el apoyo de mis padres y lo mas importante que me gusta y disfruto el tocar—(Haruka no era participe de la platica, staba demasiado serio y pareciera que su cuerpo y su mente no eran uno)-- joven Tenou, joven Tenou, Haruka .—si perdone franklin he estado un poco distraído(llevándose la mano atrás de la nuca frotando la cabellera ), -- le gustaría mostrar el salón a la señorita kaiou ya que usted es la persona mas indicada por su juventud, dijo el sr. Franklin, -- si usted me lo pide no tengo ningún inconveniente, al menos que la srita. Kaiou no acepte;--no tengo ninguno en que usted me muestre la arquitectura de este lugar, nos disculpan dijo Haruka y los presentes aceptaron la disculpa.**

**Después de haberle mostrado hasta el ultimo rincón llegaron al balcón: joven Tenou se siente usted bien.—si por que—parece todo lo contrario, esta ausente, no muestra el amor a su país,-- disculpe que sea usted quien tenga que pagar los platos rotos pero hoy ha sido el día mas difícil de mi vida, y si me disculpa tengo que retirarme.**

**Haruka llego a su casa y no podía creer, que no coqueteo con la violinista, subió las escaleras al pasar por el cuarto de sus padres no dudo en entrar, al abrir la puerta no logro mantenerse en pie, se desplomo, de sus ojos resbalaban lagrimas, grito cuanto quiso, logro desahogarse un poco.**


	18. Chapter 18

**en el camino he encontrado una persona que m cautivo, me enamoro con sus palabras, su voz, su rostro, logro burlar la vigilancia para robarme la tranquilidad; le busque por tierra pero m dijeron k vivía en el mar**

**m adentre en los mares, le encontré y solo pude decirle gracias por darme esta oportunidad**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a la persona que ocupa mi pensamiento, mi tiempo, mi vida, sin ella esta historia no tuviera un final feliz. TE QUIERO**

CAPITULO 18

La rubia despertó pero no articulaba ni una palabra, solo se limitaba a observar, Michiru comenzó a explicarle que ya conocía la verdad, de cómo se entero de todo.

Mientras la rubia pensaba No es un sueño su mas dulce tormento se encontraba frente a ella, pero su pensamiento era un huracán, por un lado era inexplicable la alegría que sentía al ver que dejara todo para buscarle; pero porque lo haría, por que no lo izó antes, seria lastima o compasión ahora que sabe todo? No aceptaría iniciar de nuevo la relación bajo ese estandarte, hoy no huiría.

Se levanto fue al baño ignorando a michiru.

**---Michiru:** **por favor di algo,** pero la rubia le seguía ignorando, **Haruka por favor mírame,** Haruka voltea

**---Haruka: gracias por venir, por estar aquí; no lo voy a negar, te sigo queriendo, pero no puedo regresar contigo.** Michiru quedo en shock, no entendía, no asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar **---Haruka: es cierto michiru te quiero más que nunca pero no quiero cometer los errores del pasado y mucho menos que los sepas por una carta, quiero ser la persona que era antes de que todo esto comenzara. **

Tocan la puerta

**---Sr. Tenou: Haruka por favor ábreme.** Haruka ve a Michiru **---Michiru: es mejor que le abras, esta muy angustiado por ti**. Haruka camina hacia la puerta y abre, su padre entra dándole un abrazo y un beso en la frente, **---Michiru: bueno yo los dejo, tendrán mucho de que hablar, ---Haruka: Michiru **

**---Michiru: podemos hablar otro día,** sale de la habitación.

**---Sr. Tenou: Haruka todos regresaremos a Japón, el vuelo sale a las tres de la tarde, solo faltabas tu, **no quiso decir mas, le vio perderse en sus pensamientos 

**---Haruka: estaré lista. **

Se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Japón, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, se limitaban solo a mirarse, pero esa mirada decía todo.

**---Michiru: sr. Tenou gracias, espero verlo otra vez **

**---Sr. Tenou: siempre serás bien recibida en la casa; es un poco testaruda, pero creo que terminaremos siendo familia además no vas a ir a visitar a Cris **

**---Michiru: si usted me lo permite iré todos los días, aunque **

**---Sr. Tenou: nada señorita le espero todos los días **

**---Setsuna: gracias Michiru, espero platicar contigo con mas calma ---Michiru: no te preocupes.**

De vuelta a la rutina, levantarse temprano, ir a clases, regresar, cuidar a cris, evitar a michiru, a sus primas, sus amigas, siempre era lo misma monotonía hasta que un día cruzo palabra con el chico mas raro de su salón Hank Nizaco. Hank era un chico misterioso no asistía a clases pero los exámenes los pasaba con excelente,

**---Hank: hola haruka como te ha tratado la vida amigo?**

**---Haruka: no como yo esperaba, hay algo** **que no logro descubrir**

**---Hank: Haruka porque dejaste las carreras de autos? **

Haruka se queda pensativa hasta ese momento se cuestionaba por que dejo de correr autos, de hacer tantas cosas que le gustaban

**---Hank: Ya veo, **se lleva la mano a la barbilla **que te párese si hoy me acompañas a un lugar, te va a gustar **

**---Haruka: pero tengo que entrar a clases **

**---Hank: jajajajajajajajaja, hace un mes que regresaste y se te nota a simple vista que en la escuela no quieres estar, quieres ser libre **

**---Haruka: no creí que fueras tan observador **

**---Hank: muchos se equivocan conmigo, sígueme**.

Llegaron al estacionamiento un auto ya los esperaba

**---Haruka: y adonde iremos?**

**---Hank: te presentare a unos amigos espero se lleven bien ---Haruka: eso no responde mi pregunta **

**---Hank. Quieres emoción en tu vida pero que no tenga nada que ver con los autos? **

**---Haruka: si ---Hank. Entonces sube**

El auto condujo hasta perderse en un bosque cerca de las montañas, tenía una vista hermosa, tomo una desviación hasta llegar a una mansión a faldas de la montaña.

**---Hank: llegamos Haruka ---Haruka: donde estamos **

**---Hank: es un club de deportes extremos; se practica ciclismo de montaña, rapel, paracaidismo, ski entre otros, jaja, bueno esos son los que me gustan. **

**---Haruka: no creí que hubiera algo como esto.**

Entraron al club, toda la gente conocía a hank, pero ella robaba la atención, Haruka Tenou estaba ahí, recorrieron todas las instalaciones de cada deporte. Pasaron varias semanas, Haruka no asistía a clases, prefería irse al club, se convirtió en el mejor en ciclismo, cuando nadie le pudo superar decidió incursionar en el rapel.

Llego al club con hank, escalaron unos 30 mts ya que haruka era principiante pero era muy ágil y aprendía rápido, el tiempo se paso muy rápido así k regresaron a la ciudad; decidieron ir al bar donde se juntan siempre varios del club, entre platicas las botellas se fueron acumulando una tras otra, haruka tomo mas de la cuenta, hank la llevo a su casa

**---Hank: haruka llegamos, déjame acompañarte hasta la entrada **

**---Haruka: nno, yoo puedo, mira puedo hacer el 4 ves, nos vemos**.

Era la primera vez que llegaba a las cuatro de la mañana y en ese estado, su papa le esperaba sentado en la sala, se acerca a la puerta cuando escucha que alguien trata de abrirla. Haruka se decía así misma _si toco se van a dar cuenta, aunque ya deben de saber que no he llegado a dormir;_ saco sus llaves pero no podía abrir, parecía que le movían la hendidura de la cerradura; se recargo en la puerta para poder lograr meter la llave, la puerta se abrió, cayendo al piso, se paro pero algo izo que volviera a caer, su padre le había dado una bofetada

**---Sr. Tenou: mira como vienes, que sea la primera y última vez que llegas así,**

**--- Haruka: lo importante es que llegue y estoy bien,**

**---Sr. Tenou: acaso no pensabas llegar a dormir?**

**---Haruka: tal ves pero me trajeron** llevo su mano a la cabeza, y apoyándose en las paredes se dirigió a la recamara.

Al día siguiente amaneció con un fuertísimo dolor de cabeza, no fue a clases ni al club se quedo en casa, en su habitación. Se escucha el timbre, nadie abría ya que Sun estaba con cris, los de mas criados en sus labores, así que decidió ir, abrió la puerta eran sus primas y michiru.

**---Setsuna: hola Haruka, y ese milagro que estas en casa **

**---Michiru: Haruka **

**---Haruka: papa no esta y yo voy de salida, todas rieron **

**---Amy: piensas salir en pijama, **

**---Haruka: iba a bañarme pero llamaron y como Sun esta ocupada con Cris, saben que están en su casa **

**---Setsuna: es de mala educación dejar a las visitas solas **

**---Haruka: jajajajaja ustedes son familia no visita, **

**---Michiru: gracias por considerarme de la familia, **Haruka se ruborizo y se dirijo a su recamara**, **

**---Setsuna: bueno entonces vamos a ver al bebe, **subieron las escaleras, en el cuarto se encontraba Sun bañando al bebe

**--Sun: hola muchachas como están? **Contestaron todas al mismo tiempo bien** ---Amy: y ese milagro que haruka esta en casa Sun **

**---Sun: les abrió ---Setsuna: si, estaba en pijama **

**---Sun: ha cambiado mucho desde que regreso, ayer llego muy tomado, no se podía mantener en pie **

**---Michiru: haruka llego borracha, ---Sun: si, aparte estos días ha estado llegando con** **raspones, moretones, no se que pensar**.

El bebe le da los brazos a michiru, sus manitas acariciaban el rostro de michiru, por primera ves comenzaba a balbucear

**---Amy: creo que piensa que eres su mama**, la emoción se reflejaba en su cara, Haruka había salido de su cuarto a tiempo y se encontraba cerca de la puerta del cuarto del bebe, había visto y escuchado todo, se recarga en la pared una lagrima rueda por su mejilla y se va. Mientras Sun y setsuna ven una sombra alejarse**.**

**---Sun: bueno les dejo a cargo del bebe voy a ver si se le ofrece algo al joven** .

Pero cuando se acercaba a la puerta se escucho rugir la moto, se había ido sin despedirse.

**---Setsuna: has hablado con ella **

**---Michiru: no, le he llamado, pero no contesta mis llamadas y ustedes han visto como me evita, me he quedado hasta muy tarde para verle y hablar pero **

**---Amy: es porque te sigue queriendo, pero es tan testarudo que a veces me dan ganas de horcarlo, no ve que tiene la felicidad frente de sus narices, **

**---Sun: yo creo que si el joven no ordena sus pensamientos no va a dar la oportunidad **

La puerta se abrió

**---Sr. Tenou: Sun me puedes prepara la maleta tengo que ir a Francia por negocios, hola chicas como han estado, **

**---todas: bien gracias **

**---Michiru: va a estar fuera por mucho tiempo? **

**---Sr. Tenou: si como un mes, pero me alegra que estén aquí amy Setsuna. **

**---Setsuna: yo tío para que soy buena **

**---Sr. Tenou: quiero que estén al pendiente de Haruka tengo miedo que valla a cometer una locura **

**---Setsuna: por que piensas eso tío? Sr. Tenou: solo estoy preocupado, ya sabes los padres exageramos**

**---Amy: no te preocupes la cuidaremos verdad chicas ---Si --- **

Llego al club, no tenia ganas de practicar algún deporte hoy, aparte hank quería hablar con ella, decidió sentarse a observar a la gente, traía un jugo en su mano mientras con la otra se ponía sus gafas de sol, en una hoja comenzaba a escribir

_quien es Haruka Tenou ?, acaso es feliz ,que quiere de la vida, que busaca, que quiere ser en esta vida? Por que me siento así? Porque?_, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una chica

**---Chica: disculpe me podría decir donde puedo encontrar al señor Hank Nizaco,** haruka voltea a ver a esa chica su vos le parece conocida

**---Haruka: estoy citado con el en una hora no se si guste esperarle ---Chica: puedo hacerle compañía mientras el llega**

**---Haruka: si usted gusta, puede sentarte, gusta algo de tomar ---Chica: no gracias ---Haruka: nos hemos visto antes **

**---Chica: valla Tenou, olvidas muy fácil **

**---Haruka: la chica del Aeropuerto **

**--- Chica: me presento soy Ana Reyglan,** Haruka tomo su mano 

**---Haruka: a sus pies señorita, se puede saber el motivo de su visita a este lugar **

**---Ana: me invitaron a participar en un concurso que celebra el club cada año, vamos a estar varios artistas jóvenes del momento **

**---Haruka: jajajajaja creí que te gustaban los deportes extremos ---Ana: solo verlos, practicarlos no, que escribes? ---Haruka: tonterías **

**---Ana: me gustaría leer tus tonterías. **Haruka le muestra lo escrito.

**---Ana: sabes tiene luz propia, puedes brillar si lo deseas pero que te impide brillar, esa es la pregunta? o m equivoco **

**---Haruka: creo k eso me lo reservo, jajajajaj **

**---Ana: que es lo gracioso **

**---Haruka: no quiero ser una inspiración mas para tus historias **

**---Ana: yo solo escribo la realidad pero trato de darle los finales felices que les negamos a nuestras propias historias con nuestros actos **

**--- Haruka: no lo había pensado así, tienes razón . **

**---Hank: hola rubio, que he hecho para que dios me premie con esta vista **

**---Ana: Hank, ---Haruka: valla hasta que conozco a alguien que logra hacerle suspirar **

**---Hank: Haruka, bueno contigo puedo arreglar las cosas mas tarde rubio, me permites atender a la dama?---Haruka: s**i

Ana y Hank se fueron perdiendo rumbo a las oficinas del club, había pasado un par de oras cuando regresaron, Haruka seguía en el mismo lugar con unas cinco tasas de café a su alrededor

**---Hank: rubio gustas acompañarnos a cenar **

**---Haruka: no me gustan las cenas de negocios, **

**---Ana: acaso es porque en ese tipo de cenas encontraste el amor? **

Hank estaba muy nervioso, a haruka nunca le gustaba hablar de ese tema, temía que fuera contestar groseramente y Ana se ofendiera y cancelara su participación en el evento

**---Haruka: Solo porque no quiero que Ana se lleve una mala impresión mía acepto, **

**---Hank: bueno, te vas con nosotros o te vas en tu moto,** el celular de Ana timbro, se alejo de ellos para contestar

**---Ana: Hola ---Setsuna: Ana como estas, como estuvo el vuelo **

**---Ana: muy bien tu como has estado ---Setsuna: bien, me atreví a llamarte porque ya tengo los diseños de los vestidos y aprovechando la semanas que estarás en Japón promocionando un evento de un club, quisiera que los vieras que dices cenamos juntas **

**---Ana: espérame tantito **

**---Ana: Chicos no les importa que unas amigas nos acompañen,** le guiña el ojo a haruka así ya no será de negocios, haruka y hank contestaron al mismo tiempo**: no hay problema. **

**--- Ana: me encanaría solo que iría acompañada **

**---Setsuna: no hay problema, nos vemos en el restaurante que esta en tu hotel que te parece ---Ana: si , oye invita a la prodigio ---Setsuna: OK **

Llegaron al hotel, ana subió a cambiarse, haruka y hank esperaron en el restaurante, ana bajo para ir a recepción a esperar a sus amigas, Setsuna y Michiru entraron al lobby **---Setsuna: hola ana como estas **

**---Ana: bien y ustedes **

**---Michiru: bien y a que debo el honor que te acuerdes de mi **

**---Ana: mmmm, acaso necesito una razón** setsuna y michiru contestan al mismo tiempo **SI **, ana comienza a reír

**---Ana:** **tienes razón y lo que pasa es que tienes una cita con el destino ---michiru yo** **---Ana: vamos al restaurante,** caminaron al restaurante en el hank y haruka se habían sentado en una mesa cerca a la ventana que daba a la calle principal **. **

**---ana espero no haberles hecho esperar mucho** hank se levanta de su asiento para saludar a las amigas de ana

**---Ana y el rubio engreído ---Hank: se encontró con unos amigos y fue a saludarles **

**---Setsuna no me digas que tu novio t dejo por irse con sus amigos ---ana no es mi novio, el mió esta en Nueva Yorck **

**---Hank: jajajajajajjjaja discúlpeme que me ría pero ese tenou no le es fiel a nadie**, setsuna y michiru solo se limitaron a observarse

**---Setsuna era haruka tenou ---Ana: si cual otro**.

Comenzó a escucharse mucho alboroto, la gente se levantaba de sus mesa para salir a la avenida hank logro preguntarle a una persona

**---Hank: oye muchacho que sucede por que tanto alboroto, **

**---Muchacho: es el príncipe va a competir con Steve**

**---Michiru:** **pero como**

**---Muchacho: quien le gane el paso al tren gana,** **lo emociónate es que usaran los Tramontana r **

**---Setsuna: que??? los tramontana r hay que detener a haruka **

**---Ana: que es eso **

**---Setsuna son unos prototipos para las carreras pero están en prueba para poder ser utilizados en las calles comunes, aquí solo hay dos carros a prueba uno es de steve y el otro, **se llevo las manos la cabeza**, no pudo haber aceptado no** .

Salieron a las calles, poco a poco se iban acercando a la multitud cuando vieron dos carros negros con dorado arrancar a toda velocidad eran una bala, a lo lejos se escucho el silbato del tren anunciando su llegada a la estación, setsuna y los demás lograron llegar con rick

**---Setsuna: Rick Rick que es lo que sucede **

**---Rick: esta completamente loco **

**---Michiru: que es lo que pasa o pasó **

**---Rick: estábamos en el restaurante platicando, haruka salio a despedirnos por la otra entrada cuando steve se estacionaba, bajo del auto y empezó a insultar a haruka le dijo que era un cobarde, que no podía aceptar ser el segundo, que si no era en la pista seria en la calle**

**---Setsuna pero son prototipos aparte como lo obtuvo **

**---rick: como Haruka no acepto; el auto el entrenador me lo dio hoy para su evaluación **

**---setsuna: pero como se entero haruka de eso **

**---rick:** **lo que importa ahora es que no cometan una locura; esos carros traen llantas para la pista no para las calles, son resbalosas**

haruka y steve competían iba nariz con nariz los autos iban a mas de 345 k/h al aplicar el turbo alanzaron los 405 k/h haruka comenzaba a dejar a steve y emparejarse con la punta del tren los dos iban muy cerca, el cruce se posesionaba frente a ellos, el tren silbaba a todo lo que da, los dos voltean a la derecha , el tren activa los frenos de emergencia, los dos autos cruzan, el tren alcanza a golpear a uno en la cola , comienza a girar en su propio eje terminando por estrellarse en un poste. El conductor logro salir de auto solo con golpes.

**---Haruka: steve estas bien,** haruka vio que el labio le sangraba

**---Steve: eres un tramposo, abalanzándose contra el **

**---Haruka: aun no eres capas de aceptar la realidad. **

Steve toma por sorpresa a Haruka comienza golpear a haruka, esta se defiende pero steve le estrella contara la ventanilla del carro haciéndole una herida en la ceja, llegan rik, hank y los separan michiru corre con haruka

**---Michiru: por dios, **haruka siente que debe proteger a su sirena asi que decide irse con Michiru, no podía exponer a su sirena, debía calmarse, subieron a un auto donde después subieron setsuna, Hank, Rick y Ana.

Llegan a la mansión , Sun trae el botikin, cura a haruka, mientras

**---Setsuna le dice: Estas loca, querías matarte**

**--- Haruka: ya estoy muerta en vida que mas da si es hoy o mañana u otro día, **se levanta y camina rumbo a su habitación. Michiru esquiva la mirada de setsuna

**---Ana: que pasa aquí, porque reacciona así **

**---Michiru es mi culpa yo le rompí el corazón, **

**---Ana: solo respóndeme una pregunta le amas? **

**---Michiru: si, ahora lo puedo decir sin ataduras **

**---Ana déjalo todo en mis manos; yo seré cupido entre ustedes.**. Después de platicar un rato y tramar el plan a seguir; cada quien se fue a su casa. Todo estaba listo lo que estaba por suceder haría que Haruka tomara una decisión. De eso no había duda.

**P.D.** gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia, disculpen la tardanza gracias por sus comentarios al paso del tiempo de mi historia a Tigre-Kun, serenatenoh, Celina Leiva, marce, Haruko Hinako, Liliana, Teul Ehecatl, cooltrainer 124 , a todas las personas que leen y no han dejado su comentario y en especial a ti **Michiru Tenoh22**


	19. Chapter 19

Hola jeje. perdonen la tardansa pero he tenido mucho trabajo y mi tiempo se a limitado mucho para escribir, gracias a todas las personas que me se toman su teimpo para leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios, muchas gracias, jeje y respecto a la otrografia disculpen pero vuelvo a repetir mi tiempo se limita y no kiero dejarles con la incognita. les informo que el proximo capitulo es el final gracias por su tiempo.

**CAPITULO 19**

Un día antes del evento del club se lleva acabo un ensayo general donde los participantes practicaban los números a presentar, en el escenario se encontraban Setsuna con Ana escuchando la melodía que Michiru interpretaba

**---Ana: es muy buena no hay duda seria un éxito en América **

**---Setsuna: Ceres que funcione, **una voz se escucha detrás de ellas

**---Hank: funcionara, Haruka participara en rapel, así que estará en el convivió cuando acaben los ensayos **

**---Ana: bueno hasta horita todo va bien, recuerdan el plan **

**---Setsuna y Hank: si.**

Llego la hora del convivió, había una gran variedad de platillos, postres, bebidas, Hank y Setsuna había ido a buscar a Haruka**, **

**---Setsuna: hola lista para la fiesta **

**---Haruka: no pienso quedarme **

**---Hank: tienes que quedarte si te vas se cancela la participación tuya en el evento **

**---Haruka: es un chantaje **

**---Hank: no es la regla de oro del evento. **

**---Haruka: pero, **lleva su mano a la mejilla, con su mano izquierda acaricia su pelo,** esta bien solo porque no quiero fallarle al equipo. **

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al salón donde estaban los demás participantes,

**---Ana: Haruka, Hank, Setsuna acá estamos, **Haruka solo veía a Ana pero el aire traía un aroma muy conocido por ella, cerro sus ojos por un momento, cuando

**---Michiru: lamento la tardanza espero no haberles hacho esperar demasiado**

**---Haruka: creí que la fiesta era para las personas que van a participar **

**---Ana: ella va a participar pero con un numero musical, Setsuna con el vestuario de ambas. **Haruka se llevo las manos al pantalón, sabia que algo planeaban ese par, así decidió seguirles el juego, se sentó a un lado de setsuna, el convivió llego a su fin, solo se quedaronHaruka, Setsuna, Ana, Michiru, Hank, Lans, Luilli, Paty, Andrea, Rick,

**---Hank: wow ya quedo todo limpio, gracias por ayudarme **entregándoles a cada uno un refresco,

**---Andrea: que les párese si jugamos semana inglesa o a la botella **

**---Haruka: perdónenme pero yo ya me voy **

**---Paty: que pasa Tenou a que le tienes miedo, no sabes besar? **Tanto Haruka como michiru se sonrojan

**---Paty: jajaja que dije para que se pusieran así? **

**---Setsuna: donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. **

**---Lans: .bueno entonces que ??vamos a jugar o no **

**---Ana: por mi no hay problema pero si haruka no quiere; que se valla y nos deje divertirnos a nosotros verdad chicos **

**---Todos.: si **

**---Haruka: me quedo. **

**---Andrea : bueno entonces, juguemos disparejo; quién pierda juegan semana inglesa, 1…2…3…. **

**---Setsuna: disparejo, **

Todos quedaron con el pulgar arriba menos Michiru que puso el pulgar abajo, así que ella seria.. Haruka se preguntaba en su mente como podría aguantar ver que su sirena besara a alguien mas frente de ella, pero debía soportarlo; después de todo; ella había dicho que no, pero era posible que besara a Hank , a Rick o a esos tontos de Luilli o Lans, por dios porque decidí quedarme, la razón era simple tenia la posibilidad de besar a su sirena si compromiso, aferrándose a que era un juego no una realidad,

**---Ana: 1…2…3…. Disparejo, **estas ves todas quedaron con el pulgar abajo y Haruka arriba, así continuaron hasta que se formaron las parejas, la primer pareja era michiru y haruka, luego Setsuna y Rick, Ana y Hank, Lans y Paty, Luilli y Andrea. Comenzaron a jugar michiru se coloco a espaldas de haruka mientras que Andrea decía los días.

**Lunes: ambas voltearon hacia el mismo lado (beso)**

**Martes: voltearon hacia diferente lado (cachetada)**

**Miércoles: ambas voltearon hacia el mismo lado (beso)**

**Jueves: ambas voltearon hacia el mismo lado (beso)**

**Viernes: ambas voltearon hacia el mismo lado (beso)**

**---Ana: que suerte Michiru cuatro besos y una cachetada por donde quieres empezar **

**---Michiru: por los besos si no le incomoda a Haruka**

**---Haruka: no como tu gustes **

Haruka se acerco a michiru tomo su rostro lo contemplo para después depositar un beso frió, se separo le volvió a mirar y deposito otro beso pero con pasión, michiru lo sintió, sintió que la rubia quería pedirle algo pero no tenia el valor, el 3er fue igual de apasionado y el cuarto michiru le correspondió de una forma que le demostraba que aun la amaba; haruka le correspondió con la misma pasión, se separaron y por ultimo la cachetada, sonó tan fuerte que le dejo la mano marcada en la cara, se fueron a sentar, Setsuna y Rick, fueron tres cachetadas y dos besos, Ana y Hank fue pura cachetada, Lans y Paty, un beso y cuatro cachetadas, Luilli y Andrea puros besos fueron los ganadores,

Haruka estaba tomando un poco de refresco

**---Andrea: oye Michiru es cierto que te vas a ir a América, **

**---Michiru: si, voy a exponer, es una gira que va a durar unos ocho meses voy a visitar todo el continente americano, **Haruka escupe lo que estaba tomando al escuchar la respuesta de Michiru

**---Ana: por que creen que estoy aquí, claro aparte del evento del club, mi encomienda era entregarle por escrito la información de la gira y el contrato que la galería para su firma. **

**---Hank: y cuando te vas?**

**---Michiru: dos días después del evento**. Haruka se pone de pie, se limpia la soda derramada.

**---Haruka: bueno tengo que irme, me divertí mucho **

**---Setsuna: espérame yo también me voy contigo, hasta mañana chicos. **

En todo el camino Haruka no articulo ni una palabra, Setsuna hacia comentarios pero no lograba obtener respuesta. Llegaron a la casa Haruka se estaciona afuera

**---Haruka: voy a dar una vuelta, no se a que ora regrese no m esperen **

**---Setsuna: estas bien?, Haruka por que no lo intentas de nuevo, la necesitas **

**---Haruka: nos vemos mañana en el evento. **

**---Setsuna: no vas a venir a dormir? **pero solo recibe el humo que produce el carro por la forma de acelerar de la rubia. Saca su celular y marca** : reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba, las posibilidades son un de 80 %. **

Había conducido por mucho tiempo, se detuvo frente al mar, no sabia que hacer, quien recurría, quien podría decirle que hacer, saco su celular busco el numero en su directorio y marco

**--- Haruka: hola, perdona que llame a esta hora.**

**Persona: estas bien hija?**

**---Haruka: no, se va papa y esta vez si la pierdo para siempre **

**---Papa: que significa ella para ti?**

**---Haruka: triunfo, ahora lo entiendo; mis triunfos sin ella no eran mas que derrotas, por eso deje los autos, practico el deporte extremó por que quiero quitármela de la mente y lo intento ocupándola en salvar mi vida, Michiru es el amor de mi vida.**

**---Papa: una persona puede tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero si no tiene con quien compartir sus triunfos, sus sueños, sus miedos, sus gustos, sus alegrías y el mismo dienero de que le sirve tenerlo si no es feliz.**

**---Haruka: gracias papa**

**---Papa: te tardaste mucho en pedir ayuda, hija. **

**---Haruka: yo, te quiero mucho papa, gracias por estar ahí a pesar que ice todo por alejarte de mi.**

**---Papa: espero la llamada mañana para saber como te fue..**

Haruka pensaba para si : Si quería recuperarla tendría que hacerlo de una forma muy original, tenia que hacer unas llamadas, decidió ir a quedarse a un hotel.

En la mansión un celular sonaba

**---Amy: quien habla ---Haruka: amy soy yo Haruka **

**---Amy: estas bien?, t metiste en problemas? estas herida? **

**---Haruka: amy sabias que Michiru se va de Japón **

**---Amy: si y como siempre vas quedarte de brazos cruzados? **

**---Haruka: no esta ves, no pienso perderla sin antes haber luchado una ultima ves **

**---Amy: y que vas hacer **

**---Haruka: Amy necesito que me ayudes, habla con rey, serena, lita, mina, Sun, pero por ningún motivo hables con Setsuna sobre lo que te voy a pedir. **Haruka le explico todo lo que quería que hiciera

**---Amy: wow quisiera a alguien así, bueno si Richard **

**---Haruka: amy me vas a ayudar **

**---Amy: si todo estará listo para esa hora las chicas y yo nos encargamos de todo **

**---Haruka: gracias, cuento con ello. **

En otro lugar contestaban un celular**, **

**---Lans: llame mañana estoy dormido **

**---Haruka: LANS, LANS, despierta tonto necesito que me pagues el favor que ice por ti el otro día **

**---Lans: HARUKA SON LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA, por que llamas a estas horas, platicamos al rato en horas decentes.**

**---Haruka: necesito que mañana me dejes participar en la exhibición de paracaidismo **

**---Lans: estas loco? **

**---Haruka: si pero de amor, necesito que me devuelvas el favor **

**---Lans: entonces me estas cobrando,**

**---Haruka: solo te pido que me ayudes sin objeción, necesito tu apoyo**

**---Hank: eso seria suicidio, no, no, no colaboraré con tu muerte **

**---Haruka: si no me ayudas te juro que saboteo la avioneta mañana **

**---Lans: y si aun así me niego, **

**---Haruka: yo cumplo lo que digo, mañana lo averiguaras **

**---Lans: si eso es por la buena que será por la mala **

**---Haruka: jajajajaja, solo te pido que no anuncies que yo voy a participar **

**---Lans: pero aaaaaaaaaa ya entiendo, jejeje he pillin, esta bien.**

En la mansión Setsuna entra al cuarto de amy

**---Setsuna: con quien hablabas, **

**---Amy: solo puedo decirte que la idea que tuvo Ana funciono, hasta mañana **y se tapo hasta arriba con la sabana.

El día del evento llego, eran las diez de la mañana

**---Hank : señoras, señores y niños que han asistido ha esta celebración les pido su atención para dar inicio y que mejor que abrir con las dulces melodías de Michiru Kaiou, **michiru toco tres piezas muy hermosas, después le siguió el club de rapel, ciclismo, la presentación de Ana; mientras transcurría el evento Setsuna y Hank se preguntaban donde estaba Haruka.

Pasaron las horas y ella no aparecía todas estaban muy preocupadas, su plan había fallado, una persona se acerca y le da una tarjeta a Hank

**---Setsuna: sucede algo Hank? **

**---Hank: es el último número con el que se sierra el espectáculo, como les falto un paracaidista solo me avisan que ya fue remplazado por otro y piden que nos enlacemos en vivo con ellos para presentarlo **

**---Ana: me perdonan pero tengo la sospecha que es obra de Haruka **

**---Hank: bueno las dejo es hora del final, **Hank sale al escenario

**---Hank: Estimado público todo tiene un principio y un final, esto significa que lo mejor se dejo para el último, el equipo de paracaidismo hará su entrada galante y con eso nos despedimos de ustedes, pero antes nos enlazaremos con el capitán Lans, Lans Lans me escuchas **

**---Lans: hola a todos por allá **

**---Hank: están nerviosos allá arriba?, **

**---Lans: jeje bueno creo que todos estamos nerviosos pero no como el novato **

**---Hank: el novato **

**---Lans: si es la primera ves que se lanza en paracaídas **

**---Hank: pero no crees que es muy arriesgado **

**---Lans: lo es pero dice que es lo hace para ver personalmente a Michiru Kaiou y si le promete un beso; si llega a tierra firme **

**---Hank: wow bueno que te parece si se lo pregunta el mismo **

**---Lans: le preguntare; espérame un momento, wow lo que hace la adrenalina le va a preguntar el mismo **

**---Hank: Michiru te pido que subas nuevamente al escenario un fan te aclama. **Michiru sube al escenario y le coloca un micrófono

**---Michiru: hola, eres muy valiente pero no necesitas saltar para conocerme y ganarte un beso mió **

**---Novato: Hola sirena, ya sabes quien soy **(Ana, Hank, Setsuna, Andrea, Paty, Rick y Michiru se sorprendieron al reconocer la voz, michiru estaba ida)** se que es una locura pero ya estoy loco por ti, quiero preguntarte algo antes de saltar, no quiero quedarme con la duda de ello si llegase a pasar una fatalidad, no he dejado de amarte, quieres regresar conmigo, me darías otra oportunidad que dices, **empiezan a saltar los paracaidistas, uno a uno

**---Hank: esto si que cerrara el evento con broche de oro que respondes Michiru **

**---Michiru: si Haruka yo, yo quiero estar a tu lado pero no saltes, por favor no saltes, **Michiru sentía un nudo en la garganta, tenía un mal presentimiento al no escuchar respuesta hasta que

**---Lans: Señorita Michiru lo lamento pero al escuchar su respuesta salto es el último paracaidista.**

Todos los presentes observaban muy atentos la escena, Haruka jala la cuerda para abrir el paracaídas, pero este se le enredo en su pierna, trataba de liberarse para jalar del de emergencia, mientras tanto ganaba velocidad, parecía un avión en picada, Michiru se puso pálida, se llevo las manos a su boca tapándola, Ana y Setsuna le abrazaban, era cierto que los autos era peligroso pero se podía soportar la angustia pero comparado con esta locura, era muy difícil mantener la calma en este momento, por fin Haruka logro liberar su pierna, abrió el paracaídas de emergencia haciendo que tomara el control de nuevo, logro aterrizar atrás de el escenario, se quito todo el equipo, salio corriendo al escenario tomando a michiru de la cintura por sorpresa, girándola para quedar frente a frente

Michiru voltea a verle y le planta tremenda cacheteada, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas

**---Michiru: Haruka, no vuelvas a asustarme así **comenzando a golpear su pecho, pero Haruka la abrazo y la atrajo hacia ella

**---Haruka: Tranquila sirena, ya estoy aquí a salvo, para amarte, quererte, mimarte, disfrutarte, **un carro a control remoto llego a los pies de Michiru, llevaba una cajita en forma de rosa, con los mismo colores de las rosas que le regalo la primera vez, Haruka se agacha y toma la cajita

**---Haruka: Michiru Kaiou quieres casarte conmigo???, quiero que seamos una familia, que seas su madre?? **Michiru quedo anonadada, nunca creyó escuchar de su viento esa pregunta

**---Michiru: te amo, si ; quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. **Haruka toma a Michiru por la cintura acercándola para fundirse en un beso apasionadamente, todo el público aplaudía a tal escena, haruka toma de la mano a michiru y salen corriendo del escenario

**---Ana: esperen ---Setsuna: a donde van? **

Haruka voltea y les grita a lo lejos con una efusividad en su voz sin detener su andar

**---Haruka: comunícate con Amy ella les dirá que hacer. **Una limosina ya les esperaba en el estacionamiento, subieron comenzando la travesía del viaje hacia una aventura que era incierta para michiru, llegaron de tarde a un hotel cerca del mar, el efebo se escondía poco a poco por el horizonte, sus rayos traspasaban las nubes como flechas, pintando un panorama antes visto, sin duda era una vista hermosa. Descendieron de la limosina para entrar al hotel, era un sueño.

**---Recepción: en que le puedo servir **

**---Haruka: tengo una reservación a nombre de Ian tenou **

**---Recepción: en efecto le corresponde la habitación 119 en el tercer piso, esta se su llave que tengan buena estancia, **suben al elevador, sus miradas dicen todo entran,

**---Haruka: sirena que te parece si preparas la tina, **acariciando su cuello y rostro

**---Michiru: mmm y si no quisiera obedecer al viento???. Si quisiera atraparlo, domarlo por mi? **Haruka se lleva las manos a su mejilla,

**---Haruka: jajá jajá, me gustaría ver como lo logras, pero creo que tender que llevarlo a tus terrenos que te parece si preparas la tina, **

**---Michiru: buena idea iré a prepararla, **Michiru se va a preparar la tina., por su mente pasan muchas imágenes

**---Michiru: haruka, la tina esta lista, me ayudarías a someter al viento, **en eso el teléfono de la habitación timbra**. **

**---Haruka: voy en unos minutos solo déjame contestar,**

**---Michiru: no contestes, **

**---Haruka: debo hacerlo alo mejor no encontraron lo que ordene y solo quieren ofrecerme otra opción **

**---Michiru: esta bien pero no tardes mucho, las sirenas no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo fuera del agua. **

Haruka tenia otros planes en mente, ese día seria inolvidable en sus vidas,

**---Haruka: si diga **

**-----Amy: Haruka todo esta listo para las ocho de la noche cerca de la playa y el personal ya esta aquí. **Haruka se dirige al guardarropa saca unas cajas de zapatos, una bolsa con cosméticos, artes una y gargantilla con un corazón con una hym rodeada de diamantes, y una nota que deja sobre la cama, después sale de la habitación.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola a todos. **_

_**La vida es un tren, tiene muchas estaciones, en cada una suben y bajan personas que marcan nuestra existencia, tiene un punto de partida y un destino final. Tal ves se preguntaran por que digo eso por una sencilla razón esta Historia llego a su destino Final. **_

_**Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y dejar sus comentarios **_

_**En esta Última entrega conté con la ayuda de una persona muy especial para m; le doy las gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribir la entrega entre ellas, si les gusta los halagos son para ella Michiru _Tenoh22.**_

_**Jeje creo que me excedí, bueno espero les guste, acepto jitomatazos, flores y de todo **_

_**p.d. les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo?????? **_

Capitulo 20

Michiru salio de la regadera buscando a Haruka, pero solo encontró sobre la cama una nota acompañada con ropa,

_Sirena: _

_Hay cambio de planes, el restaurante donde había reservado, cerro por motivos que desconozco. Salí a buscar otro lugar para celebrar, mandare por ti a las ocho en punto. _

Michiru regreso a la regadera para continuar con el baño, mientras tanto en su pensamiento la curiosidad despertaba un mar de ideas, salio de bañarse y comenzó a maquillarse,

En el mismo hotel pero en un piso arriba en la habitación 456 un señor toca la puerta, una chica de cabello azul abre

**---Amy: hola tío, pase haruka se esta cambiando**

**---Sr. Tenou: no creí que este momento llegara**

**---Haruka: papa, cuando llegaste?**

**---Sr. Tenou: hace unas horas, creí que ya estabas lista, debes estar antes de la hora**

**---Haruka: lose, solo termino de hacer el moño del traje y listo**

**---Sr. tenou: ven, déjame ayudarte, haruka camina hacia su padre **

**---Haruka: Amy esta todo listo? Pudieron venir?**

**---Amy: ya esta todo listo, ya envié al chofer por ella y le estarán esperando para llevarla al salón.**

**---Sr. Tenou: listo, nos vamos ---Haruka y amy: si **

Salieron del hotel rumbo al restaurante, en el se encontraban todos, al entrar serena ve a haruka y se dirige hacia ella, dándole un abrazo y comenzando a llorar

**---haruka: por que lloras bombón?? **

**---Mina y lita: Serena vas a ensuciar a haruka, **serena se separa de haruka haciendo pucheros

**---Serena: es tan romántico, **

**---Setsuna: me alegro que esta ves no te quedaras de brazos cruzados, ---Ana: a ti si que te gusta hacerla de emoción **

**---Hank: como le hiciste para convencer a Lans **

**---Paty: Lans es un miedoso de primera**

**---Andrea: jajaja solo cuando le conviene es valiente **

**---Lans: Chicos era copelas o cuello **

**---Haruka: jajaja gracias chicos por estar aquí,** una voz se escucha a sus espaldas

**---Mía: no lo puedo creer¡¡¡¡¡ ahora si le cortaron las alas a Ian Tenou,** al escuchar esa vos, la cara de haruka se llena de asombro

**---Haruka: Mía**

**---Terry: y yo que? Estoy pintado?** Haruka no lo podía creer su amigos de infancia estaban ahí para acompañarle, abraza a Mía y a Terry

**---Terry: lastima no pudimos despedirte como debe ser, ni modo.**

**---Mía: no le sonsaques que aun se puede arrepentir** Todos rieron ante el cometario **y la afortunada donde esta? **

**---Haruka: ella todavía no llega **

**---Terry: y si fue ella la que se arrepintió Haruka???? **

**--- Setsuna: eso no es posible después del susto que le dio, aparte ella no sabe lo que haruka planeo **

**---Haruka: jeje ella creé que vamos ir a cenar. **

**---Lita: espero no se desmaye del gusto **

**---Sr. Tenou: bueno chicos ya casi es hora. **

Me gusta verte de los pies a la cabeza  
Y es que me atrevería a decir que eres casi perfecta  
Me gusta cuando te me acercas con esa sonrisa  
Y dices que por mi darías hasta tu vida  
Soy el más feliz si estas junto a mí

En el hotel una persona toca la puerta

**---Chofer: Señorita Michiru, el joven Haruka me a enviado por usted. **

La puerta se abre dejando al chofer con la boca abierta.

**---Michiru: podemos irnos.**

El chofer guió a Michiru hacia un auto deportivo color azul, descapotable. El corazón de michiru se aceleraba, sabía que su viento planeaba algo, le gustaba fuera así, impulsiva, impredecible, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que el chofer le indicaba que habían llegado, entro al Restaurante, estaba cerca de la playa.

**---Encargado: Disculpe señorita tiene reservación **

**---Michiru: Si esta a nombre de Haruka Tenou **

**---Encargado: usted es Michiru Kaiou, permítame en un momento vendrá alguien para llevarle a su mesa.**

A lo lejos un señor se acercaba a michiru, ella se encontraba observando el hermoso panorama que ofrecía la playa que no se percato de la persona que se le acercaba hasta que escucho su voz

**---señorita me permite guiarle a su destino **

**---Michiru: Papa, que haces aquí??? **Michiru le toma del brazo a su padre, comenzando a caminar

**---Sr. Kaiou: no tengo la menor idea, hoy en la mañana recibimos una carta con dos boletos, que era muy importante que estuviéramos presente. **

**---Michiru: mama esta aquí **

**---Darien: si, también yo hermanita, me permite ser un acompáñate mas **

**---Michiru: no se que decir, debe ser muy especial lo que haruka planea **

**---Darien: Me alegra que alguien te quería de esa manera hermana, no hay duda que vas a ser muy feliz **

**---Sr. Kaiou: Llegamos detrás de esta puerta esta Haruka y tu mama, te ves hermosa Hija, es duro darse cuenta que ya no eres una niña**, el papa le abraza y da un beso en la frente, se habré la puerta, era haruka, esta quedo anonadada por lo hermoso que lucia Michiru ese recatado escote le hacia lucir mas coqueta, la gargantilla lucia muy bien en su pecho,

Me gusta caminar contigo de la mano  
Y recordarte a cada instante lo mucho que te amo  
Me encanta acariciar tu carita de niña  
Cuando te beso hasta me tiemblan las rodillas  
Y es que el corazón late de emoción por ti

**---Darien: los esperamos adentro **

**---Michiru: Ian que planeas??**

**---Haruka: me gusta cuando me hablas así **

**---Michiru: trajiste a mi familia??**

**---Haruka: es mejor que entremos nos están esperando **

**---Michiru: esperando quienes?? **pero haruka no le responde le toma de la mano, antes de abrir la puerta le dice

**---Haruka: no me arrepiento de haber tomado esta decisión,** guiñándole el ojo. Se abre la puerta frente a ella se encontraba una mesa grande con unos libros, un señor detrás de ella alrededor; había mesas con personas, comenzaron a avanzar hasta quedar frente a esa mesa, poco a poco fue asimilando lo que era, su familia, la de haruka sus amigos y amigas estaban ahí,

**---Juez: podemos comenzar**, michiru voltea a ver a haruka con sus ojos llorosos, no creía lo que estaba a punto de pasar

**---Juez: Señoras y Señores estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo la ceremonia civil de esta feliz pareja, les pido a los testigos pasen y se pongan a un lado de la pareja.**

Darien, Mía, Rick y Sacuragui se ponen al dado de ellas.

**---Juez: señorita kaiou acepta usted por esposa a ****Haruka Ian Tenou Takeda –Michiru: si**

**---Juez: Señorita Tenou acepta usted por esposa a ****Michiru Akenlli kaiou ** haruka voltea a ver a michiru con una carra de incertidumbre, un miedo se apodero de michiru al ver esa expresión, su viento seria capas de no luchar por lo que ella misma izo, los labios de haruka se abrieron para pronunciar unas palabras y sus ojos se fijaron en ella

**---Haruka: Perdóname sirena, pero yo, yo no puedo dejar que tu seas de otra persona, prometo hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo** y con una sonrisa de lado a lado **acepto señor juez**

**---Juez: pregunto a los presentes si hay algún impedimento para que esta pareja se una en matrimonio hable hoy o calle para siempre, bien en vista que no hay ni uno por favor firmen la acta de matrimonio y los testigos después de ustedes.**Todos los presentes observaban atentos, sus caras mostraban una alegría por la feliz pareja que terminaban de firmar los papeles

**---Juez : están ustedes legalmente casadas, ahora son uno hasta que la muerte las separe**

Haruka y michiru se abrazaron y un beso dio por iniciado la recepción de la boda, todas las personas se acercaban a felicitar a la feliz pareja, abrazos, sonrisas, carcajadas se escuchaban por todas partes era sin duda un momento inolvidable,

Y es que me enamore perdidamente de ti  
Eres mi niña hermosa y doy gracias al cielo de que estés con migo  
Es la recompensa que me ha dado dios por tanto que e sufrido  
Entre mas te conozco mas crece mi amor por ti

**---Mía: Sabía que tu eras la indicada **

**---Haruka: jajaja, **michiru solo se sonrojo sin saber que decir, a lo lejos ve que sus padres se acercan

**--Sr. Tenou y Sr, Akenlli: Michiru nos permites tantito a Haruka** , michiru ve extrañada, era raro ver que los dos quisieran hablar al mismo tiempo, haruka toma la palabra

**---Haruka: No te preocupes amor voy a estar bien, mira ellos son experiencia y yo juventud jajajajajaj., **salieron del salón pero eran seguidos por la mirada de Michiru

**---Sr. Tenou: hija este es mi regalo de bodas, toma** extiende un sobre amarillo tamaño carta, ábrelo

**---Haruka: papa esto, esto es maravilloso, wow es el mejor regalo dándole un abrazo **

**---Sr. Akenlli: pero no se lo vas a dar así, llévala a un lugar mas romántico, **

**--- Haruka: será cuando termine la fiesta **

**---sr. Akenlli: que te parece si sigues el consejo de este viejo y se lo das a la luz de la luna, en un yate, en medio del mar en una cena romántica **

**---haruka: seria maravilloso pero seria mañana; para conseguir hoy uno ya es muy tarde **

**---Sr. Akenlli: tonto jajajaj, toma este es el pase para el muelle un yate te esta esperando listo para la luna de miel **

**---Sr. Tenou: que estas esperando, anda ve y secuéstrala en medio de la recepción, **haruka abraza a su padre y da las garcías al sr, Akenlli

**---Sr. Akenlli: solo hazle muy feliz, **haruka entra a la recepción buscándole, la encontró platicando con Setsuna

**---Haruka: me la permites un momento **

**---Setsuna: para que preguntas si es toda tuya **

**---Haruka: si pero esta platicando contigo **

**---Setsuna: por mi no hay problema,** Haruka tomo a michiru por la cintura guiándola hacia la puerta

**---Michiru: adonde vamos, no podemos dejar a los invitados **

**---Haruka: ellos están disfrutando del banquete, tengo una sorpresa para ti y no puede esperar. **Michiru ve que haruka trae un sobre en las manos

**---Michiru: y ese sobre?? **

**---Haruka: es parte de la sorpresa**, pido el carro al valet y ayudo a su sirena a subir al deportivo azul salieron del restaurante pero antes de ponerse en marcha a la sorpresa, le vendo los ojos con un pañuelo y le susurro al oído

**---haruka: si ves a donde vamos se perderá la magia,** condujo hasta llegar al muelle, se estaciono, guió a michiru hasta el yate, entraron en el, dando haruka la indicación para que zarparan, estando en medio del mar a la luz de la luna quieto el pañuelo de sus ojos y tomo sus manos poniendo en ellas el contenido del sobre, abrió el sobre, en el se encontraban los papeles de adopción , haruka y ella eran ya oficialmente los padres de su sobrino, pero había otros papeles que llamaron mas la atención de la sirena, no supo que decir mas que llevarse la mano a su boca para tratar de detener su llanto, cuando logro calmarse

**---Michiru: creí que solo eran palabras que el viento se llevo **

**---Haruka: eso creí, pero tenia la esperanza así que continúe con los estudios, quería tener algo de ti aunque no estuvieras conmigo, te amo sirena, perdona** pero fue interrumpida por un beso, un beso que expresaba lo que michiru no podía decirle con palabras, se separaron haruka condujo a michiru hasta la habitación en el yate

Y es que me enamore perdidamente de ti  
De tu carita hermosa de tus labios rojos  
Y todo tu cuerpo cada caricia tuya  
Me hace sentir Que eres mi otra mitad  
Mi pan de cada día y mi complemento

**---Haruka: Sirena, ahora nada ni nadie nos puede separar, las circunstancias y el sufrimiento han hecho que lo nuestro valga la pena**

**--- Michiru: Tienes razón, me alegra que todas esos contratiempos hicieron mas fuerte este lazo que nos une **

**--- Haruka: Estoy segura de que las personas que ya no están conmigo se alegrarían de saber que por fin estoy con mi sirena **

**--- Michiru: Haruka, yo…**..--- fue silenciada por un dedo de Haruka sobre sus labios --- Haruka: Mi sirena, mi princesa, déjame amarte esta noche, deja que mi cuerpo te demuestre cuanto te ama, déjame escribir un nuevo inicio en este libro en blanco.

Los ojos de Michiru se llenaron de lágrimas y se arrojo a los brazos de Haruka uniendo sus labios en un profundo, sentimental y tierno beso. Poco a poco le fue bajando el saco del smoking y le aflojo el moño para posteriormente seguir con la camisa, desabotonando lentamente cada botón y sintiendo cada centímetro del torso de Haruka. La pasión estaba comenzando a llenar aquel lugar, las velas y una hermosa cama adornada con pétalos, el olor de una fragancia, una botella de vino eran testigos del amor que finalmente se estaba entregando en aquel lugar.

Aquello era un éxtasis de sentimientos, la pasión, el amor, y los cinco sentidos de cada una de ellas era lo máximo que pudieran experimentar en sus vidas.

Haruka bajó el cierre del vestido de Michiru rozando con sus dedos su espalda, esto provoco que se arqueara y se impulsara un poco mas hacia el cuerpo de Haruka. Michiru bajó lentamente la camisa que llevaba puesta Haruka haciendo que cayera al piso, caminando hacia atrás iban besándose lenta y románticamente, el probar sus labios y sentir su aliento era lo mejor que probar el mejor vino o el manjar mas delicioso del mundo. La ropa comenzaba a desaparecer y poco a poco deshaciendo de ella, había algo en el ambiente, la luna entraba por las ventanillas que brindaba hermosos destellos de luz iluminándolas a ambas, como dando permiso a lo que iba a suceder, el calor de ambas hacia que un delicioso aroma impregnara ese lugar perdiéndose aquella fragancia

Haruka tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en la cama, viéndola desnuda a la luz de la luna y con ese amor que le salía por su mirada, como si fuera el destello de una estrella, Haruka se fue acostando poco a poco encima de Michiru sin depositar todo su peso. En teniendo su suave piel cerca de su boca, la fue recorriendo con sus labios. Desde su frente llenándola de besos hasta que llego a la boca depositando toda su pasión en sus suaves labios. Michiru la abrazó de la cintura y tomo el control dándole la vuelta quedando encima de ella. Tal y como si se tratara de un fino y delicado violín, Michiru rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Haruka, aun sin desprenderse del beso Michiru exploraba el cuerpo de Haruka con sus manos. El beso se desprendió de sus labios y la perfecta armonía se comenzaba a convertir en un hermoso, erótico y apasionado vals solo para dos. Michiru besaba el cuello de Haruka bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. Haruka cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en sentir a su sirena. Así fue bajando poco a poco. Su aliento era lo que hacia que aquello se sintiera mas placentero, siguió bajando por todo su torso pasando por su vientre y saboreando su obligo, sus suaves manos tocaban sus piernas apenas tocándola.

Acariciándolas como si se tratara de finos pétalos de rosa Michiru rozaba las lindas y largas piernas de Haruka para que su rostro llegará directamente hasta la parte íntima y húmeda de su amado ángel. Besando los muslos fue acercándose poco a poco a la intimidad de Haruka, provocando que se arqueara. Michiru sintió excitación y comenzó a besar la intimidad de su ángel. Haruka se excito ante el estimulo y Michiru continuó así, sintiendo que su sirena la estaba haciendo suya después de tanto tiempo de haberlo deseado. Poco a poco uno de los finos dedos de Michiru se fue introduciendo en el interior de Haruka provocando un éxtasis de sensaciones placenteras y al mismo tiempo un gemido que provocó que Michiru sonriera mientras continuaba. Introduciendo un segundo dedo continuo con esa maravillosa muestra de amor. Una y otra vez continuaba Michiru estimulando a Haruka disfrutando ambas de aquel momento.

**Haruka: Ahhhhhh…………Mich……Michiru…….."** Haruka soltó el aire que tenia en sus pulmones Haruka sintió por primera vez en su vida un orgasmo.

Recuperando el aliento Haruka se sentó y acercó a su sirena hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios, apasionándolo mas, Michiru la abrazó y Haruka la tomó entre sus brazos, la pasión que sentía Haruka era mas fuerte y rápidamente fue besándola desde sus suaves labios, su cuello, cuando llegó a sus pechos hizo una leve pausa para disfrutarlos, besaba cada uno como si se comiera su helado favorito. Michiru era presa de los deseos de Haruka, ella solo se limitaba a disfrutar el contacto de su piel con la de su amado ángel. Acomodándola entre sus piernas, sus partes intimas se encontraron. De esa manera comenzaron movimientos involuntarios de un vaivén produciéndose placer mutuamente, esa era la consumación de una inmenso amor que había sido callado por el orgullo, la injusticia y la vida. Poco a poco ambas llegaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, de la manera mas espectacular que jamás se lo imaginaron. Era como morir por un breve instante con la persona que amaban, el aliento y el aire en esa habitación era poco a comparación que lo que exigían los pulmones de cada una de las amantes.

**---Michiru: Ahhh……….Haruka……te amo!!!**--- el aliento de Michiru y sus fuerzas fueron amortiguadas por el cuerpo de Haruka que también llegaba al orgasmo

**----Haruka: Michiru………mi sirena……te amo……**---

Esa noche durmieron hasta el amanecer. Michiru en los brazos de su adorado viento……Haruka. El sueño y el cansancio producido por la demostración de amor de la noche anterior hacia que desearan permanecer así para siempre. Haruka disfrutaba de delicioso aroma del cabello de su amada Michiru. Despertando poco a poco Haruka se cercioró de que no se trataba de un sueño al ver la cabellera aguamarina de su amada sobre sus brazos, sentir su respiración y su calor sobre su cuerpo.

**--- Haruka: Ahora si te tengo y nunca te vas a librar de mi**

Murmuraba Haruka mientras sentía la hermosa cabellera de Michiru entre sus dedos

**---Michiru: eso espero Ian tenou**, levantando su cara para encontrar la mirada verde de su amada.

Me gusta caminar contigo de la mano  
Y recordarte a cada instante lo mucho que te amo  
Me encanta acariciar tu carita de niña  
Cuando te beso hasta me tiemblan las rodillas  
Y es que el corazón late de emoción por ti

**---Haruka: creí que dormías **

**---Michiru: no lo ice estuve despierta toda la noche, tuve miedo de cerrar los ojos y no encontrarte al despertar**, Haruka acaricia su rostro, delinea con su dedo los labios de michiru, acerca su cara y le dice al oído

**---Haruka: no es un sueño, es realidad tu y yo juntas pero lo mejor vendrá al regresar el bebe nos espera y tal ves tengamos la parejita ---Michiru: crees que funcione???** Recargándose en el pecho de su amada

**---Haruka: solo si lo intentamos sabremos la respuesta**

**---Michiru: cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí???**

**---Haruka: por mi toda la vida pero los compromisos nos llaman, tu tienes firmando un contrato fuera del continente **

**---Michiru: haruka, eso no es verdad, lo invente con ayuda de ana no quería perderte **

**---Haruka: lo sabia pero el concierto en la embajada, aparte yo asumiré el cargo de la empresa. **

**---Michiru: sabes una cosa, te amo **

**---Haruka: te amo tanto que daría mi vida por que tu fueras feliz, sabes tengo hambre vamos a desayunar **

**---Michiru: será comer ya son las doce del día amor **

Y es que me enamore perdidamente de ti  
Eres mi niña hermosa y doy gracias al cielo de que estés conmigo  
Pero es la recompensa que me ha dado dios por tanto que e sufrido  
Entre mas te conozco mas crece mi amor por ti

**Tres años después **

**---Michiru: Haruka vamos a llegar tarde, es hora de irnos **

**---Haruka: perdona solo que quería llevarle esto pero mejor no ellas tienen otro destino**

**---Michiru: Están hermosas, por que no???? **

**---Haruka: y los niños???**

**---Michiru: Setsuna y amy se adelantaron con ellos, **Subieron al deportivo dirigiéndose a un Hotel cerca de la playa donde se llevaba a cavo la fiesta, al entrar se podía ver a los niños correr de un lugar a otro, a lo lejos Setsuna ve llegar a haruka, se levanta de su silla llevando a una pequeña niña en brazos

**---Setsuna: creí que no llegarían, las chicas han preguntado por ustedes todo este rato **

**---Haruka: jaja por eso estas aquí esperándonos, jaja, **

**---Michiru: Recuerda que ya tenemos a quien cuidar y Albert??**

**---Setsuna: se quedo dormido hace unos 20minutos, lo lleve a la guardería del hotel para que estuvieran la pendiente **

**---Michiru: yo me hago cargo de ella gracias por cuidarla,** una linda bebe ojos azules, pelo rubio le daba los brazos con una sonrisa que solo se les muestra a las madres cuando no le has visto por un buen rato, Haruka observaba la escena, su sirena irradiaba felicidad, sus ojos tenían un brillo inexplicable

---Michiru: **Adelántense ustedes voy a ver a Albert****. a su paso michiru irradiaba felicidad **

Haruka y Setsuna Caminaron hasta llegar cerca de la alberca ahí se podía ver a todas las chicas disfrutando del banquete

Alguien se acercaba por detrás cuidando sus movimientos, sus manos tapan los ojos de haruka, pero esta en un movimiento brusco por quietárselas de encima hace perder el equilibrio de la persona atrás de ella hacia la alberca, ella por instinto de no caer reacciona colgándose del cuello de haruka cayéndose ambas a la alberca que se encontraba a su izquierda. Todos los invitados al oír el contacto con el agua voltearon para observar la escena y comenzar a reír

**---Haruka: Serena **

**---Serena: perdóname haruka yo solo quería jugarte una broma** todos reían

**---Lita: jajá jajá no cambias serena,** dándole la mano serena para ayudarla a salir pero esta en lugar de salir la jalo logrando que también cayera, haruka salio empapada, la rubia también transmitía su felicidad comenzando a empujar a los que se encontraban mas cerca de la alberca siendo Rei , Amy, Setsuna, Darien, Mina y Lans,

Haruka reía como nunca antes se le había visto una vos le izo voltear hacia el pasillo

**---Voz: papi, papi papi **un pequeño niño de pelo rubio ojos verdes, vestía un shortisto de cuadros, con una camisetita y una camisita desabotonada de soles corría hacia haruka

**---Michiru: Albert no corras puedes caerte,** mientras que en sus brazos una pequeña reía, michiru observaba a su viento cuanto deseo verle así, Haruka no cargues al niño, estas empapada vamos a que te cambies de ropa.

La fiesta continúo, fue una velada inolvidable de felicidad para todo los presentes, las risas, comentarios, música, se despidieron todos prometiendo juntarse nuevamente en unos años mas. Haruka y michiru subieron a su auto, los niños dormían en su portaacientos, condujo un rato pero la playa se veía hermosa bajo la luz de la luna , su mente le rogaba por disfrutar un momento junto a su sirena, se estaciono cerca de unas rocas,

**---Haruka: acompáñame quiero decirte algo **

**---Michiru: pero los niños están dormidos**

**---Haruka: no nos vamos a retirar mucho es mas nos sentamos esas rocas que dices, les pongo el clima y les dejo el cel con llamada a l tuyo si se despiertan sabremos,** la chica aguamarina solo se limito a reír y salir del auto. Caminaron abrazadas hasta las rocas la luna era hermosa, el mar acariciaba la arena de una forma muy tierna el viento comenzó a soplar calidamente

**---Haruka: Sirena, mi princesa gracias por enseñarme a vivir de nuevo, por darme…….** pero michiru con su mano callo la boca de su viento

**---Michiru: solo la muerte podrá robarme esta felicidad **pero haruka no dejo decir nada su dedo callo sus labios

**---Haruka: ni la muerte me separaría de ti **depositando un tierno, calido y largo beso en su amada para después contemplar el mar,

**---Haruka: ya debemos irnos**, Michiru asintió con la cabeza, subieron al auto los niños dormía aun, Haruka encendió el carro michiru coloco su mano en la pierna de su viento para perderse en aquella carretera que les llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

Y es que me enamore perdidamente de ti  
De tu carita hermosa de tus labios rojos  
Y todo tú cuerpo cada caricia  
Tuya me hace sentir que eres mi otra mitad  
Mi pan de cada día y mi complemento

F

I

N


End file.
